Fragmento
by Eimi Catto
Summary: ¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?, tal vez, pero para Atsuko Kagari eso sólo sucedería en escenarios distintos.
1. Capítulo I: Introducción- Desgracia

**Fragmento**

¨Existe una teoría que explica la existencia de escenarios que se desarrollan dependiendo de la decisión que sea elegida… pero… ¿Qué pasa con los que no son abiertos? .¨

 **CAPITULO I : Introducción – El principio de una desgracia**

 **Seis meses atrás**

¨Se reportan grandes incendios en la academia Luna Nova, cuando creíamos que todo se había tranquilizado con el incidente pasado y las brujas, al parecer sucede otra desgracia…¨

Akko! Rápido! Tenemos que atravesar la coraza de ese fenómeno!

No-no puedo…

Akko! Cree en ti!

No-no Diana!

Una explosión se hizo presente, arrasó con edificios enteros y una estación, aquel día se liberó el sello de un antiguo dragón que había sido condenado por odiar a los humanos y por accidente alguien había liberado. El caos no sólo amenazaba a la academia de brujas, llegó a afectar al menos una pequeña parte de la ciudad; flora, fauna, construcciones, todo se encontraba envuelto en una inmensa capa de fuego.

Alumnas y profesoras se encontraban en batalla, algunas fungiendo de enfermeras, otras de rescatistas, y entre las que luchaban, Akko y Diana.

Akko! Ahora!

Akko junto a su acompañante Diana entornaron sus varitas, apuntando hacia la causa del délito y con todas sus fuerzas, gritaron al unísono un nuevo hechizo aprendido:

STAAAAAR! SWOOOOOOOOORD!

Un aura en forma de espada centelleante apareció, atravesando la coraza y el pecho del dragón, en un instante todo desapareció.

.

.

.

-Lo logramos! Lo logramos! –gritaban todas las brujas, mientras cargaban a las heroínas y las profesoras se encargaban de desaparecer los desastres del dragón.

Todos festejaban, hasta que…

AKKO! AKKO! –gritaba y corría con desesperación Lotte

¿Qué sucede Lotte?, ya todo ha terminado – contestó Akko con una sonrisa triunfante.

Akko! Es-es Sucy! No-no la puedo encontrar por ninguna parte!, ha desaparecido.

En un instante la sonrisa de Akko se desvaneció, y las profesoras Finnelan y Chariot quiénes se encontraban con ellas, comenzaron a difundir la noticia para buscar a la chica.

Atención! Una estudiante ha desaparecido, la señorita Mambavaran. Cada equipo dedíquese a buscarla en cada zona. Repito, la señorita Mambavaran ha desaparecido.

Diana…- llamó Akko, y Diana asintió.

Lotte, Diana y Akko comenzaron a buscar, pasaron horas y no había señal alguna de Sucy. El cielo comenzó a adquirir una tonalidad obscura y las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer en cantidades pequeñas. Lotte subió hasta una cima de escombros para ver si podía encontrar un ángulo del cual pudiera brindarle una mejor perspectiva para encontrar a su amiga; llegó a la punta e inconscientemente bajó la mirada y entre aquellos escombros lo primero que vio fue una pálida mano.

Asustada llamó a Diana y a Akko que se encontraban cerca, las chicas acudieron a su auxilio y comenzaron a quitar los escombros que bloqueaban la salida de aquella misteriosa mano, pero cuando lograron deshacerse de todos, lo primero que lanzaron fue un desgarrador chillido… el cuerpo bajo los escombros, era el de Sucy.

 **Luna Nova – Actualidad**

Después de aquella desventura de hace meses atrás, la academia y la ciudad se habían recuperado fantásticamente. El día aparentemente estaba tranquilo y Atsuko Kagari se dedicaba aprovechar el día practicando su vuelo de escoba en el jardín.

 **POV Akko**

 _Me encontraba montando la escoba, mi talento mágico se iba recuperando poco a poco y lo primero que quería hacer era aprender a volar en la escoba. Aquel día, Lotte había salido a la ciudad por algunos ítems, Amanda estaba siendo usualmente reprendida por alguna profesora, Hannah y Bárbara tomaban el té y Diana, Diana se encontraba leyendo alguna especie de novela recargada sobre un gran árbol cerca de mi zona de entrenamiento._

 _De vez en cuando nos dedicábamos a cruzar miradas, la mayoría de ellas, porqué mi atención se desviaba hacia ella y ella me correspondía, sólo me limitaba a sonreírle y ella me devolvía la sonrisa como multiplicada por cien._

 _Sí… comencé a amar a Diana, y ahora su sonrisa me parecía más radiante que el sol y su mirada más intensa que la luz que emanaba la piedra mágica de Luna Nova._

 _No sé cómo o porqué, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba y nos volvíamos más cercanas me volví dependiente a su presencia, mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar fervientemente cada vez que la escuchaba hablar en los pasillos y mis piernas se movían sin mi consentimiento hacia dónde ella se encontrara, y_ _¿_ _lo peor?, ella no ponía barrera alguna, es como si esperara a que lo hiciera y eso simplemente provoca en mí brotes de esperanza, y no me gusta… porque cuando termina el día, me limito a suspirar amargamente por no ser capaz de decirle lo que siento._

 **Fin POV Akko**

Akko… Akko, hey! Akko? – decía Diana mientras se acercaba a la pelicastaña chasqueando los dedos para poder sacarla del trance.

Ah, eh?, ¿Qué-que pasa?

No lo sé, dimelo tú. Llevas 15 minutos ahí parada observándome sin decir algo, pensé que tratabas de decirme algo pero pareciera como si te quedaste dormida aquí parada.

Oh?, OH!... No-no-no, ammm… disculpa, es que creí ver que había un insecto sobre tu cabeza y…

AHHHHHHH! ¿enserio?! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!

Diana comenzó a correr desesperadamente mientras agitaba sus brazos hacia distintas direcciones tratando de quitar a la supuesta pequeña amenaza hasta caer en los brazos de Akko, quién instintivamente los abrió como si hubiese predicho la reacción de Cavendish.

¿Ya-ya se fue?- preguntaba Diana aterrada mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Akko, mientras que ésta se limitaba a sacar humo por los oídos.

 **POV. Akko**

 _¡DI-DI-DI-DI-DIANA! ¡Está abrazándome! ¡Tal vez me dé un paro cardíaco ahora mismo!, uff… tengo que calmarme y arreglar esto antes de fallecer._

 _Intento agitar un poco a Diana después de inhalar y exhalar para tranquilizar los latidos de mi corazón pero me es inútil. Mis brazos no quieren moverse para alejar el cuerpo de Diana, mi pecho no quiere despegarse de su calor, yo, no quiero que ella deje de abrazarme. Asustarse por un pequeño insecto es estúpido, pero en el cuerpo de Diana me parece tierno._

 _Me agradezco mentalmente por haber inventado una excusa así y sonrío._

 **Fin POV. Akko**

Ah, ah, ah… te pido una disculpa, A-Akko. Fue una reacción imprudente de mi parte – Diana calma su respiración y se reincorpora con su habitual firme postura. –Ejem… (Tose) cambiando de tema, veo que has mejorado con la escoba.

Oh, si!, he estado practicando mucho para no depender de mis amigas o esperar a que me rescaten cada vez que caiga de una gran altura, sólo me hace falta eso para ser perfecta! – Akko adopta una postura triunfante y cómica a la vista de cualquiera.

Además, la próxima vez te ganaré en una competencia de relevos, je je!, te aseguro que la próxima vez Super Akko, Lotte y Su…cy.

Al decir esto, lágrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos de Akko, como si hubiesen removido o apretado alguna parte sensible, difícil de sanar, frágil al primer roce.

Oh… Akko. – comentó Diana con tristeza asomada en su voz.

 **POV. Akko**

 _Es cierto, lo había olvidado apenas toda ésta mañana. Desde aquel accidente hace seis meses atrás, Sucy no había vuelto a ser la misma. Aquella vez, las profesoras acudieron a auxiliarnos y llevaron a Sucy inmediatamente al hospital, pensamos que no sobreviviría pero al final de cuentas la libró. Pero a pesar de eso, cuando Sucy recobró la conciencia, ya no se comportaba como ella; ella dejó de su obsesión por las pócimas y los hongos, ella dejó de salir y hacer bromas, ella dejó de tener contacto con las personas, ella dejó de ser compañera y amiga. Las profesoras han mandado a Sucy a revisiones periódicas y estudios a su comportamiento, pero los doctores afirman que ella se encuentra en excelente estado, intentamos día a día hacer que vuelva en sí misma, lloramos, suplicamos pero nada parece funcionar, porqué… en su mirada pude percibir que ella está sufriendo y me duele, porqué es como si… pudiera reflejar en sus ojos la muerte._

 **Fin POV.**

Las lágrimas no dejaban de cesar del rostro de Akko, su mirada se perdía en el frente del edificio dónde se encontraba el dormitorio que compartía con Lotte y Sucy. Diana no sabía qué hacer, le lastimaba ver a Akko de esa manera, por lo que, con sus dedos blancos se dedicó a acariciar el rostro de Akko, mientras limpiaba la humedad en él.

Sucy… no está bien, y no sé qué más hacer.

Lo sé, pero esto no está en nuestras manos.- Diana rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso de Akko, ella no quería ver llorar más a Akko, a la persona que más amaba.

Todos en el instituto sabían del problema de la amante de hongos, incluso, la directora había llamado a la familia Mambavaran para que se llevaran a la joven, pero curiosamente ésta siempre desaparecía cuando algún sirviente llegaba por ella, como si escapara de todos. Akko y Lotte intentaron realizar el hechizo para adentrarse en su mente, pero les fue imposible, porqué Sucy se había convertido en un contenedor y en una indestructible barrera.

.

.

.

Hasta aquella mañana. Akko había decidido salir para olvidarse de todo y la verdadera razón de Lotte para ir a ¨comprar¨a la ciudad fue la misma razón que la de Akko, mientras que Diana, aunque no era muy cercana a Mambavaran, podía sentir su desgracia disipada en la mirada de todas aquellas personas quiénes la estimaban y entre ellas, su ¨apreciada Akko¨.


	2. Capítulo II: Tragedia

¨Cómo un ave al estrellarse, cayó hacia las profundidades…¨

 **Capítulo II: Tragedia**

 **POV. Akko**

 _A través de la barrera de mi tristeza, pude sentir el contacto de sus suaves manos acariciando mi mojado rostro mientras limpiaba mis saladas lágrimas a un ritmo lento, sin asco o desagrado, en sus hermosos ojos azules podía trasmitirme la confianza que me hacía falta y sus brazos la seguridad que necesitaba. Hundí mi cara en su pecho, no podía evitarlo y no me importaba, y es que con Diana, la palabra ¨creer¨ si existe._

 _¿Cuántas veces nos habíamos abrazado en ese tiempo?, quién sabe, su calor siempre me hace sentir entera. Lamentablemente todo tiene que finalizar y Diana dejó de abrazarme_.

 **Fin POV. Akko**

Diana se despegó de Akko y acto seguido la tomó fuertemente de ambos hombros, posó su mirada en la pelicastaña con determinación, preparada para decirle algo en lo que estuvo pensando mientras la abrazaba:

\- Akko!, sé que Sucy es una amiga muy preciada para ti y para Lotte, que ha cambiado y es difícil tratar de retroceder el tiempo, entiendo que cualquier intento ha sido inútil, pero has trabajado suficiente por un ser querido, te has esforzado y te admiro… Akko, por favor, no te desesperes, yo sé… que lograremos salvar a Sucy, no importa el tiempo que conlleve yo estaré a tu lado y te prometo, que sin importar lo que pase, yo te brindaré mi protección. Akko… yo-yo…

Antes de que Diana pudiese terminar su oración, Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze y las dos amigas de Diana llegaron corriendo hacia ellas agitadamente y comenzaron a decir apresurada y alteradamente:

\- ¡AKKO! ¡DIANA! ¡RÁPIDO! En-en-en-en la la la las esca-ca-ca-ca-leras

\- Sisisisisi, esca-ca-ca-caleras

\- ¡Cálmense todas! No podemos entender lo que tratan de decirnos, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Gritó Diana perdiendo la compostura debido a la desesperación de no poder entender el mensaje del grupo de chicas.

En eso, Amanda reflejó una triste mirada que provocó una estocada punzante en el corazón de Akko, cómo si amenazara con lanzar a Akko a un abismo de desesperación. Akko temiendo lo peor al fin pudo escuchar:

\- Es Sucy.

Diana montó en su escoba cargando a Akko y volaron lo más rápido posible hasta el interior del edificio, sin importarle siquiera los límites que tienen las escobas en el instituto. Pararon metros antes de encontrarse un tumulto de estudiantes cerca de unos escalones.

Entre tanta gente no podían ver de qué se trataba, así que trataban de acercarse para poder ver que ocurría, pero de entre la multitud salió corriendo la profesora Croix, quién se había reincorporado meses atrás, con alguien en brazos dirigiéndose fuera del instituto mientras que las demás profesoras intentaban calmar a las estudiantes que se encontraban conmocionadas con lo que acababan de ver.

Akko no podía más, la angustia la carcomía por dentro, al final de cuentas ya había caído al abismo de la desesperación y lentamente, haciendo caso omiso a las instrucciones de las profesoras se acercó al lugar del incidente. Lo último que recordó, fue a ver visto una inmensa mancha de sangre en el suelo…

.

.

.

Akko despertó en lo que parecía ser un dormitorio distinto al suyo, y al voltear pudo visualizar a Diana sentada en una silla clavando una mirada pensativa hacia una gran ventana.

 **POV. Diana**

 _Me acerqué siguiendo a Akko, pero la perdí entre toda la gente, pude ver a la profesora Chariot evacuar a las alumnas y me detuve:_

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?- Le pregunté

\- Es Sucy, la encontramos tirada en los escalones, algunas alumnas que pasaban por aquí minutos antes, nos comentaron que se había desmayado y cayó, tratamos de darle primeros auxilios pero no-no respondió, al levantarla nos percatamos que su ropa estaba empapada de sangre.- Me contestó la profesora nerviosa por lo ocurrido.

\- Oh… no… Akko!

 _Corrí hacia ella, pero cuando llegué fue demasiado tarde, ella había visto esa mancha_ _carmesí, toque sus hombros para llevármela pero, se desvaneció._

 _Con ayuda de las demás la traje a mi habitación, debido a que no tenía la llave de su dormitorio y su amiga Lotte aún no regresaba, la acosté en mi cama lentamente y decidí quedarme ahí hasta que se levantara, ya que, a final de cuentas, yo jamás podría dejarla sola._

 _Ahora, siento como ella se recupera y se reincorpora lentamente, probablemente no tiene noción de dónde está y yo, comienzo a sentirme nerviosa por qué no sé cómo decirle de lo que me acababa de enterar._

 **Fin POV. Diana**

Akko trató de levantarse de la cama para dirigirse hacia Diana, pero antes de que ésta pudiera poner un pie en el suelo, Diana se acercó a ella y se sentó al borde de la cama, tomó la mano de Akko fuertemente y le dijo lo que Chariot le contó.

.

.

.

-Ahora, sólo tenemos que esperar, Akko. Ya la han llevado al hospital.

Akko lloraba sin parar, y Diana la abrazó nuevamente para tratar de calmarla…

-Ya… estará bien, ella despertará, le colocarán una pequeña venda en el lugar afectado y podrás verla ésta noche- Diana le dio unas cuántas palmadas suaves a la espalda de Akko, mientras lentamente aprovechaba para acariciarla, Akko se estaba calmando pero Diana se debatía entre una sensación de angustia y excitación por el contacto cercano con la chica, al final sólo se atrevió a darle un pequeño pero dulce beso en la frente de su amada secreta.

Y llegó Lotte, bañada en lágrimas e irrumpiendo la morada de la rubia, quién se tuvo que deshacer del contacto físico con Akko para tranquilizar a la chica de lentes, pero a casi unos metros de distancia se detuvo cuando de sus labios escuchó:

\- Sucy, está en coma.

Los ojos de Diana se abrieron cómo platos y Akko… se paralizó en su lugar.

Fue entonces que Akko escuchó el sonido de un espejo rompiéndose…

 _ **Actualización semanal.**_

 _ **E.C.**_


	3. Capítulo III: Inconsciente

**Capítulo III: Inconsciente**

Después de la devastadora noticia, el trío de chicas se dirigió apresuradamente a la salida del instituto junto con sus escobas para ir al hospital en el que Sucy se encontraba internada desde hace varias horas, pero para su suerte, la profesora Finnelan se encontraba haciendo guardia para evitar que cualquier estudiante saliera, ya que, demasiados problemas habían ya atravesado aquel día.

\- ¿Se puede saber, hacia dónde se dirigen, señoritas?, ¿Señorita Cavendish?- señaló con brusquedad a Diana.

\- Profesora Finnelan, le pido una disculpa por el atrevimiento, es sólo que nos hemos enterado acerca del estado de la señorita Manbavaran y sus amigas más cercanas se encuentran sumamente preocupadas al respecto.

\- Entiendo señorita Diana, la estudiante se encuentra internada en un hospital de la ciudad y está en cuidados intensivos, ahora mismo se le ha notificado a su familia y tardarán al menos dos días para poder estar con su hija, mientras tanto, la dirección se hace cargo a lo que ocurra en el transcurso para poder notificar inmediatamente cualquier preámbulo, por lo tanto, puedo comprender perfectamente su situación, pero… desafortunadamente me temo que debo cumplir con mi deber mientras la directora no está y debo mantener el control, lo que implica, que no puedo permitirle la salida a las alumnas debido a que hoy no es día libre.

\- ¡¿Pero que le sucede?!, ¡¿Es acaso que no conoce el significado de la empatía?!, ¡Mi mejor amiga está allá afuera en un hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y usted con sus estúpidas reglas!

\- ¡Señorita Kagari!, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle de esa manera a su superior?!, usted es…

\- ¿Se da cuenta que éste podría ser el último día en el que pueda ver a mi mejor amiga?... que tal vez… ¿ella no despierte jamás?!- Akko no pudo contenerse más, su voz se quebraba hasta el punto en que los vidrios de sus palabras caían a pedazos hasta convertirse en sollozos que se acompañaban de riachuelos que descendían de sus ojos. Mientras que Diana, al no soportar ver aquella triste escena, decidió hacer algo que su ética como alumna no se lo permitía…

\- Profesora Finnelan, por favor, estoy consciente de las estrictas reglas por las que se dirige el instituto, al igual que las faltas innumerables que han cometido éstas dos estudiantes, pero, Atsuko Kagari tiene razón, ésta no es una situación para poner encima el orgullo y prestigio, es un momento para solidarizarse por una integrante de la academia, ¿o es que acaso a la escuela realmente no le importa más que el nombre?...

\- Señorita Diana… usted…

\- Profesora, por favor, sé que usted es una persona comprensiva y que en el fondo usted verdaderamente se preocupa por el bienestar de cada estudiante, de otra manera, no sería usted tan estricta, así que, por favor, por ésta ocasión le pido que permita a éstas dos estudiantes visitar a su amiga, yo… asumiré toda la responsabilidad que conlleve ésta falta, estaré dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo a cambio.

\- Diana…-Akko tocó el hombro de Diana para impedir que ésta siguiera hablando y poder disculparse con la profesora, ya que, no estaba de acuerdo en que Diana fuese castigada injustamente por un capricho personal, pero antes de decirle algo la profesora respondió:

\- Está bien señorita, sólo por ésta vez sus amigas podrán visitarla, pero con la condición de que usted las acompañe. No le pondré castigo alguno, pero es su obligación traerlas aquí antes de las diez de la noche, de lo contrario, usted asumirá todo el peso de las consecuencias.

Diana asintió aceptando el trato, entonces, tomó su escoba para volar con Akko pero ésta la sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo, antes de que Diana pudiese corresponderle sólo escuchó decir: ¨Muchas gracias¨.

.

.

.

Lotte, Akko y Diana llegaron al hospital e inmediatamente preguntaron por la habitación de Sucy, pero para su desgracia, las enfermeras les reportaron que no era posible que la paciente recibiera visitas debido a que se encontraba en observación y demorarían al menos dos horas para poder determinar su estado y transferirla a una habitación adecuada. Pero a Akko eso no le importaba, sabía que Sucy era más importante y el sacrificio de Diana no iba a ser en vano, ella esperaría el tiempo que fuese hasta que llegara a su límite de tiempo acordado.

.

.

.

Pasaron más de dos horas desde que habían llegado, eran entonces las 8:30 de la noche y no había noticia alguna de Sucy, el cielo ya había obscurecido; Lotte había salido a buscar algo para cenar mientras Akko y Diana seguían esperando impacientemente en la sala de espera.

\- Ya son las 8:30 y nos llevaremos al menos una hora volver, no puedo creer que la oportunidad que tengo simplemente se vaya al basurero.

\- Akko, tranquila, aún hay tiempo.

\- No, no lo hay, tenemos que irnos en media hora y aún no hay noticia alguna de Sucy, Diana… yo… no quiero que te castiguen por mi culpa.

\- Akko! No nos iremos de aquí hasta que hayas pasado un rato con Sucy

\- Pero… te castigarán!

\- ¿Y?

\- Yo no quiero que mis problemas te perjudiquen, tú no mereces esto…

\- Nos quedaremos, y volveremos mañana muy temprano

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dije: Nos quedaremos, y volveremos mañana muy temprano a Luna Nova

\- Diana, no…

\- Si piensas que asumiré el castigo porque tú quisiste estar con tu mejor amiga y eso te agobia y te limita para no quedarte, entonces elimina esa idea de tu cabeza, porqué si tomaré la responsabilidad al respecto entonces será porqué yo quiero estar aquí.

Diana le dirigió una intensa mirada a Akko, tan intensa y llena de determinación que logró disipar cualquier rastro de preocupación en la pelicastaña.

Daban las 9:30 de la noche cuando por fin el doctor había aprobado las visitas limitadas para la paciente, guió a las tres chicas por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación en la que se encontraba Sucy y en el camino, a través de una gran ventana, pudieron observar a Sucy invadida por tubos y máquinas que mostraban sus signos vitales. Al llegar a la puerta, el doctor les explicó las reglas, advirtiéndoles que sólo una podía entrar y podían decidir entre turnarse o simplemente elegir a la persona que se quedaría con la paciente.

Primero entró Lotte, y desde la gran ventana se podía ver como se sentaba al lado de su querida amiga mientras le decía cosas que detrás del gran cristal nada era posible de escucharse; así pasaron 30 minutos y cuando la rubia estaba lista para salir Diana se percató de que Akko no se alistaba para entrar y sólo se limitaba a observar a través de la ventana.

-Akko, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no te preparas?

\- Oh… Diana, sé que insistí mucho para llegar aquí, pero, creo que no me atrevo a sólo entrar y observar a Sucy un instante.- Akko desvió su rostro de la ventana con una mirada triste, por lo que Diana se atrevió a tomar las mejillas de Akko para mover su cara en dirección a sus ojos y le dijo:

\- Llevaré a Lotte de regreso a Luna Nova, regresaré en la madrugada, por lo tanto, no tienes otra alternativa más que quedarte aquí; al menos que quieras demorar el doble de tiempo caminando hasta la parada y esperar hasta que llegue por ti.

\- Pero…

Diana le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y se fue, dejando a Akko con un corazón muy agitado.

.

.

.

 **POV. Akko**

 _Entré a la habitación acercándome cuidadosamente para llegar hasta Sucy, lo observé todo a su alrededor, aquellos tubos parecían succionarle la vida a mi amiga y las máquinas con sus ruidos infernales parecía que en cualquier momento me darían la mala noticia de que Sucy no despertaría nunca más. Llegué a su lado y me senté, observé su pálido rostro cubierto por una mascarilla de oxígeno y en uno de sus dedos una especie de pinza conectada a una máquina extraña a su lado, tomé su blanca mano y la apreté con la esperanza de que Sucy reaccionará, quería que me escuchara mientras le decía que todo iría bien y que mañana iríamos a comer helado mientras la acompañábamos a buscar hongos y objetos extraños que le gustaba comprar, entonces recordé, aquella vez que le grité que ya no quería ser su amiga y que aun así, ella me salvó de una caída varios metros en el festival, me sentí estúpida al respecto porqué me di cuenta que ella y Lotte siempre estuvieron para mí, aun cuando yo me portaba insolente e irritante._

 _Comencé a derramar lágrimas nuevamente, que mojaron la mano que sostenía de Sucy, me sentía triste y lo peor, es que Diana no estaba ahí, junto a mí para hacerme sentir fuerte, por lo que, me sentía vulnerable a cualquier recuerdo._

 _Apreté la mano de Sucy y poco a poco sentía como mi conciencia se iba desvaneciendo en aquel asiento…_

 **Fin POV. Akko**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Diana regresó al hospital, se acercó a la ventana y pudo visualizar como Akko se encontraba inclinada hacia la cama de Sucy, por lo que decidió entrar sigilosamente para que no la descubrieran en su falta a las reglas de visita para avisarle a Akko que era hora de marcharse, pero al acercarse pudo percatarse de que Akko se había quedado dormida junto a Sucy y entre la penumbra y la luz de luna Diana pudo apreciar las hermosas y largas pestañas que adornaban el rostro de Akko incitándola a acercarse cada vez más, pero se contuvo, tomó una manta de la habitación y cubrió a Akko, acarició su cabeza lentamente, depositó un tierno beso en su oído y se marchó.

 **POV. Akko**

 _Sentía que el suelo dejó de estar en dónde se suponía que estaba, un fondo obscuro me succionaba y no podía mover las piernas, ¨esto debe ser un sueño¨, fue lo que pensé, pero las sensaciones se sentían tan reales que hasta me dolía el cuerpo. Decidí entonces cerrar los ojos para comprobar que realmente me había quedado dormida pero algo me mantuvo inquieta y los abrí, al hacerlo, vi una luz lastimera, parpadeé varias veces hasta poder adaptarme a ella y descubrir si realmente me había quedado dormida._

 _Fue entonces cuando pude adaptarme y observé, que Sucy estaba dormida en una silla junto a la cama y tomaba de mi mano, mientras que yo… era la que estaba en aquella cama, entre todos esos tubos y máquinas que se conectaban a mi cuerpo._

 _Sí, la noche anterior yo era quién sostenía la mano de Sucy, pero ahora… Era Sucy quién se aferraba a la mía en aquel asiento._

 ** _Hemos llegado al capítulo 3, muchas gracias a todos quiénes me han dado una oportunidad._**  
 ** _La verdad detrás de ésta historia, es que no me decidía a cual team shippear, cuando comencé a ver LWA y comenzaron los capítulos con Sucy, comencé a seguir el Sucy-Akko, pero entre más avanzaba la historia, más me gustaba el Diana-Akko. Por lo que dije: ¿Y porqué no desarrollar una historia que sea capaz de mezclar los dos teams?... tal vez a muchos no les agrade el Sucy-Akko o visceversa, pero les prometo que cada team tendrá su propia singularidad, por el momento sólo les pido un poco de paciencia, debido a que la historia planeo hacerla un poco larga._**

 ** _Agradezco sus opiniones, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y espero que disfruten de mi trabajo._**

 ** _Hasta el próximo capítulo, Eimi Catto._**


	4. Capítulo IV: Del otro lado

**Capítulo IV: Del otro lado**

 **POV. Akko**

¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Por qué soy yo la que está en ésta cama y Sucy del otro lado?, ¿No se supone que a quién internaron es a ella?. Apenas cerré los ojos anoche y ahora resulta que los papeles cambiaron, es lógico que esto es un sueño, debí haberme quedado dormida mientras esperaba a Diana, sí, debe ser eso, y ya no tardarán en llegar por mí.

Trataba de convencerme de lo que estaba viendo en ese instante era parte de mi imaginación, ya que no podía ser posible que de ayer a hoy (ya que por juzgar el ambiente luminoso podía determinar que era otro día) haya resultado que yo soy la internada; me removí el cabello agitadamente para tratar de levantarme, pero no funcionaba, todo parecía real, vi a Sucy a mi lado y me alegre por un instante, por lo menos en mi sueño ella estaba bien y a mi lado.

Segundos después de mis intentos fallidos por despertarme noté que Sucy apretaba mi mano fuertemente, su mano seguía del mismo tono pálido pero en ella podía sentirse energía, observándola más a detalle vi que vestía exactamente igual de cuando nos conocimos por primera vez en vez del acostumbrado uniforme escolar, quise moverla de su sitio que parecía ser incómodo pero me di cuenta de que se encontraba dormida y en mi movimiento brusco inintencionado la desperté; ella se movía lentamente en su sitio y sin soltarme, dio un pequeño bostezo y se restregó los ojos con el propósito de limpiar las lágrimas que suelen salir después de unas largas horas de sueño.

\- Sucy… -la llamé, y justo después de escuchar mi voz reaccionó de la manera más inesperada según mi costumbre.

Ella me miraba totalmente exaltada, su mirada reflejaba un sentimiento que se mezclaba entre una profunda angustia y esperanza, parecía como si estuviera esperando con ahínco que algo sucedería durante mucho tiempo, y eso por supuesto que me sorprendió, ya que la acostumbrada imagen de Sucy que tengo es de una persona inexpresiva a la que lo único que podría llegar a externar es su satisfacción maligna por las bromas, los hongos y sus pociones.

Acto seguido, sucedió la segunda cosa que nunca de los nunca había visto en el tiempo en el que la conocía, ella se abalanzó sobre mi abrazándome con fuerza, Sucy algunas veces se preocupaba por Lotte o por mí, pero nunca llegaba a los extremos de una demostración de afecto tan íntimo, al contrario, podría decirse que Sucy es una persona muy ermitaña. Y por último, la tercer cosa más extraña, podía sentir una ligera humedad en mi hombro, ¡¿Sucy estaba llorando?!, ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!; trataba de asimilar todo con calma, éste sueño era demasiado retorcido, pero imagine que tal vez Sucy quería decirme algo en aquel ¨sueño¨, por lo que decidí calmarme y separarla para poder hablar con ella, pero al tomarla de los hombros para deshacer el contacto físico una sensación repentina, tal como un choque eléctrico, invadió mi cuerpo haciéndome consciente de que para ser un sueño todo se sentía real. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Sucy, la textura de su pálida piel que rodeaba mi cuerpo en aquel abrazo que parecía eterno pero de algún modo reconfortante, la humedad de sus lágrimas y sobretodo, el dulce aroma que desprendía su cabello, era muy extraño, pero por alguna razón la sensación de aquel abrazo me provocaba el mismo latir que cuando Diana lo hacía por lo que instintivamente mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo para corresponder al abrazo, aunque desafortunadamente parecía que Sucy ya había reaccionado y se separó de mí, tomó mis hombros y me miró a los ojos diciéndome:

\- Akko, te he… estado esperando todo éste tiempo, y parece que al fin los dioses han escuchado mis plegarias, has regresado.

¿Qué?, ¿Plegarias?, ¿Esperando?, wowowowowo… ¿Qué acaba de decir?, antes de siquiera poder abrir la boca para preguntarle algo llegaron unas enfermeras y el mismo doctor que ayer atendió a Sucy y nos dio indicaciones, por lo que Sucy tuvo que retirarse de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarme una última mirada acompañada de una inusual dulce sonrisa.

.

.

.

¨Para ser un sueño sentía que ya había tardado demasiado, podía explicar las reacciones incoherentes pero no las sensaciones, todo me parecía demasiado real para ser una alucinación de la mente¨…seguía pensando mientras a mi alrededor se encontraba el dichoso doctor preparando una especie de medicamento, y cuando terminó, me convenció de la manera más ruda de que todo lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño sino la realidad, es decir, con un tremendo agujerazo en el brazo.

.

.

.

\- Bien señorita Akko, parece que ha sucedido un milagro, llamaremos inmediatamente a todos sus familiares, estarán muy contentos de la noticia. – me dijo sonriendo aquel doctor.

Al fin… ¿desperté?, se supone que Sucy era la internada ¡No yo!, esto se está saliendo de las manos, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí, ¿Por qué se suponía que estaba yo aquí?, trate de guardar la calma y me atreví a preguntar:

\- Doctor, ¿Pero qué sucedió?, usted-usted estuvo ayer dándonos indicaciones para poder entrar a ver a Sucy, ¡Sucy es la que está inconsciente en ésta cama!

El doctor me miró con suma extrañeza y luego le dedicó una mirada fugaz a la puerta por dónde había salido hace unos minutos Sucy.

\- ¿La jovencita que salió hace unos minutos es su amiga Sucy?

\- Si… -asentí

\- ¿Pero de qué habla usted? Jajajajaja, esa muchachita está más saludable que una lechuga a pesar del color pálido de su piel, ella estuvo cuidándola todos éstos seis meses de su estadía, debe ser su amiga de la escuela ¿no es así?, ella llega todas las noches con su uniforme y regresa con un cambio de ropa informal.

Esperen…Él ha dicho ¡6 meses!, ¡Yo estuve internada 6 meses! Y ¡Sucy me cuidaba!, traté de no alterarme pero era imposible, algo verdaderamente malo debió haberme ocurrido para estar 6 meses en el hospital inconsciente, tenía ganas de preguntar más al respecto, pero estaba segura de que si decía algo más podría sonar incoherente , por lo que preferí quedarme callada y seguirle la corriente.

.

.

.

Al poco rato, me trasladaron a otra habitación sin máquinas raras ni todos esos tubos, estaba tratando de adaptarme hasta que por el pasillo escuché dos voces que me parecieron muy familiares:

\- ¿Papá?, ¿Mamá?

\- ¡Akko!, ¡Hijita!, qué alegría que has vuelto con nosotros – mis padres me abrazaban y lloraban de alegría, mientras yo me preguntaba, ¿tan grave habrá sido?

\- Te llevaremos a casa, descansarás y verás que volverás a hacer tu vida con normalidad.

¿Casa?, ¿Y la escuela?, ¿escuela?, Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡Diana!, ¡Diana será castigada por mi culpa!, nonononono!, pero… si está es la realidad… cómo…

En eso, entró el doctor nuevamente a notificarle a mis padres lo que acontecería después, debido a que tenía que estar en observación por lo menos hasta el día de mañana en la tarde para evitar alguna recaída, entre otras indicaciones y avisos.

Después de esa mañana no había vuelto a ver a Sucy, y el resto del día lo pasé junto a mis padres, comimos, jugamos y conversamos, sueño o realidad debía confesar que sentía felicidad de estar con ellos, ya que, desde que había entrado a Luna Nova para cumplir mi sueño escasamente convivía con ellos, extrañaba las bromas de papá y la calidez y confianza que mamá me trasmitía, así que, de todo lo raro que estaba viviendo, podía concluir que esto era lo mejor y por lo único que me sentía agradecida… hasta ahora.

Llegada la noche, mis padres se preparaban para irse y me prometieron que vendrían por mí lo más pronto posible, papá se adelantó pero mamá se quedó para darme un beso en la frente, tal y como lo hacía cada vez después de leerme un cuento antes de dormir.

.

.

.

El reloj daba las 11:00 de la noche, hace una hora mis padres se habían ido y ahora me encontraba sola en la habitación, por lo que aproveché para reflexionar un poco al respecto: ¿Era ésta la realidad?, ¿Y si lo que viví ayer en realidad era un sueño y ésta es la realidad?, ¿Entonces, dónde están las profesoras?, ¿Por qué Sucy se había vuelto tan cercana?, ¿Y Lotte?, ¿Me habrán expulsado de Luna Nova?, cientos de preguntas comenzaban a inundar mi cabeza, hasta que el sonido chirriante de la puerta abriéndose logró despejarme.

Era Sucy otra vez, quién entraba cuidadosamente con un bolso para después sentarse a la silla de al lado, la observé y vi como ella sacaba un par de panecillos para después ofrecerme uno.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?, te he traído tu favorito

Tomé el panecillo más por curiosidad que por hambre y pude notar algo que me dejó perpleja, la marca de ese panecillo según yo, había salido una semana después del incidente de Sucy hace seis meses, Lotte, ella y yo habíamos prometido ir a la ciudad a probarlo cuando estaban anunciando anticipadamente su lanzamiento, pero lamentablemente nunca lo hicimos por lo que ocurrió, así que… ¿Cómo era posible que fuese mi favorito si nunca lo había probado?. Sucy me observaba con cierta extrañesa por los gestos que hacía con el pan, así que lo retiró de mis manos y abrió la envoltura.

\- Sucy, ¿cuándo fuimos a probar esos panecillos?- pregunté genuinamente para recibir una respuesta lógica, pero Sucy sólo me respondió con un suspiro.

\- Ah… el doctor había dicho que algo como esto ocurriría-ella terminó de quitar completamente la envoltura, y cuando terminó, comenzó a partir el panecillo en pequeños pedazos.

\- ¿Qué cosa puede ocurrir, Sucy? – pregunté, pero Sucy me respondió metiéndome un trozo de pan a la boca, a lo que concluí que tal vez no era el momento adecuado para hablar de esto.

Por un momento mi cerebro dejó de pensar, hasta que me percaté del hecho de que Sucy me estaba alimentando, ¿Desde cuándo era ella tan amable conmigo?, iba a impedir que siguiera alimentándome pero cuando me di cuenta de eso el pan de había terminado y Sucy ahora se dedicaba a buscar algo en aquel bolso.

\- Sucy, disculpa, debí haber comido por mi cuenta, no eres ninguna especie de enfermera… y…

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?- Ahora Sucy limpiaba mis labios a detalle con un pañuelo que había sacado de aquel bolso.

¡¿PERO QUÉ?! ¡SU-SU-SU-SUCY!, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, por alguna extraña razón, su acto hizo que me sonrojara al borde del colapso, y poco después al infarto, con lo que me dijo después:

\- ¿Mmmm?, pero si siempre eres tú la que me pide que te alimente y te limpie como a una niña pequeña.

¿Qué?... ¿Yo… hago eso?, Pero si eso sólo lo hacen las pa-re-jas… ¿Ah?

\- Oh, vamos… no me digas que se te ha olvidado, de todo lo que se te pudiera olvidar dudo que esa costumbre sea la que se te pase por alto, aun cuando los primeros días en los que yo me negaba me amenazabas con no dejar de besarme.

¿Besar…te?, espera… ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE?!, ¿Qué-que-que tipo de relación tenía con Sucy?, la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas, al punto de querer desmayarme por lo que me acababa de enterar, ¿es acaso que yo mantenía una relación que iba más allá de la amistad con Sucy?, ¡¿Pero qué estaba pasando?!, me revolví entre las sábanas tratando de digerir la idea pero definitivamente ¡no podía creerlo!. Así que decidí preguntarle todo a Sucy y a obligarla a responderme a como diera lugar.

-Sucy, ¿Podrías explicarme…?

Y volvió a interrumpir el doctor…

-Oh, señorita! Qué bueno que está usted aquí, debe estar muy contenta de cuidar a su amiga pero ahora despierta, jaja, bien, le encargo que la paciente tome éste medicamento y descanse, aunque ahora haya salido del coma, no implica que su cuerpo esté bien descansado, sobre todo por todas las impresiones que se ha llevado hoy. Permiso, y buenas noches, nos veremos mañana señorita Akko.

El doctor salió de la habitación y Sucy comenzó a leer acerca de la dosis para después prepararla, mientras que yo, trataba de recordar lo que iba a preguntarle antes de que el doctor interrumpiera y para cuando lo hice, Sucy ya me estaba obligando a beber el medicamento.

-¿Qué? Espera, no voy a beberme eso, yo estoy bien!

-Akko, por favor, tomalo, es por tu bien

-No! Seguramente es una de tus bromas coludidas con el doctor, yo estoy bien, no la necesito- le decía revolcándome para evitar que me diera a probar esa cosa, ya que con solo olerla era suficiente para vomitar.

\- ah…. Ako, tienes 3 segundos para beberlo- me amenazaba Sucy

-NO!

\- 1….

\- NO! - ¿Qué tal si me hacía daño por que no la necesitaba?

\- 2…

Sucy comenzaba a acercase a mi peligrosamente para obligarme a beber eso

-¡3!- Sucy insertó en su boca la apestosa medicina, y después me besó.

.

.

.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉE? SUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUCY!, ¡me-me-me-me be-be-beso!, comencé a acalorarme y ahora sí sentía que me desmayaba, porqué para ser una broma ¡había ido muy lejos!, traté de levantarme de aquella impresión, pero de pronto sentí el peso del cuerpo de Sucy a un lado mío.

Sucy se subió a la cama y se recostó junto a mí, enredó sus brazos a mi cuerpo y cerró los ojos lentamente, por alguna extraña razón, yo comenzaba a sentir algo similar que cuando estaba con Diana, mi corazón latía con fuerza y sentía que mi cara se quemaba, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, yo nunca había visto a Sucy con otros ojos, pero ésta noche comenzaba a sentir por ella lo mismo que por Diana cada vez que se me acercaba; y me sentí culpable, porqué estaba sintiendo éstas emociones fuertes con alguien que no es Diana y lo peor, con una de mis mejores amigas.

De repente, algo me sacó de mis pensamientos…

-Akko… -Dijo Sucy suavemente. –Qué bueno, que estás aquí, que bueno… que has vuelto conmigo.

Lancé un suspiro, creo que yo también me sentiría feliz si Sucy pudiese despertar de aquel horrible coma, y si ésta era una realidad, no puedo imaginarme cuánto sufrimiento y desesperación habrán sentido las personas a mi alrededor, lo que me hizo pensar, que realmente yo era importante, me sentí feliz y amada, regresé a ver a Sucy y vi cómo se quedó dormida aferrada a mi cintura, su respiración era lenta y calmada, acaricié un mechón de su frente y le susurré: ¨Gracias… por favor, tú también despierta¨.

Ese día había pasado por muchas emociones, pero esa noche ya no quería pensar más, seguramente habría más tiempo para averiguar lo que pasó, así que decidí que era momento para dormir, cerré los ojos y volví a sentir lo mismo antes de despertar ésta mañana.

.

.

.

\- Akko, Akko… Akko!- sentí como alguien me movía del hombro, con dificultad abrí los ojos, era Diana quién me llamaba.

\- ¡Akko! ¡Llevo 30 minutos tratando de despertarte!, ¡Tienes el sueño pesado!, por un momento pensé que tendría que llamar al doctor- Diana parecía preocupada.

Volví a ver hacia la cama y ahí estaba, Sucy seguía tras esos tubos y máquinas, sosteniendo aun mi mano.


	5. Capitulo V: Castigo

**Capítulo V: Castigo**

 **POV. Akko**

 _Diana estaba junto a mí cuando abrí los ojos, ¿Eso quería decir que en realidad todo fue un sueño?, no, no podía creerlo, porque todo lo que había vivido se sentía demasiado físico, tanto, que incluso ahora estaba dudando de que éste escenario fuese la verdad_ _._ _Regrese la mirada hacia dónde se encontraba Sucy y noté que nada había cambiado, ella seguía envuelta en ese estúpido capricho de su cerebro por quedarse inerte en aquel frío lugar._

 _La observé por varios minutos en lo que Diana había salido de la habitación, y entonces recordé lo que había pasado cuando estaba junto a ella, recordé lo que sentía y como había reaccionado, ¿Habrá cambiado algo ahora que ¨desperté¨?, no quise quedarme con la duda y me acerqué a ella, acaricié su cabello suavemente pero nada, no pasaba nada, era como los hechizos de los cuentos de hadas, lo que en un rato lo fue todo ahora se había desvanecido por completo_.

.

.

.

-Akko, tenemos que irnos, le avisaremos al doctor de nuestra partida para que esté al pendiente de Sucy, así que despídete.

\- Ok. – Le respondí a mi princesa de ésta realidad.

.

.

 _Caminamos por el pasillo mientras buscábamos con la mirada al doctor, y al llegar a la sala de espera lo encontramos atendiendo a un pequeño grupo de personas que parecían preocupadas por lo que Diana sugirió que esperáramos un momento sentadas en la sala hasta que se desocupara. Cuando terminó de atender a la personas, nos acercamos a él y le explicamos nuestra situación, el doctor pareció entendernos y nos despidió amablemente; de pronto, noté algo en él que me llamó la atención, por lo que le pedí a Diana que se adelantara._

\- Disculpe...

\- ¿SÍ?, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

\- Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle…

\- Adelante

\- Usted… ¿Siempre monitorea a sus pacientes durante la noche, cierto?

\- Efectivamente, todas las noches, todos los días… aunque por cierto… ahora que lo recuerdo, hay algo que también me gustaría preguntarle a usted.

\- Ammm… sí, ¿Qué es?

\- ¿A dónde fue?

\- ¿Qué a dónde fui?, no comprendo.

\- Sí, anoche al parecer usted salió del hospital y su amiga, la jovencita que acaba de salir, estuvo buscándola por todo el edificio, ¿Por qué no notificó a nuestra enfermera que saldría a descansar?, sabe que la paciente por el momento no se puede quedar sola.

 _¿Qué?, ¿Yo había desaparecido?, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, yo me había quedado en la noche al lado de Sucy cuando sentía que mi cuerpo había caído en un abismo del que ahora creo que se trataba de cansancio, no era posible que yo me despegará de ahí, además, yo tenía conocimiento de que no era ninguna sonámbula y si lo fuese, sería lógico que alguien en el hospital me viera._

\- Oh… Lo-lo siento doctor, no volverá a pasar- fue lo único que pude responder al respecto, ya que, era lógico que si le decía lo contrario no me lo creería.

\- Está bien, no se preocupe, pero espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

\- Sí, doctor- vi como el doctor me daba la espalda para seguir con sus actividades y entonces recordé, porqué había decidido hablar con él… había notado, que llevaba el mismo conjunto que vestía en aquel ¨sueño¨.

 _Salí corriendo de ahí porque Diana me estaba esperando, y ya afuera encontré a Diana recargada en el gran árbol de la entrada:_

\- Listo! Es hora de ir… nos…- cuando llegué a su lado me di cuenta que Diana se había quedado dormida ahí parada.

 _Se veía cansada, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche, ¿Acaso será cierto lo que el doctor me había dicho?, no podía creerlo, Diana me había dicho que no volvería hasta el amanecer, ¿cómo pudo haberme buscado por todo el hospital?; fuese verdad o mentira, no quería despertarla, parecía que necesitaba dormir pero sabía que teníamos que llegar a la escuela, así que, con todo el dolor de mi ser tuve que despertarla; moví sus hombros lentamente, y con eso bastó para que saliera de su sueño. Poco a poco abría sus ojos de par en par mientras yo la miraba idiotizada, perdida en el color de sus hermosos ojos y fue entonces, cuando aquellas mariposas volvieron como siempre a hacer de las suyas en mi estómago cada vez que la veía._

 **Fin POV. Akko**

Akko se quedó inmóvil observando a Diana, mientras ésta comenzaba a adquirir rubor en las mejillas, nerviosa por la acción de Akko, Diana se movió incómoda en su lugar:

\- AH! Pe-perdona, Diana – dijo Akko avergonzada, para después separarse de la rubia.

\- De-descuida, ¿Nos vamos? – Respondió

Ambas montaron la escoba de Diana, y tardaron un poco para acomodarse, pero ya estando listas, Akko se aferró a la cintura de la otra joven y se pusieron en marcha.

 **POV. Diana**

 _Estábamos de camino a la escuela, y aunque anteriormente ya había volado con Akko en la misma escoba conmigo al mando, por alguna extraña razón desde que ella comenzó a llamar mi atención lograba ponerme nerviosa cada vez que viajaba junto a mí y aquella mañana no era la excepción, Akko se sostenía de mi cintura como siempre, pero aunque me hacía sentir intranquila de alguna manera lo disfrutaba, así que decidí que por lo menos ese día no quería ir deprisa, porque no quería separarme de ella._

 _Viajábamos lentamente por la ciudad, para mí era como un sueño y lo mejor era que Akko no cuestionaba acerca de la velocidad; estábamos a punto de llegar a la estación, hasta que el sonido del gran reloj de la ciudad avisó estruendosamente las 9:00 de la mañana y recordé la advertencia de la profesora Finnelan, ¡Qué tarde era!, comencé a ponerme más nerviosa y desesperada de lo normal, ya que tan sólo imaginar lo mal que me iría cuando llegara al instituto me daba nauseas, nunca había incumplido una promesa y jamás había sido irresponsable, ésta vez sabía que no me arrepentiría porque lo había hecho por Akko, pero de alguna manera mi lado nerd siempre se las ingeniaba para molestarme y hacerme sentir mal, por lo que el miedo comenzó a invadirme._

 _Aumenté la velocidad como si estuviera en alguna competencia, pero fue tanta la que apliqué que no me di cuenta de la presencia de una gigante raíz salida:_

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritamos sonoramente pensando que nos estrellaríamos, pero Akko reaccionó rápidamente y se aferró a mí con tanta fuerza que logró que tomara el control nuevamente y la libráramos.

\- ¡Diana! ¡¿Estás bien?!- me preguntó Akko con un tono de preocupación

\- Si-si – contesté _, aunque no del todo, ya que en mi espalda sentí… los pechos de Akko completamente pegados a mi piel… Y como toda una pervertida, la hemorragia nasal comenzó a fluir_.

 **Fin POV. Diana**

 **POV. Akko (Perspectiva)**

 _Nos preparábamos para montar la escoba, ya lo habíamos hecho varias veces y sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, mi corazón no ayudaba con sus constantes latidos y no quería que Diana se diera cuenta de ello aún, así que tenía que buscar una solución al respecto, ya que era lógico que no podía volar sin agarrame, ¡Me caería!._

 _A los pocos segundos de pensar, sólo tenía una alternativa: pasar mis brazos al otro extremo de la escoba encorvándome para no hacer contacto con la espalda de Diana, parecía sensata, pero al analizarla me di cuenta que no era una buena idea, porque mis brazos eran cortos, y si los atravesara por el cuerpo de Diana entonces mis manos… llegarían a rozar sus hermosas, torneadas y… ¡¿Qué?! Nonononono ¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando?!._

\- - Akko, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Te encuentras bien?, tenemos que irnos- preguntó Diana sacándome de mis alocados pensamientos.

\- - Si-si…- contesté, y nerviosa tuve que enlazarme a su cintura.

 _Mientras avanzábamos, noté como Diana iba disminuyendo la velocidad y quise preguntarle la razón, pero cuando me acerqué más a ella sentí como temblaba, ¿Sería que estaba nerviosa porque la profesora Finnelan iba a reprendernos?, si le preguntaba a Diana probablemente la pondría más intranquila, así omití mi curiosidad y la dejé tranquila._

 _Casi llegábamos a la estación, me asomé sobre el hombro de Diana pero cuando lo hice me fue imposible separarme de ella, podía sentir su fresca fragancia y el enternecedor olor de su rizado cabello, en ese momento quería que ella fuese más lento, pero desgraciadamente el sonido del reloj dela ciudad anunció las 9:00 de la mañana y como en los cuentos, rompió el hechizo; Diana aceleró el vuelo, tanto, que no se fijó que nos estrellaríamos con una gigante raíz que sobresalía del suelo, perdió el control y gritamos aterradas, pero fue entonces que reaccioné y la abracé con más fuerza de lo normal, pegando mi cuerpo completamente a ella para mantenerla firme y que tomara nuevamente el control de la escoba; logré estabilizar a Diana y como toda una bruja talentosa que era ella logró esquivar rápidamente el obstáculo y volver a la normalidad._

\- - ¡Diana! ¿Estás bien?- pregunté, pero no hubo respuesta por su parte, probablemente se encontraba conmocionada así que la dejé en paz, hasta que sentí como una gota de sangre volaba hacia mi cara…

\- - ¿¡Diana!?

 **Fin POV. Akko (perspectiva)**

.

.

.

Las jóvenes brujas llegaron varios minutos después de las 9:00 de la mañana y se dirigieron a la entrada de los dormitorios tratando de pasar desapercibidas según el plan de Akko. Al llegar, Akko bajó primero y preocupada por Diana quiso revisar de dónde había provenido aquella mancha de sangre, pero la rubia fue más rápida y limpió su nariz para evitar darle explicaciones a la pelicastaña.

Comenzaron a caminar, y a Akko se le ocurrió que podían entrar por alguna ventana, pero para su suerte la profesora Finnelan apareció a sus espaldas:

\- - Ejem…. Buenos días… señoritas- su tono de voz podía mostrar una molestia reprimida.

.

.

.

En la dirección se encontraban únicamente la profesora Finnelan, Akko y Diana, la directora había salido esa misma mañana junto con algunas otras profesoras al hospital para ver a su estudiante internada y las jovenes profesoras Chariot y Croix se encontraban dando clases, por lo que las dos estudiantes se resignaron a esperar lo peor.

\- - Vaya que usted me ha decepcionado señorita Cavendish, me pareció que el día de ayer fui muy clara con usted y le asigné un horario límite, pero mire la hora que es, ¿Cree usted que está en el límite?

\- - Lo siento profesora Finnelan- asintió Diana tímidamente.

\- - Lo podría esperar de Akko, sus amigas o cualquier otra estudiante, ¿pero usted?, ¿desde cuándo se dedica usted a romper sus promesas?, creí que era usted una descendiente Cavendish honorable.

\- - Lo siento, profesora- volvió a responder Diana avergonzada y sin dejar de mirar hacia el suelo.

Akko observó toda aquella escena en silencio, se sentía sumamente culpable por ver como amonestaban a Diana, sobretodo porque sabía que la que había insistido para ver a Sucy era ella y no Diana, y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias por su culpa además de aceptar aquella humillación. Akko quería responder, pero cayó en cuenta de que si lo hacía podía empeorar las cosas, ¡definitivamente se encontraba entre la espada y la pared!; Volteo a ver como la profesora regañaba a Diana, y fue entonces cuando observó el triste rostro de su amada al punto de las lágrimas por la dureza de las palabras de la profesora más estricta de Luna Nova, y si algo no soportaba Akko, era ver que alguien le causara tristeza a su Diana, por lo que al final decidió que defendería a su amada y tomaría cualquier castigo con tal de que la profesora la dejara en paz.

\- - ¡Profesora!, Diana no… no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó, en todo caso es mía, ¡Soy yo quién merece ser reprendida y castigada!- alegó Akko con toda seguridad.

\- - ¡Akko!- Entonces gritó Diana. - ¡No te metas!, es mi asunto, no el tuyo.

\- - Pero Diana…

\- - Akko, dije que basta. Yo di mi palabra y la he incumplido, por lo tanto, yo he fallado, no tú.

\- - Cavendish tiene razón señorita Kagari, el asunto es con ella no con usted, por lo tanto será mejor que se retire para que yo pueda arreglarme con su compañera, usted ya no tiene que hacer nada aquí, regrese a sus clases.

\- - ¡Pero!

\- - ¡Retírese!- Ordenó furiosa la profesora mientras que con su barita abrió brusca y estruendosamente las puertas de la dirección.

Akko salió hecha una furia, no podía dejar que Diana cargara con todo, pero sabía que tampoco podía involucrarse o de lo contrario tal vez eso le afectaría aún más; tenía que pensar en algo, así que, en cuanto las puertas de la dirección se volvieron a cerrar, se le ocurrió que para ayudarla primero tenía que saber de qué se trataría el castigo. Entonces, lanzó un hechizo de transformación y se convirtió en ratoncito, buscó alguna abertura para entrar y cuando la encontró, se escondió sigilosamente para escuchar el veredicto:

\- - Me duele mucho ser severa con usted, ya que nunca ha cometido una falta, pero usted debe comprender que las reglas se respetan, aquí todas las estudiantes son iguales.

\- - Lo entiendo.

\- - Por lo tanto, considerando que su falta no es demasiado grave, pero… abusó de mi confianza… sólo por hoy usted se encargará de arreglar todas las escobas rotas del almacén, y por supuesto, después de asistir a todas sus clases. ¿Entendido?

\- - Sí profesora Finnelan.

\- - Muy bien, entonces retírese.

Diana salió del lugar para ir a su habitación y prepararse para las clases, hoy sería un largo día para ella.

 **POV. Akko**

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está loca?!, ¡¿Acaso no sabe cuántas escobas se acumulan en el almacén esperando a que sean arregladas?!, Diana no podrá hacerlo sola, ¡Es injusto!. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla, no podía imaginarla sola, en aquel sucio y obscuro almacén arreglando cientos de escobas rotas, en lo que pensaba, me encaminaba lentamente hacia el salón de clases, pero en el camino se me ocurrió algo y tuve que desviarme hacia un lugar que anteriormente frecuentaba. ¡Constanze!._

 **Fin POV. Akko**

Las clases transcurrían unas tras otras, y Diana yacía en su asiento triste y cabizbaja, estaba castigada, se sentía cansada y lo peor… no podría ver a Akko en todo lo que restaba del día y es que desde que se llevaban mejor, Diana y Akko solían ir a la biblioteca a estudiar un rato juntas, actividad que Diana solía esperar todos los días con ansias porque disfrutaba de la presencia de Akko. La hora terminó y seguía la última clase que correspondía a la profesora Chariot, Diana estaba aún más afligida en su asiento pues sabía que pronto se iría a cumplir su castigo y para terminar, notó que Akko se retiró de la última clase, lo que hacía sentir a la rubia más triste porque no la vería desde antes de su castigo.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó anunciando que las clases habían terminado y Diana corrió al almacén inventando una excusa a sus dos inseparables amigas para que no se enteraran de su castigo y así evitar cualquier clase de pregunta que le recordara la vergüenza de esa mañana. Llegó al frente de la puerta del almacén y procuró que nadie la viera, preparó la llave para abrir la puerta pero cuando dio un ligero toque se dio cuenta de que la puerta ya se encontraba abierta.

Entreabrió sigilosamente la puerta y cuidadosamente asomó la cabeza para observar si alguien se encontraba ahí o si únicamente alguien había entrado y se le había olvidado cerrar la puerta, pero de repente escuchó algunos ruidos y con un poco de miedo decidió entrar lentamente al almacén; ya adentro, Diana entre la poca iluminación notó que entre un montón de escobas una cosa se movía, se acercó asustada para ver de qué se trataba y quitó una escoba de encima.

\- - PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP- emitió un sonido el extraño objeto y asustó a Diana hasta el punto de caerse.

\- - ¿Diana? – Akko salió entre la obscuridad y cargo aquella cosa pequeña.

\- - ¿Qué-que-que-que cosa es esa?

Akko se acercó a Diana y le mostró el objeto, resultó que era un mini robot de Constanze.

\- - Ah… - Suspiró Diana recobrando la compostura para después reclamarle a Akko. - ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!, ¡Te dije que éste no es asunto tuyo!.

Akko bajó al pequeño robot, que continuó trabajando en lo que hacía hace algunos momentos, se acercó a Diana y le ofreció la mano ayudándola a levantarse del sucio suelo del almacén.

\- - ¿Recuerdas que ayer en el hospital me dijiste que te quedabas porque querías y no por mí?

\- - Sí, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

\- - Pues que la respuesta es exactamente la misma, estoy aquí porque soy una estudiante que se preocupa por su escuela y quiere cooperar con la limpieza, no porque tú estás aquí.

Akko adoptó una posición firme ante lo que había dicho dejando sin argumento alguno a Diana.

.

.

.

Al poco rato llegaron a un acuerdo y se repartieron las actividades, ya que a pesar de que Akko y el pequeño robot de Constanze ya llegaban algo de tiempo arreglando escobas, aún quedaban demasiadas por componer; las dos chicas trabajaban en silencio, ningún tema de conversación pero tampoco ninguna discusión, y es que, por su parte, Akko se sentía sumamente nerviosa y la razón era simple: se encontraba en un lugar solo y con poca luz junto a la chica de la cual estaba completamente enamorada y su imaginación no estaba ayudando del todo. Para Akko su amada Diana se veía increíblemente linda en esa faceta humilde mientras arreglaba sucias y rotas escobas, a ratos volteaba a verla constantemente pero Diana no le devolvía las miradas.

Pasaron 3 horas arreglando las escobas, hasta que Diana de la nada recordó que quería preguntarle algo a Akko desde la mañana, pero que no lo había hecho por todo lo que se atravesó:

\- - Akko, hay algo que me gustaría que me respondieras.

\- - ¿Sí?

\- - ¿A dónde te fuiste la noche anterior?

\- - Pues… yo me quedé en la habitación con Sucy- contestó Akko instantáneamente hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho el doctor esa mañana.

Por su parte, Diana sólo la miró extrañada...

 **Flashback**

Diana le había prometido a Akko pasar por ella al amanecer y se retiró junto con Lotte, le avisó al doctor de su ausencia y de que alguien se quedaría con Sucy. Cuando llegó a la escuela junto a Lotte no vieron a nadie en la entrada, por lo que se dirigieron cada quién a sus respectivos dormitorios, ya más tarde cuando se arreglaran para descansar Diana iría sola y le avisaría a la profesora Finnelan de su llegada, ya que no era conveniente que la buscaran inmediatamente porque Akko no estaba. Diana llegó a su anhelada habitación e inmediatamente preparó un cambio de ropa para meterse a la ducha, pero en cuánto tocó la cama se tiró en ella y después no pudo levantarse, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida un rato.

Pasó una hora y Diana se levantó precipitadamente, el reloj marcaba entonces las 3 de la mañana, tomó su ropa para meterse al cuarto de baño pero al pasar por la ventana se quedó observando la luna llena que la acompañaba aquella noche, y entonces recordó, lo hermoso que era el rostro de Akko mientras dormía; dejó la ropa de cambio y decidió que volvería junto a Akko esa noche.

.

.

.

Diana llegó al hospital nuevamente, y en el camino el doctor la llamó:

\- - ¡Señorita!, qué bueno que la veo, ¿De casualidad su amiga no se ha comunicado con usted?, la paciente ha estado sola desde hace como dos horas y su amiga no reportó su ausencia, pensamos que tal vez sucedió algún otro imprevisto y tuvo que irse deprisa.

\- - No Doctor, Akko no me ha… llamado…- A Diana le pareció extraño lo que le había dicho el doctor, ¿En dónde se habría metido Akko?, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho antes de irse.

\- - Discúlpeme doctor, ¿pero podría quedarse un poco más con nuestra compañera?, creo que tengo que revisar algo, trataré de no demorar demasiado.

\- - Claro, no se preocupe, vaya con cuidado.

Diana salió de nuevo del hospital y voló rápidamente buscando a Akko por toda la ciudad, ya que, según Diana, probablemente Akko le había hecho caso y se había ido caminando hasta la estación.

.

.

.

-Aggggggg! ¡Le dije que me esperara! ¿Cómo se le ocurre caminar sola hasta la estación? ¡¿Y si le pasa algo?!.

Diana llegó a la estación pero no había rastro alguno de Akko, la buscó entre los árboles y a los alrededores pero nada, su impaciencia y su preocupación cada vez incrementaban más, sabía que no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer algo, por lo que decidió regresar al hospital a vuelo lento para buscar en cada rincón a Akko.

Daban las 5:30 de la mañana y Akko seguía sin aparecer, Diana llegó nuevamente al hospital después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, estaba cansada pero sabía que no podía rendirse, la siguió buscando incluso hasta en los baños del hospital y nada, se sentó en una silla de la sala de espera para recuperar el aliento, hasta que el doctor volvió y le avisó conmocionado de la repentina aparición de Akko en la habitación de Sucy.

 **Fin Flashback**

\- - Te-te-te lo juro, ¡yo estaba ahí!, ¿A dónde más iría?

\- - Akko, se lo que vi, ¡te estuve buscando toda la noche!, ¡Hasta el doctor estaba asustado de cómo apareciste de repente!, es lógico que te habías ido a otro lugar.

¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Cómo era posible que Akko no estuviera ahí?, todo sanaba muy incoherente y entonces Akko comenzó a recordar lo que había sentido justo después de cerrar los ojos, ¿Tendría que ver aquella ¨desaparición¨ suya con aquella extraña experiencia?, la incertidumbre de saber que era verdad y que mentira aumentaba, pero Akko no se sentía preparada para decirle a Diana lo que le pasó, ¿Y si la tomaba de loca?, por lo que prefirió guardase aquello y mentirle:

\- - Ah…. Ya recuerdo, ammm… creo que… que me había quedado dormida en la tasa de baño de la tienda de al lado, je je lo siento.

Diana soltó un bufido y regresó a sus actividades, ignorando esa pequeña discusión, ya que al fin y al cabo, ella no podía enojarse con Akko.

.

.

.

Ya casi era media noche, todas las estudiantes ya se encontraban en sus respectivos dormitorios descansando para un nuevo día y Diana y Akko seguían arreglando las escobas mientras que de vez en cuando platicaban, cuando se dieron cuenta ya les quedaban muy pocas escobas por arreglar, por lo que decidieron repartirse las que quedaban para terminar más rápido; las escobas que quedaban no necesitaban de grandes arreglos, así que las chicas se alegraron porque sabían que terminarían pronto, Akko se fue a arreglar rápidamente y Diana seguía a toda prisa con las que le había tocado, hasta que una de ellas…

\- - ¡Auch!- Gritó Diana

\- - ¡¿Qué pasa?!

\- - No es nada, es sólo que ésta escoba está un poco astillada- comentó Diana con una mueca de dolor.

\- - Dejame ver.

Akko tomó la escoba y efectivamente, notó que la escoba estaba completamente astillada, por lo que le pidió de favor al pequeño robot que le ayudara con aquella escoba.

\- - ¿Qué haces? Es demasiado para él, esa escoba era mi responsabilidad.

\- - Diana… el robot es de metal, tú no. Si la sigues manipulando te volverás a lastimar, a ver, dejame revisarte…

\- ¡No! No-no es nada- respondió abruptamente Diana, ya que no quería que Akko la viera.

Definitivamente Diana no permitiría que Akko la viera lastimada, pero la terquedad de ésta era más grande, así que tiró del brazo de la rubia para buscar la astilla a la fuerza. Le abrió la mano que tenía cerrada en un puño y la jaló hacia dónde daba la luz, en cuanto llegó al lugar con iluminación pudo darse cuenta de que Diana estaba sangrando y que tenía una enorme astilla enterrada en su dedo anular.

\- - ¡¿Cómo de que no te pasa algo?!, ¡Mira ésta astilla!

Diana intentó apartar su mano, pero Akko la apretó con más fuerza y evitó que ésta se zafara.

\- - ¡Te voy a quitar la astilla, así que deja de moverte!- Akko aprisionó la mano de Diana y cuidadosamente le quitó la astilla del dedo.

\- - ¡AUCH!- se volvió a quejar Diana y más sangre comenzó a brotar.

Akko sabía que la enfermería estaba cerrada, pero no podía dejar que Diana siguiera sangrando, así que recordó lo que su mamá solía hacer cuando ella se lastimaba y decidió intentarlo.

\- - ¡AKKO! ¡¿Qué-que-que-que estás haciendo?!- gritó Diana completamente ruborizada.

Akko había tomado su dedo herido y le brindó un beso en la herida.

 **POV. Akko**

 _Estaba nerviosa por lo que acababa de hacer, y noté como Diana me miraba con el rostro completamente rojo, toqué mis labios que tenían un poco de su sangre e inconscientemente me los relamí, su sangre era deliciosa, perfecta como ella misma, y fue entonces que no pude detenerme, tomé su dedo nuevamente y lamí retirando todo rastro de su sangre, para después insertarlo lentamente en mi boca; podía sentir la piel de su delgado dedo en mi lengua y como su sangre se adhería a ella, succioné hasta que dejó de salir… y entonces escuché…_

\- - ¡Ah!

 _Volteé a ver la cara Diana y por su expresión, me di cuenta que se trataba de un gemido…_

\- - ¡Diana! ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!- solté su dedo, pues me había dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos lujuriosos hacia Diana habían salido un poco a la luz.

 _Entonces, sentía como la temperatura comenzaba a recorrer todo mi cuerpo y Diana lo empeoraba con su inocente mirada de no saber nada, ¿Por qué?, porque me tentaba a sacar un lado que únicamente quería salir con ella._

 _Nos quedamos completamente inertes en nuestras posiciones, no supe cómo pero habíamos quedado en el piso, Diana pegada a la pared, bajé la mirada para evitar verla ya que después de aquel acto no me atrevía siquiera a mirarla. Pasados unos minutos sentí como Diana se levantaba de suelo sin decir alguna palabra, por lo que supuse que estaba enfadada conmigo, comencé a sentirme triste al respecto, ¿Y si ahora me odia y ya nunca me vuelve a hablar?, fue lo primero que pensé, no quería perderla, así que avergonzada sin encontrar siquiera las palabras adecuadas me armé de valor y me acerqué a ella:_

\- Diana…- dije acercándome a una distancia decente.

\- Akko…- me respondió con la mirada clavada al suelo.

\- Mmmm…. Yo… verás… Sé que fue raro pero en verdad… yo no quiero que dejes de hablarme, y tampoco quiero dejar de verte, así que… ¡Lo siento!, por favor, ¡perdóname! Sé que ahora pensarás que soy aún más rara pero te juro que no sé lo que me pasó… yo…- _me aventuré a acercarme más a ella, quería que no me odiara y que me escuchara, así que tomé sus hombros con la esperanza de que me dijera algo pero, nada, ella sólo se limitaba a ver el suelo; y entonces pensé lo peor, ¿Ahora me odia?, comencé a sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor en mi pecho y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a derramar lágrimas, Diana me odiaba estaba segura de eso, porque su silencio lo trasmitía todo. Dejé de presionar sus hombros y resignada estaba a punto de retirarme hasta que…_

\- - A mi… me gustan las personas raras…

 _¡¿Qué había dicho?!, regresé a verla a la cara y noté como la cara de Diana estaba completamente roja mientras temblaba, ¿Acaso la intención de sus palabras era la pensaba?, el hecho de pensar que le gustaba a Diana hacía que el pulso se me acelerara, y sentía como un brote de esperanza surgía en mi corazón, ¿Sería éste el momento adecuado para hablarle de mis sentimientos?, no lo sabía, hasta que…_

 _Diana se acercó a mí, rompiendo la decente distancia y posó un dedo sobre mis labios, comenzó a moverlos, perdida en una lenta danza, recorriendo cada parte de ellos. ¿Esto era un sueño?, si lo fuese, realmente no quería despertar, pero entonces, regresé a verla buscando su mirada:_

\- - Ah! ¡A-akko! Creo que…

 _Y no la dejé hablar, me perdí en sus ojos y mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo, la arrinconé hacia la pared, Diana no me detenía y yo no sabía si odiarla por eso, porque la amaba, y no sabía exactamente de lo que podría llegar a hacerle. Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro, atraída por sus labios, ella cerró los ojos, ¿Me estaba dando permiso para tomarla?, quién sabe, ya estaba ahí y ella no ponía resistencia, no sabía si me arrepentiría después de hacer esto pero mi cuerpo seguía reaccionando sin pedirme permiso, faltaba poco para hacer uno de mis sueños realidad, ¡iba a besarla!, faltaban muy pocos centímetros, pero de pronto, el sonido de la puerta del almacén lo arruinó._

\- - Señorita Diana, ¿Ya ha terminado? – _Era la profesora Finnelan, nos separamos instantáneamente y agradecí por la escasa luz del almacén, me escondí entre la obscuridad y entonces me dejé llevar por los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón._

\- - Si-si! He terminado pro-profesora- contestó Diana tratando de ocultar la emoción que sentíamos hace unos momentos.

\- - Muy bien, entonces, ya puede retirarse, espero que no lo vuelva a hacer y reflexione sobre esto. Venga conmigo, cerraré el…

\- - ¡No! No… no se preocupe, yo-yo cierro.

\- - Está bien… pero recuerde regresarme las llaves mañana.- la profesora se retiró y yo sudé la gota gorda.

 _Esperé hasta que se alejara lo suficiente y salí de mi escondite, Diana seguía parada en el marco de la puerta, cuando me acerque las dos nos miramos con suma vergüenza:_

\- - Bu-bue-bueno, A-Akko, ya es hora de… descansar... ¿No-no crees?

\- - Si-si-si-si, creo que será mejor irnos a dormir- contesté torpemente.

 _Salimos de ahí y Diana cerró la puerta, caminamos por el pasillo de los dormitorios sin decirnos nada hasta que llegamos a mi dormitorio, que quedaba más cerca._

\- - Du-du-duerme bien, Akko.

\- - I-I-Igualmente, Diana, des-descansa.

 _Nos dedicamos una última sonrisa antes de dormir y para mí, eso fue motivo suficiente para asegurarme un fantástico sueño. Cerré la puerta, y me derretí en ella, todavía podía sentir mi cuerpo caliente, todo lo que acababa de pasar había quedado inconcluso y sin embargo seguía acelerando mí ya agitado corazón; me pellizqué para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño, pero me dolió y con eso me bastó para ser feliz._

 _Preparé el agua para ducharme, necesitaba agua fría para bajar ésta temperatura, por lo que comencé a quitarme el uniforme, seguía pensando en ella, y me desvestí como si ella estuviera observándome, primero retiré mi lazo, para después dejara caer el cinturón color rojo que identificaba a mi equipo, luego, siguieron la falda y el chaleco, y por último, la camisa, la bajaba lentamente mientras mi mente seguía en las nubes, hasta que de pronto sentí como una de las mangas se había atascado con algo, impidiendo que saliera completamente de mi cuerpo; la traté de retirarla con cuidado y cuando la alcé, noté algo que me dejó impactada…_

 _Una aguja pegada con una cinta adhesiva, lista para conectarse a una bolsa de suero._

 _Me asusté, y rápidamente revisé otra parte de mi cuerpo… y sí, también ahí estaba… la marca de la inyección que me aplicaron al despertar en ese supuesto ¨sueño¨._

Estimados lectores, gracias por seguir mi historia. Pude notar que existen ciertas dudas respecto al capitulo anterior, pero como dije, tengan un poco de paciencia, las respuestas como toda novela de suspenso llegan al final, esa es la esencia de Fragmento.

 **Pero... les daré una pequeña pista... ¿Alguna vez han leído los manga de CLAMP?**

 **Si me permiten, hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias.**

 **E.C.**


	6. Capítulo VI: No lo niegues

**Capítulo VI: No lo niegues**

 **POV. Akko**

 _Toqué y presioné la zona de la aguja, me dolía, dolía mucho, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, no lo sabía; comenzó a darme vueltas la cabeza, ¿De qué se trataba esto?, ¿Un sueño?, no lo sabía, todas las cosas se movían a mi alrededor y me sentía mareada, de repente pensé en ti, en ti mi amada Diana, para después cerrar los ojos._

.

.

.

 _Todo era obscuridad, sentía que mi cuerpo flotaba y a la vez se hundía entre una sábana negra, tan negra que ni siquiera podía distinguir cuál era su comienzo y cual su final, el miedo me acompañaba como un amigo fiel obligándome a cerrar los ojos. Fue entonces cuando sobre mis párpados sentí la presencia de luz; una, dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces parpadee sin distinguir algo a mi alrededor, con mis manos me aventuré a explorar y en el tacto distinguí que la base sobre la que me encontraba no era frío y duro suelo de mi dormitorio en Luna Nova, sino lo contrario, se trataba de algo blando y cálido. Me atreví a levantarme, pero algo ligeramente pesado me lo impedía, era Sucy, enlazada a mi cuerpo mientras dormía, a mi lado en la misma habitación en el mismo hospital de aquello que llamaba ¨sueño¨._

 **Fin POV. Akko**

\- Ummmm…..ummm… ¿Akko?- Despertaba perezosamente Sucy buscando a Akko con sus manos.

\- ¿Su-su-sucy?

\- ¿Te has despertado ya?

\- Si-si – contestaba Akko mientras que en su rostro expresaba un severo gesto depreocupación.

\- ¿Qué tienes?

\- No-no es nada- respondió, sin embargo ella sabía que no lo estaba y tampoco lo estaría, ¿sueño?, ¿realidad alterna?, un enigma extraño, misterioso… triste.

Akko observó hacia la ventana buscando algo inconscientemente, su mirada parecía perdida, una sensación comenzó a atormentarla y su corazón comenzaba a doler envuelto en una vestidura de angustia. Observó el reloj que marcaba las 10:00 a.m. y recordó, que hace algunos instantes el reloj tan sólo marcaba las 12:30 de la mañana, ¿Era más tarde?, ¿Era ayer?, quería llorar, explotar, desvanecerse, perder el control, pero todos esos sentimientos se disiparon cuando el tacto de algo suave y semihumedo tocó su mejilla izquierda, borrando así, cualquier rastros de angustia alojado en su corazón.

 **POV. Akko**

 _Sumida en mis desesperantes pensamientos, sentí la piel suave de los labios de quien según yo era mi mejor amiga, su respiración calentaba mi fría mejilla, Sucy me estaba regalando un delicado y lento beso, provocando una temperatura cálida en mi cuerpo. Acto seguido, Sucy se separó de mi rostro y tomó mi mano, yo no sabía que sentir, y es que en ese momento sentía que lo olvidaba todo, haciéndome caer en cuenta de que cada movimiento de Sucy hacia mí, me provocaba la necesidad de querer poseer su presencia._

 **Fin POV. Akko**

Mientras Akko se debatía entre los acontecimientos y sentimientos ajenos, Sucy notó la preocupación de la chica, por lo que actuó de forma inusual según la costumbre de Akko:

\- Akko

\- ¿Ah? ¿Sí? – Respondió la peli castaña recién salida de sus pensamientos.

Sucy abandonó su posición junto a Akko para acomodarse con cada pierna a los costados de la peli castaña, sentándose ligeramente sobre el vientre de ésta.

\- ¡¿Sucy?! – Preguntó sumamente nerviosa la susodicha.

\- Sé que siempre has querido que haga esto, pero te aclaro que ésta vez lo hago porque estoy preocupada por ti, así que no te acostumbres, ¿entendido?, bien, ahora dime: ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Te sientes ajena a esto?- Sucy respondió acercándose más a la otra chica, parecía angustiada y es que sabía que el accidente de Akko podía provocarle amnesia y olvidar todo, su todo.

\- Bésame…

\- ¿Qué?- Akko no podía creer lo que su ¨amiga¨ le había pedido, ¿Qué la besara?, ¿Cómo era posible?, comenzó a sonrojarse al extremo mientras tartamudeaba, hasta que sintió la mano de Sucy acariciando su mejilla y en su lugar se paralizó.

Para cuando volvió en sí, Sucy ya se encontraba a centímetros de sus labios.

.

.

.

TOCK, TOCK. Golpearon la puerta y Sucy se separó bufando de molestia, mientras que Akko seguía tiesa y roja como tomate. Al minuto, era el doctor y los padres de la castaña quiénes entraban a la habitación:

\- ¡Buenos días cariño! – saludaron efusivamente a su hija

\- Buenos días señoritas- saludó el doctor

\- Buenos días…- respondió no tan contenta Sucy.

.

.

.

Después de todo lo que ocurrió aquella mañana, Akko tuvo una ¨última revisión¨, el doctor la dio de alta y ahora se dirigía en auto a su hogar junto a sus padres y… Sucy. En el auto, sus padres cantaban una canción que trasmitían en la radio, mientras que ella, observaba atentamente como Sucy sentada a su lado miraba a través de la ventana. Akko se preguntaba en que estaría pensando ella, y sin querer, comenzó a admirar cada una de sus finas facciones, mientras lo hacía, recordó lo que sucedió esa misma mañana.

 **POV. Akko**

 _¡¿Qué-que-qué demonios?!, ¡Ya lo había olvidado!, ¡Sucy iba a besarme!, pero no como aquella vez de la medicina, ésta vez parecía ir enserio. Ella todavía miraba por la ventana, hasta que escuché que mi madre le preguntó acerca de qué le gustaría comer ésta tarde, s lo que recordé: yo nunca le he presentado mis padres a Sucy, ¿Cómo era posible que se hablaran con tanta confianza?._

\- Lo que usted decida, aprecio mucho su comida, cocina usted muy delicioso – _escuché como Sucy le respondía._

 _¿Por qué Sucy parecía tan cercana a ellos?, ¿Cómo y dónde los conoció?, de pronto, Sucy regresó a verme a los ojos acompañando su mirada con una sonrisa para después deslizar su mano sobre la mía, y yo… yo solo comenzaba a sentir algo familiar en el estómago, un sentimiento que provocaba que mi rostro se tornara rojo._

 _Al cabo de una hora y media llegamos a casa, y por un instante, entre todo ésta travesía, me sentí contenta, extrañaba mi hogar y estar aquí aun cuando nada tenía explicación lógica para mí. Mamá y papá me ayudaron a bajar del auto aun cuando podía hacerlo yo misma, mientras que Sucy sacaba de la cajuela algunas bolsas._

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, te prepararé algo delicioso.

\- Oh, está bien. Muchas gracias – _Mamá le dijo amistosamente y Sucy le respondió respetuosamente._

 _Me interrogué lo mismo que hace un rato, miré como Sucy conversaba amenamente ahora con mis dos padres y entonces comprendí, que no encontraría respuesta alguna por ahora, y los ignoré._

.

.

.

 _El día transcurrió, nos sentamos y mamá preparó una deliciosa sopa de miso, comimos y al terminar, Sucy se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero mamá rechazó su oferta y a cambio escuché que le ofrecía insistentemente que se quedara ésta noche a dormir._

\- Cariño, el baño está listo. ¿Podrías avisarle a Sucy por si gusta tomar una ducha?- _mamá me gritó desde la cocina, por lo que inmediatamente obedecí y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, en dónde se encontraba Sucy, pero cuando entré, ella me sorprendió con su anticipada respuesta:_

\- Escuché a tu mamá, pero en ésta ocasión no caeré en tu trampa, sólo te pasaré la ropa y esperaré hasta que termines, ¿Te quedó claro?.

 _¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso?, ¿A qué se refería?, decidí no tomarle importancia ésta vez, pero me fue imposible, ya que al regresar a verla pude notar un rubor sumamente notable a través de uno de sus oídos descubiertos de su cabellera._

.

.

.

 _Terminé de bañarme, y como Sucy lo dijo, me paso mi ropa de dormir, salí y ella fue la siguiente en entrar; salí del cuarto de baño para darle intimidad y caminé hacia mi cama, me recosté y observé el techo recordando cuánto extrañaba mi habitación, respiré y me relajé hasta que se me cruzó una idea: ¿Qué pasaría si ahora mismo cerrara los ojos?, ¿volvería?, lo intenté con la fe de que funcionaría, pero en cambio sólo podía sentir el viento que entraba por la ventana, comencé a inquietarme y me levanté dirigiéndome hacia la ventana. Desde ahí, asomada, no podía ver la torre de Luna Nova, todo lo que había en su lugar eran las luces de la ciudad y recordé los tiempos en los que mi sueño era entrar a esa escuela para conocer a Chariot, ¿Qué pasaba ahora?, ¿Me habrán expulsado?, ¿Estaré de vacaciones?, una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla, estaba asustada y_ _confundida, porque en ese presente comenzaba a creer que mi vida estaba atrapada entre una fantasía asfixiante._

 _¡Pack! De la nada escuché un ruido y me alejé de la ventana._

 _¡Pack! Volví a escuchar y me acerqué para descubrir el origen de aquel ruido, y cuando lo reconocí, noté que provenía del cuarto de baño. ¿Se habrá resbalado Sucy?, me di la vuelta suponiendo que estaría bien, pero el ruido se hizo más audible._

¡PAAAACK!PAAAACK!- _Corrí apresuradamente, ¿Le habrá sucedido algo a Sucy?._

\- ¡Sucy! – _Traté de abrir la puerta pero se sentía dura, tiré y tiré, hasta que de la nada se ablandó y acto seguido la empujé_.

\- ¡Sucy! ¿Estás… bien? – _La puerta se abrió mostrándome la imagen de una Sucy completamente desnuda y escasamente cubierta por la toalla que sostenía, mientras que me dirigía una mirada perpleja con algo que parecía ser humo saliendo por sus oídos._

\- ¡AKKO! ¡Te dije que ésta vez no! – _Cerró la puerta rápidamente dejándome con una hemorragia nasal._

.

.

.

\- ¿Por qué intentaste hacerlo de nuevo?, la vez pasada casi nos atrapan, ¿no aprendiste la lección?, está bien que lo sepan pero no es excusa para faltarles al respeto – _Sucy me decía ahora calmadamente y con su usual bata de dormir puesta, mientras que por mi parte, la escuchaba confundida con ambas fosas nasales tapadas con pañuelos que detenían la sangre._

\- La puerta se atascó y no podía abrirla, sabes que siempre se atasca por falta de aceite _…- comentó, aunque yo seguía sin saber qué._

 _Sucy se quedó sin decir nada y el silencio invadió por completo la habitación, pero al cabo de algunos segundos Sucy lo rompió:_

\- Pero… Si-si tu-tú quieres… lo he-he pensado y… creo… estar lista…

 _¿Lista?, ¿Para qué?, Sucy hablaba sin mirarme a la cara y lo único que podía notar eran sus orejas completamente rojas._

\- Pero… tendrá que ser cuando nadie esté…- _no sabía que me decía y no quería hacerme de conclusiones descabelladas, así que decidí armarme de valor y preguntarle._

\- Sucy… discúlpame pero, ¿De qué estás hablando?- _Estaba por responderme, pero mamá interrumpió entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de galletas y dos vasos de leche._

 _Comimos sin decirnos nada, podía sentir cierta tensión en el ambiente y me entró miedo de preguntar nuevamente, Sucy terminó su porción y se dirigió al baño a cepillar sus dientes, cuando ella terminó, hice lo mismo._

 _Al poco rato, terminé y entré en la habitación, no había futón y supuse que compartiríamos la cama; Sucy estaba sentada al borde de ésta con la mirada apuntada al suelo, parecía murmurar algo, me acerqué a ella con pena porque no sabía que tan delicado era el tema de hace un rato, ¿He herido sus sentimientos?, me senté a su lado y acaricié su espalda. Sucy volteó, y me abrazó fuertemente._

 **Fin POV. Akko**

\- Dime la verdad, ¿no recuerdas nada?- Decía Sucy abrazando con fuerza a la otra bruja, y en su lugar, Akko no sabía que responder.

\- Tú me prometiste no olvidar nuestros momentos y entiendo que ese estúpido accidente los esté borrando, pero… me duele… y no lo puedo evitar.

\- Sucy…

\- Akko, te ayudaré a recordar cada detalle, cada cosa, fecha, no importa el tiempo, ahora me toca a mí hacer algo por ti; sólo por favor, no lo niegues y… a cambio simplemente dime que no lo recuerdas.

Algo en Akko comenzó a surgir, y sintió que el cuerpo de Sucy era agradable e indispensable para su existencia, sin restricciones pero también sin permiso, rodeó a Sucy con sus brazos acariciando la línea de su espalda por instinto, sintiendo que lo había hecho antes. En respuesta, Sucy la recostó sobre la cama sin dejar de abrazarla, se miraron a los ojos y en su lugar, Akko se movía inquieta y con el corazón acelerado, Sucy acercó su rostro y Akko pensó que la besaría, cerró los ojos olvidándolo todo y entregándose, esperando sólo lo que quería esperar y que no se dio, porque en cambio, Sucy sólo hundió su cara en la almohada, aspirando el olor de la peli castaña.

\- No quiero decirlo otra vez, pero lo haré como parte de mi promesa… yo también… te-te amo, así que por favor, recuérdalo todo.

Al escuchar esto, los sentimientos de Akko comenzaron a alborotarse y ésta vez por Sucy.

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos embriagada por el aroma de Sucy, lavanda, lavanda… sentía que dormía, y en sus sueños comenzó a ver un campo de lavandas, y detrás de ellas, una silueta, se acercó por curiosidad y al estar cerca abrió los ojos.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos…

Abrió los…

Abrió…

\- ¿Akko? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Akko abrió los ojos, y vio que se trataba de Lotte, observó alrededor y cayó en cuenta de que seguía en Luna Nova.

\- Sí… sólo que creo que me quedé dormida – contestó

\- Será mejor que te bañes y te prepares rápido, la primera clase es de la profesora Croix, ¡voy primera!.

Lotte salió y Akko se quedó sentada en el suelo observando cada cosa con atención, hasta que percibió un olor familiar: lavanda, porque Akko sostenía una flor de lavanda.

 **Pido una disculpa a todos quienes me siguen por el atraso, se me atravesaron algunas situaciones y no tuve tiempo. Y en respuesta a mi seguidor GUEST respondo a tu duda: This fanfic is not a crossover.**

 **Gracias, E.C.**


	7. Capítulo VII: Respuestas

**Capítulo VII: Respuestas**

¨ ¿Hasta cuándo escucharás el sonido de los fragmentos caer, Akko?¨

Una flor de lavanda, fue el motivo para comenzar a buscar explicaciones y respuestas concretas.

 **POV. Akko**

 _Comencé a transpirar aunque en el ambiente no había calor, con una presión en la cabeza y con mis manos temblorosas sostuve aquella flor de lavanda, ésta vez no había un pretexto coherente que utilizar para explicar la existencia de la flor en mi mano. Aquella vez la entrada del suero, y ahora la lavanda habían pasado los límites de la cordura y la realidad, pero… ¿qué podía hacer?._

 _Caminé hasta el baño con las piernas temblorosas y asomándome al espejo pude ver mi rostro, lo mallugué tantas veces para asegurarme que lo que estaba tocando era real, ¿ésta persona era yo?, jalé mis mejillas hasta dejarlas rojas y al parecer sí, ésa era yo, y tenía que salir a buscar respuestas y no excusas._

 _Miré el reloj y ya era tarde para la primera clase del día, sin embargo no me importaba, si quería buscar respuestas el tiempo era lo que más necesitaba aprovechar; me senté por un momento al borde mi cama para tratar de calmar mi exaltación y así comenzar a planear lo que procedería en mi búsqueda._

 _Las ideas comenzaron a llegar y lo primero que me propuse a hacer era no asistir a clases durante un tiempo, así que tenía que inventar una buena excusa para poder exonerarme, ¿alguna enfermedad que me haga ganar días?, ¿un accidente?, analicé y opté por la segunda opción, ya que si me enfermaba probablemente me prohibirían salir y lo que precisamente necesitaba era salir a investigar. Segundo, comencé a prepararme para simular todas mis intenciones que querer a realizar mis actividades cotidianas con gusto frente al espejo, si no quería que me descubrieran tenía que dar una actuación perfecta._

 _Tercero, ya preparada para el día vendría la parte más difícil…¨ el accidente¨, era obvio que tenía que pasar algo realmente impresionante para conseguir una incapacidad justificada, pero a su vez, no tenía que ser lo sumamente grave como para impedir moverme; di tres vueltas alrededor de la habitación tratando de obtener alguna idea hasta que recordé un pequeño detalle que nadie conocía acerca de mí, en realidad tenía la habilidad de ser ambidiestra y eso quería decir que si llegara a fracturarme la mano con la que habitualmente suelo escribir no habría problema alguno si deseara tomar notas en mi investigación o tomar los apuntes de las clases en secreto para no atrasarme, claro, siempre y cuando nadie se enterara de mi pequeño secreto._

 _Una fractura, una fractura en el brazo derecho que amerite un enorme yeso que evite mi capacidad de ¨escribir¨, eso debía ser suficiente, así que pasé al siguiente paso: la acción, me aventé con todo mi peso hacia la pared y me tiré varias veces hacia el suelo mientras varias veces exclamaba un sonoro ¨AUCH¨, pero nada funcionaba… ¡No podía fracturarme!, me rendí y me tiré resignada en la silla del escritorio de Lotte, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, levanté la mirada y mi mirada se centró en un objeto que llamó mucho mi atención: una flecha. Corrí apresuradamente a sacarla de entre todos los objetos amontonados y cuando la saqué pude apreciar el visible filo de su punta, por lo que, ya tenía una idea de que hacer: cortaduras._

 _Sostuve el cuerpo de la flecha y evidentemente los nervios comenzaron a hacerse presente, ¨Todo lo que deseas requiere de un sacrificio¨ pensé, apunté la punta hacia la palma de mi mano derecha y lentamente comencé a cortar; Dos, tres, cuatro, hasta seis cortes bastaron para sentir como la sangre escurría con abundancia hasta el suelo, mientras las lágrimas del dolor humedecían por completo el cuello de mi camisa y en mi mente, el pensamiento de resolver el enigma de mis sentimientos por Sucy… y por mi amada Diana._

 **Fin POV. Akko**

La sangre manchó el suelo del dormitorio del equipo rojo y Akko decidió dejar el rastro para hacer la escena más creíble, limpió y escondió la flecha, después salió corriendo de ahí llevando consigo aquella extraña flor de lavanda. Su plan era ir directamente a la enfermería e inventar una cualquier excusa, pero la suerte decidió sonreírle y en el pasillo se encontró con la profesora Chariot quién llevaba una pila gigantesca de libros; Akko aprovechó la situación y se pegó a la pared, actuando como si tuviera anemia y dejando evidencia de su sangre hasta que a escasos metros de la profesora gritó:

\- ¡Profesora! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!

El grito le salió a Akko tan lastimero que la profesora inmediatamente arrojó sin importancia lo que llevaba para auxiliar a la estudiante que clamaba por su ayuda.

\- ¿Akko?, ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Akko! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

\- Yo… - Akko simuló que se desmayaba

\- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Te llevaré de inmediato a la enfermería!- dijo la profesora Chariot mientras intentaba cargar a la pequeña estudiante con dificultad

\- ¡¿Pero qué sucedió?!- de repente exclamó la profesora Croix quién acababa de concluir su clase y se apresuró a auxiliar a la estudiante.

Por su parte, Akko sólo sonreía por debajo al ver que su plan había funcionado.

Transcurrieron 40 minutos, la doctora atendió la mano de la chica y la vendó, al término de la curación la doctora dio indicaciones tanto a las profesoras como a la propia Akko, sólo una semana, una semana le dieron de incapacidad y eso fue suficiente para que Akko ejecutara si siguiente paso: recorre todos los estantes de libros existentes en cada rincón de Luna Nova.

.

.

.

El día aconteció, y cierta estudiante famosa parecía estar buscando con ansiedad algo o más bien a ¨alguien¨ en cada lugar al que iba. Durante clases, escuchó a Lotte decir que Akko ya estaba retrasada en las clases y que iría a buscarla tan pronto como tuvieran receso, comentario que le preocupó y le causó una distracción total durante todas las clases, profesoras venían y se iban, sin embargo Diana sólo se limitaba a fingir que prestaba atención mientras discretamente observaba a tantos la puerta del salón con la esperanza de escuchar a Akko escandalosamente como de costumbre, pero para su desgracia, eso nunca sucedió.

La hora del receso se dio y Diana examinó por completo la cafetería hasta dar con Lotte, al principio quiso preguntarle por Akko, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió y entonces optó por seguirla, la siguió sólo hasta la puerta, porque lamentablemente apareció la directora solicitando su ayuda, abortando así, su misión de localizar a su querida Akko.

.

.

.

El atardecer cayó, bañando con sus cálidos colores a la escuela y sus alrededores, y tal como Akko lo planeó se dedicó a buscar libros que según ella pudieran ayudarle a encontrar respuestas, por lo que se encontraba en la gran biblioteca del instituto recorriendo cada uno de sus pasillos. ¨sueños¨, ¨dimensiones¨, ¨diccionarios de sueños¨, ¨realidades alternas¨ toda una gran pila de esos tipos de libros transportaba a la mesa de lectura, cuando creyó haber recopilado los que creía necesarios se sentó y comenzó a buscar.

Pasaron las horas y Akko devoraba con pasadas a gran velocidad todos los libros, algunos parecían acercarse a lo que buscaba mientras que otros le decían absolutamente nada; comenzaba a cansarse, pero prometió terminar la búsqueda en aquella biblioteca y sintió que no podía parar.

.

.

.

Agobiada de no encontrar a Akko, Diana lanzaba suspiros cargados de tristeza mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, pensaba que leer algún buen libro la distraería, así que en cuanto llegó se dirigió a la estantería de novelas, tomó una novela corta y buscó una mesa para poder sentarse a leer tranquilamente, hasta que de pronto, una mesa llena de libros llamó su atención y caminó hacia ella con curiosidad; cuando llegó y observó de quién se trataba, su mirada triste y cansada se transformó en una mirada brillante y llena de vitalidad, pues era su amada Akko la que se encontraba enterrada entre todo ese desastre.

\- Ejem…¿puedo sentarme aquí? – preguntó la rubia, sin embargo no recibió respuesta.

\- Pregunté, sí… - Diana regresó a ver a Akko y observó que ésta se encontraba muy metida en sus asuntos, así que tomó eso como un ¨sí¨ y se sentó a su lado.

Diana abrió su libro y comenzó a pasar las hojas dispuesta a leer, pero la presencia de Akko a su lado le hacía difícil el objetivo, ya que su mirada y su concentración era succionada por la castaña, sonrió tontamente, hasta que en una mirada más precisa pudo notar la mano vendada de su fuente de distracción:

\- Oye… ¿Qué te…?

\- ¡AHHHHH!- gritó Akko, que de no ser porque no había alguien encargado de la biblioteca, ya la hubiesen amonestado por el escándalo.

\- Me-me asustaste, lo-lo siento…

\- Ah, no te preocupes, acabo de llegar. –respondió Diana

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Vienes a estudiar?

\- No, vine a leer algo para… para distraerme- Diana señaló la novela que según ella leía.

\- Oh…

\- ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Por qué no asististe a las clases?, ¿Qué hay de esa mano vendada?, ¿Estás bien?- Diana preguntaba ansiosa y desesperadamente.

El corazón de Akko comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, cuando la preocupación de Diana hacia a ella se asomó en todas aquellas preguntas, ¿Le importaba a Diana?, sí, podía sentirlo, con señales que su propio cuerpo le emitía. Akko quería contarle todo a Diana, pero sabía que ni siquiera ella podía encontrar una respuesta, así que no se atrevió y decidió contarle lo mismo que a las profesoras en la mañana.

\- Entiendo… ¿Y por qué estás aquí?, todos los libros que tienes son de una misma clasificación- preguntó Diana con curiosidad, mientras leía los títulos de cada libro.

\- Ah… eh… es porque… emmm… tuve un…. Emmm… sueño extraño y…. ammm.. quería saber que significaba… ja ja ja- contestó Akko sumamente nerviosa por no poder inventar una excusa decente. Diana por su parte, la miró incrédula, pero el hecho de encontrarla y estar con ella era suficiente para hacerla feliz y decidió no cuestionarla.

El tiempo en la biblioteca pasó, Diana semi leía su novela y Akko continuaba con su búsqueda, estaba ya por terminar de revisar todos los libros de la mesa, cuando de pronto, en el penúltimo libro, Akko encontró entre sus páginas un título muy peculiar: ¨Detrás del espejo¨, un título extraño y atrayente que le provocó escalofríos a Akko. Y continuó leyendo…

 **Detrás del espejo**

 _¨Considerado como un hechizo de magia negra, éste, fue sellado hace cientos de años por su alto grado de riesgo, y es que, cientos de magos han intentado corromper sus efectos para fines de caos, la magia consiste, en extraer al sujeto real a un estado inconsciente-consciente, lo que significa que…¨_

La página estaba rota, Akko buscó frenéticamente si había algún seguimiento en páginas posteriores pero nada, sacudió el libro esperando encontrar su otra parte, pero no resultó, aquel pedazo estaba perdido.

Fastidiada y cansada se zarandeó bruscamente en su silla, sacando de su lectura a su compañera de a lado, quién la observó con ligera preocupación. Akko azotó su barbilla sobre la mesa y suspiró de resignación.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Diana dejó a un lado su novela y se acercó a la castaña.

\- Ah… no es nada, es sólo que no encontré lo que buscaba.

\- Deberías dejarlo ya, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a alguna profesora?

Akko pensó por un momento que Diana tenía razón, pero no podía decirle a nadie sobre lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo porque ahora descubrirían su mentira.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡Necesito saberlo ya! – entonces respondió con un puchero mientras agitaba ambos brazos.

\- ¡Akko!, ¡Es sólo un sueño!, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?, ¡te ves terrible!, deja eso de una buena vez e investigalo por otras fuentes, podría asegurar a que ni siquiera has comido.- Diana explotó, por la reacción de Akko y su terquedad de no querer dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué-que?, ¡Eso-eso es mentira! Yo sí co…

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUU… el estómago de Akko protestó por la mentira de su portadora, dándole la razón a Diana y dejando en vergüenza a Akko.

\- ¡¿Ves?!, No puedes estar sin comer, ¡es suficiente!, te traeré algo.- Diana se levantó molesta por la desconsideración así misma de Akko y salió a comprarle un bocadillo.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo necesito! – replicó, pero su compañera ya se había retirado.

 **POV. Akko**

 _¨Detrás del espejo¨… ¿Qué le habrá pasado a la página?, ahora más que nunca tengo el presentimiento de estar acercándome a una explicación, ¿debería hacer una hipótesis?, no lo sé… pero es como si ese título intentara decirme algo._

 _Sacudí libro por libro, pero no encontré la página perdida y con el cansancio amenazándome en los hombros, recargué mi barbilla nuevamente en la mesa, los párpados comenzaban a pesarme y en mis intentos de no cerrarlos aún observé mi lastimada mano. ¨Mi sacrificio tiene que valer, lo sé¨, me dije a mi misma para luego entregarme al desfallecimiento._

 **Fin POV. Akko**

Diana regresó a la biblioteca al cabo de 20 minutos con un emparedado de jamón y queso acompañado por un vaso de café, pero cuando llegó a la mesa encontró a Akko dormida.

\- Vaya... – sonrió, y puso las cosas a un lado.

Diana la observó y acomodó la posición de la mano de Akko sustituyéndola por un libro grueso para evitar que se lastimara, acarició su cabello y después se recostó atreviéndose a acercar su rostro con el de Akko. La contempló, sonriéndose así misma por la felicidad que le causaba verla, y es que sólo su presencia era suficiente para alegrar su día, aún si no era suya.

De repente, Akko abrió los ojos lentamente, provocando que se miraran mutuamente por segundos, compartiendo espacio y respiración, en un acto desprevenido para Diana, Akko colocó su mano sobre la de ella, para después volver a cerrar los ojos.

Diana podía sentir la calidez de la mano de Akko, disipando así todas sus preocupaciones, y es que sólo el tacto de Akko era suficiente para encender la llama de su corazón, la miró por última vez dedicándole una última sonrisa… para también cerrar los ojos y compartir el sueño con su amada.

 **La semana pasada no me fue posible publicar le capítulo, estoy en temporada de evaluaciones y la próxima a exámenes, la universidad es dura. Gracias por sus comentarios. Me esforzaré para seguir publicando lo más pronto posible.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **E.C.**


	8. Capítulo VIII: Diana

**Capítulo VIII: Diana**

 _¨Lo he analizado… tengo todo, excepto a ti. ¨_

 **POV. Diana**

Aquella noche en la fría biblioteca y bajo todas aquellas torres de libros, cruzamos miradas, tus ojos carmesíes hundidos en los míos; quisiera quedarme ahí, sólo admirando la llama interna de tu mirada y sin embargo, no puedo, porque tengo miedo de que mi agua apague tu cálido fuego. Cierras los ojos lentamente, es justo, debes esconder aquel brillo que yo tanto ambiciono; mientras yo, seguiré aquí acompañándote hasta que despiertes y vuelvas a regalarme una mirada sin que te des cuenta.

Yo Diana Cavendish, provengo de una familia de linaje que se ha preservado durante décadas, perdí a mi madre desde temprana edad y la vida se ha empeñado en otorgarme toda clase de responsabilidades; dinero no me falta, prestigio, menos. He intercambiado mi infancia por mi familia y durante años me he dedicado a estudiar arduamente para convertirme en una bruja excepcional; ¿inteligencia?, tengo, ¿pretendientes?, me sobran, pero yo simplemente no quiero a ninguno.

Imitaciones y envidia, se han encargado de seguirme como sombras, honores y títulos, me llueven de boca en boca; cualquier persona dice que mi vida es perfecta, que nada me falta, que todo me sobra; sin embargo, nadie y absolutamente todos están equivocados porqué no existe alguien que me conozca de pies a cabeza para confirmar sus prejuicios, y es que sólo yo sé, que en realidad estoy incompleta.

Todo el tiempo creí saberlo todo, pero cuando te conocí, me di cuenta de que existen enigmas asombrosos, aquellos que ni con todos los libros del mundo podrían resolverse, de aquellos que ni con años de teoría podrían comprenderse; y fue por eso que te comencé a odiar, por el simple hecho de no tener la altura para descifrarte ni la creatividad para encontrar un primer paso. Atrevida y encantadora, tu belleza no se basa únicamente en tu físico, tu belleza más bien erradica de tu determinación y rebeldía, dos cosas que me hacen mucha falta. Vas por la vida flotando entre los problemas sin poder percibirlos atacándolos sólo por instinto; desde que llegaste a mi vida te convertiste en mi rival, pero déjame decirte, que jamás te odié porque pudieras superarme, claro que no cariño mío, sino todo lo contrario. Yo te odiaba porque sabía que podías hacerlo mejor.

Te he dedicado cientos de insomnios e incluso desearía que pudieses verme ahora, porque aquella noche en el sótano esas acciones tuyas fueron como dosis de cafeína inyectadas a propósito para no dejarme dormir. Y sí, la gente no me conoce, la gente no sabe en realidad lo egoísta que soy por agradecer cada maldita desgracia que me hizo cercana a ti. Ahora conversamos y pretendo hacerme la dura para no perder la costumbre, para que no dejes de tenerme en la mira, pero en realidad, lo que tú no sabes es que día a día llego más temprano para poder encontrar un lugar cerca de ti y espero impacientemente durante horas para poder cruzar palabras contigo, a mi no me importa el lugar, ni siquiera el ambiente, porque a mi lo único que me interesa es sentir tu presencia junto a la mía.

Aunque al caer la noche, tú no lo sabes, pero mi insomnio regresa y me acompaña mientras me abraza con todos mis recuerdos contigo, doy vueltas como de costumbre y siempre termino observándome al espejo, sólo para recordar que estoy incompleta. Soy como una jaula vacía que no atesora ninguna vida y tú, como una hermosa ave que se eleva en el cielo, intocable e inalcanzable y que no pretende mirar hacia abajo. Soy una mala persona, lo sé, porque quiero encerrarte en mi jaula y no dejarte salir de aquí jamás, para apreciarte, protegerte, atesorarte, para esconder tus colores de los ojos del mundo y tener la dicha de ser la única en tener ese derecho. Quiero probar la textura de tus labios y explorar cada parte de tu cuerpo y tal vez descubra que te hace tan encantadora; pero mi amor, no te enojes si te digo que ni aún con esto podré quedar satisfecha, no, mi ambición es aún más grande que esto y tengo miedo, miedo a abrirte las puertas de mi jaula y que tú simplemente no quieras quedarte.

Envidio a las profesoras, talvez tú no estás para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero la profesora Chariot parece haber cumplido los deseos de su amada y es que cada tarde al terminar las clases, en el mismo pasillo escondido entre la soledad y el silencio la profesora Croix extiende sus brazos tales como las puertas de una jaula únicamente para dejar a su bella ave, a su bella amante, a la profesora Chariot; mientras yo, muero de envidia.

Es que tú eres distinta, pareciera que nada ni nadie pudiese detenerte y yo sólo puedo quedarme anhelándote desde este frío suelo, pero ¿De qué me sirve, dime tú?, ¿De qué me sirven mis virtudes y victorias, mis títulos y mi prestigio?, ¿De qué me sirve todo si no te tengo a ti?...

Y vuelvo a la realidad, al espacio y tiempo de ahora; te tengo tan cerca aspirando tu respiración, sintiendo la calidez que desprende tu cuerpo, mientras me atrevo a tomar tu mano con el tacto más suave para no perturbar tus sueños: Ten por seguro, Akko, que aunque no puedas ser mía, yo protegeré tus sueños egoístamente, tan egoístamente que los defenderé como si fueran los míos, porqué debo confesarte entre estos susurros, que te amo y si no puedo encerrarte no te preocupes, duerme tranquila querida, que te daré alas para volar aún más alto.

Por siempre, las puertas de esta jaula que te esperarán con anhelo.

Mi codicia más grande, Akko.

 **Fin POV. Diana**

Continuará…

 **Estimados lectores, realmente aprecio sus comentarios y me gustaría pedir una disculpa por el tiempo que han estado esperando para un nuevo capítulo. Estuve estudiando tres semanas en el extranjero por un curso de capacitación en idioma, y con las ajetreadas actividades no me fue posible escribir, pero he vuelto y el hiatus ha llegado a su fin, espero poder publicar el próximo capítulo ésta semana, además, como estoy por entrar a vacaciones trataré de recuperar el tiempo perdido con más capítulos.**

 **Hasta el próximo episodio, ¡Gracias!**

 **Eimi Catto**


	9. Capítulo IX: Caja

**Capítulo IX: Caja**

 **POV. Akko**

¨Lo único que pude recordar fue hundirme en el agua clara de sus dulces ojos…¨

.  
:

Sentí desvanecerme una vez más entre toda esa obscuridad a la cual ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme, ésta vez ya no tenía miedo, pues ya me había anticipado de que es lo que sucedería a continuación. Me había decidido a encontrar respuestas, así que si despertaba en aquella misma cama en la que me quedé dormida junto a ella aceptaría todo lo que me dijeran, cada supuesta rutina, cada costumbre, cada hábito, cada relación, en especial si las afirmaciones provenían de los labios de Sucy.

Abrí los ojos y en ésta ocasión la luz no me sorprendió, revolví mis brazos con cuidado pensando en que Sucy estaría ahí y sin embargo me equivoqué, mi cama no tenía rastro alguno de ella.

\- ¿Sucy? – pregunté mientras buscaba con mi mirada alrededor de la habitación, pero no hubo respuesta.

De repente la manija de la puerta de mi habitación sonó y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a mamá y para mi sorpresa a la directora de Luna Nova junto a la profesora Finnelan.

\- Cariño, han venido a visitarte las autoridades de tu escuela. Siéntanse cómodas por favor.

\- Muchas gracias señora Kagari, con su permiso- las dos profesoras entraron y se acomodaron en unas sillas que sin darme cuenta mamá había colocado a su disposición, parecía que su visita no iba a ser precisamente breve.

\- Señorita Akko, me alegra mucho que usted haya despertado y se encuentre en buen estado, no se imagina la preocupación que nos embargaba, especialmente a su tutora la profesora Chariot y hasta la profesora Croix. – dijo amablemente la directora

\- Oh, muchas gracias – respondí nerviosamente al no saber cómo sentirme al respecto.

\- Ejem… ¿Cómo se siente ahora?

\- Pues…bien, supongo.

\- Excelente.

\- Bueno, directora no hagamos extensa nuestra visita, la niña aún requiere descanso ¿por qué no vamos a nuestro objetivo?- se apresuró a comentar la profesora Finnelan con su usual mal gesto.

\- ¡Ah! Profesora tiene usted toda la razón, aún debemos dejar descansar a la señorita Akko, bueno, bueno, a lo que venimos…

 _¿A lo que vinieron?, ¿Será que me habrán expulsado durante mi supuesto accidente?_

\- Señorita Akko, el motivo de nuestra visita es para notificarle que en vista de que ha perdido usted el resto del semestre pero por una circunstancia sumamente justificable hemos considerado que si usted desea reincorporarse le daremos la oportunidad de recuperar sus clases perdidas acreditando un curso intensivo programado para usted que comenzará la próxima semana, pero para eso, tendrá que presentar un formato de solicitud que hemos venido a entregarle con los requisitos solicitados ahí mismo.

\- ¿Cuándo tendré que entregarlo?

\- Mañana mismo a las 7:00 a.m. sin prórroga por retraso- contestó inmediatamente la profesora Finnelan.

\- No se preocupe por entregar copia alguna, con los documentos originales será suficiente, esto es sólo un trámite por protocolo a la documentación escolar- secundó la directora para después levantarse de su asiento junto a la profesora Finnelan.

\- Descanse, la recibiremos mañana a primera hora, no tardará mucho el proceso para que usted pueda volver a descansar y reincorporarse efectivamente el lunes sin falta.

 _Pude observar como ambas profesoras se levantaban para retirarse de mi habitación, y una duda de pronto me embargó:_

\- ¡Esperen!, por favor…

\- ¿Sí?- contestaron al unísono.

\- ¿Ustedes… podrían decirme… cómo pasaron las cosas?...

Ambas se observaron mutuamente, para después brindarme una mirada de tristeza y retirarse inmediatamente de la habitación. Y aquella mañana, me dejaron con aquella soledad embargada del ardor de una duda… una temible duda.

.

.

El día pasó frente a mis ojos, con la cabeza hundida en la curiosidad y mi cuerpo tratándose de adaptar a mi cotidianidad. Más tarde, el reloj marcaba las 8:00 p.m. y ya me encontraba leyendo y tratando de llenar aquel formato que en su encabezado decía:

"Constancia de reincorporación¨

Y más abajo una cita:

¨El presente formato expresa las causas de una falta prolongada por parte de cualquier integrante del alumnado, y su función como tal, es solicitar la exoneración de cualquier ausencia registrada por motivos de problemas severos para la reincorporación al instituto…¨

Problemas severos… me repetí a mí misma y seguí leyendo los requisitos que solicitaban, algunas fotografías tamaño infantil, un certificado médico que probablemente se encontraba en manos de mis padres y una boleta de calificaciones del semestre anterior. Me levanté de la cama, y misteriosamente mi mente creó una memoria de dónde podrían encontrarse los dos requisitos que me faltaban. En mi escritorio, en una caja color vino y puntos de colores que se encontraba debajo de mi lapicera preferida, la abrí y efectivamente, encontré algunos documentos de la escuela y un pequeño sobre con seis fotos de tamaño infantil que probablemente las había tomado 3 meses atrás, pero sin embargo no había cambiado nada en mí; cerré la caja y estaba dispuesta a colocarla justo en dónde la encontré, pero al acomodarla un borrador cayó al suelo rodando hasta debajo de la cama, lo seguí y me estiré hasta poder alcanzarlo hasta que abruptamente tuve una sensación fría al tacto, toqué con curiosidad y jalé para descubrir de que objeto se trataba, era una pequeña y bonita caja de metal.

La agité un par de veces, y por el sonido pude calcular que se trataba de papeles no recordaba haber visto alguna vez una pequeña caja así, la giré y en su frente encontré una cerradura, ¿Llave?, ¿Que tan importante era para esconderlo bajo llave? Otra misteriosa duda que me embargaba en el día, ¿dónde podría haber escondido la llave de aquella misteriosa caja?, me levanté y comencé la búsqueda, ¿Qué escondía yo ahí?, ¿por qué lo haría?, ¿y si ahí guardaba algo que pudiera darme pistas de lo que estaba sucediendo?, sonaba algo ilógico, pero aquella pequeña caja me mostraba un lado recóndito y al menos por lo que restaba del día no quería sumirme en la locura de otra duda.

Busqué y busqué desesperadamente hasta que la puerta sonó por segunda vez en el día, probablemente se trataría de mamá con otra visita, pero estaba tan sumida entre mis asuntos que sólo pude responder ¨adelante¨ y sólo pude escuchar el chirrido de la puerta abrirse, ni siquiera regresé la mirada, mi vista seguía en el suelo tratando de volver a buscar por debajo de la cama, hasta que pude visualizar un par de piernas tan pálidas como el color de la leche, Sucy.

\- ¿Akko?

\- ¡Sucy!- por alguna extraña razón sentí una repentina e inmensa alegría de verla otra vez.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí en el suelo?

\- Ammm… pues, buscando algo que se me ha caído.

\- Ya veo.- respondió y posteriormente el silencio invadió el ambiente, hasta que se me ocurrió preguntar:

\- ¿A dónde has ido?

\- Volví a los dormitorios de Luna Nova, a arreglar algunas cosas.

\- Los dormitorios…- entonces, recordé melancólicamente todos los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a mis tres inseparables amigas, antes de la desgracia de Sucy, de la Sucy que vivía conmigo en mi despertar.

\- ¿Volverás pronto no es así?, volveremos a nuestras vidas normales…- pude notar como del rostro de Sucy se reflejaba una sonrisa relajada, de aquellas que sólo se pueden mostrar cuando has pasado por tantos problemas.

Verla sonreír sólo provocaba que mis manos quisieran capturar aquellos labios que quebraban la actitud de hielo de Sucy, mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo nuevamente, me levantaba lentamente para acercarme a ella hasta que mi pie movió aquella misteriosa caja detrás de mí provocando el usual sonido que causa el metal al ser movido con fuerza.

Volví a ver la aquella caja que había parado las intenciones de mi cuerpo y recordé las palabras de Sucy: "Yo te ayudaré a recordar…¨

Volví mi mirada hacia Sucy con la inocente intención de preguntarle si tendría conocimiento alguno de aquella caja, pero cuando lo hice, pude visualizar el cambio repentino de la linda sonrisa de Sucy por un rostro que le cedía el permiso a dos lágrimas dejar su rastro en unas mejillas apenas visiblemente rojas.

 **Fin POV. Akko**

 **Pregunta: ¿Sucy o Diana?**

 **Feliz inicio de año,**

 **Eimi Catto.**


	10. Capítulo X: Llave

**Capítulo X: Llave**

"Por favor, regresa… que me lastimas…¨

 **POV. Sucy**

 _No pude contener mis lágrimas después de haber visto esa caja, no importaba lo bella que fuese ni aún si sabía lo que contenía dentro, sino el motivo por el que la abrirías.  
Yo sé, que tú no tienes culpa alguna, pues sólo basta con mirar la inocencia de tus ojos al no recordar nada de tu entorno. Debo ser fuerte, lo sé, antes lo era; pero tú rompiste mis barreras y ahora me cuesta volver a ser firme._

\- - ¿Su-Sucy?, ¿Qué sucede?- _me preguntas con preocupación, mientras yo, sólo puedo quedarme aquí sin reaccionar, llorando estúpidamente por esa caja que mantienes en tus manos._

\- - ¿Ah?, ¡ah!, nada, es sólo que… que me ha entrado algo en los ojos- _te contesto con ésta mentira absurda e inmediatamente corro a ocultarme tras la puerta de tu baño._

 _Abro el grifo, para dejar que el agua caiga y el sonido del agua oculte mis amargos sollozos; veo como cae, hasta que decido que ya es suficiente y cierro el grifo, veo mi rostro en el espejo, lo contemplo, analizando cómo fue que me volví tan sensible._

 **Fin POV. Sucy**

.  
:

\- -Oyeeeee…. Suuuuucyyyy, mi pequeño brote de honguito- decía pícaramente Akko a su compañera de habitación.

\- - Aggg!, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?- contestó refunfuñando cierta bruja pero sin llegar al enfado.

\- - ¡Oh, vamos!, ya llevamos dos súper fantásticos meses saliendo y sabes que siempre quiero demostrar cuánto te quiero, además Lotte acaba de salir ji ji ji- Akko abrazó por detrás a su amante quién seguía sin voltear a verla.

\- - ¡Pe-pero eso suena ridículo!, habíamos quedado que nada de sobrenombres o apodos melosamente raros.

\- - Buuuuuuuuu- Akko soltó de pronto a Sucy- ¡Pero tampoco me dejas siquiera tomarte de la mano en público!, ¡¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí, estar todo el día desconcentrada pensando únicamente a que ya quiero que se acaben las actividades para irnos a esconder y poder robarte un besito?!, ¡Eres muy mala!- reclamaba mientras hacía un puchero infantil.

\- - Ah… - suspiró de pronto Sucy- ¿Sabes también que puedes llegar a ser muy exagerada y que estamos en una escuela de chicas?.

\- - ¡¿Y?!, ¡Aquí hay muchas parejas a pesar de que todas somos chicas!

\- - Si, lo sé… pero… emmmm… bueno… yo…

Akko se acercó a su amante hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

\- -A mi… me da pena- Contestó fríamente Sucy desviando la mirada.

De repente, Akko tomó con sus manos las mejillas ya rojas de su novia, causando que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos.

\- - Sucy…¿Y qué importa lo que los demás piensen?, mientras tú estés a mi lado, el simple motivo de verte para mi es suficiente para ser feliz todos los días.

\- - Ya ya lo sé Akko, pero yo me refiero a…- Akko de pronto se hizo una idea al respecto y soltó bruscamente las mejillas Sucy, apartándose de la otra chica rápidamente.

\- - No digas más, ¿Es acaso que el motivo sea porque te doy vergüenza?, ¿Tan perdedora y patética es como luzco que no quieres que nos vean juntas?- dijo la pelicastaña con suma tristeza para después darle la espalda a su amada.

\- - ¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡No es eso!

\- - Ya entendí, Sucy… no te preocupes- la pequeña bruja salió cabizbaja de la habitación sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a Sucy para terminar su explicación.

El problema no era en que Sucy se avergonzara de ella o de su hermosa relación, el problema erradicaba en que la recalcada fría y usual actitud de Sucy era difícil de cambiar, puesto que ella nunca había mostrado sus sentimientos tan abiertamente a alguien ni mucho menos le habían demostrado cariño a ella y era comprensible que le costara tanto trabajo volverse una persona cálida en tan poco tiempo. Ella adoraba a Akko, al punto de también desconcentrarse día a día por esperar su momento especial, pero era sumamente difícil hacérselo notar.

\- - Ah… Soy una estúpida- dijo tras cerrar la puerta de la puerta y salir corriendo tras ella.

.  
:

Aquel día era uno de esos libres en los que las alumnas podían salir de paseo a la ciudad, así que Sucy se encontraba entre una enorme ventaja y una equivalente desventaja, puesto que había acordado salir con Lotte a la ciudad pero seguramente Akko en su enfado ya se habría ido con la rubia sin ella, por lo que le costaría trabajo localizarla, ¿Y su ventaja?, el tiempo.

Primero las buscó por toda la academia y al no encontrar rastro de ellas supuso que su teoría era cierta y ya se habían marchado, por lo que tomó su escoba y pensativa salió decidida a buscar a su novia.

.  
:

\- Akko seguramente debe estar muy molesta conmigo, ¿Qué le diré una vez que la vea?, ¿Y si decide alejarse de mí?- volaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que casi choca con otra bruja que en su escoba llevaba colgada una bonita bolsa de regalo decorada con un enorme listón plateado.

\- - ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!, ¡Casi lo arruinas todo!- gritó furiosa la bruja para después alejarse a toda velocidad.

\- - Un… un regalo… ¡Eso es! ¡Le compraré un regalo!- dijo animadamente e incrementó su velocidad para llegar con tiempo a comprar un bonito obsequio de disculpa a su amada.

Cuando llegó comenzó a comerse con la mirada cada tienda de la ciudad, al principio pensó en regalarle algo que a ella misma le gustara.

\- - ¿Hongos?, ¿Alguna súper increíble poción rara?, ¡oh, no! Debería de dejar de pensar acerca de mis gustos, Akko ya quedó traumada por mis peculiares preferencias y seguramente me mandaría al diablo con un obsequio así. Ahora lo más importante es ella.

Y así casi tres horas buscando, hasta que sin darse cuenta fue a parar enfrente de una curiosa tienda de chocolatería fina, la más prestigiosa del lugar por cierto. Se acercó sin mucho interés, hasta que una de las vitrinas de la ventana encontró algo que le llamó bastante la atención:

Una hermosa caja de metal tamaño mediano con cerradura y candado de color vino metálico, se encontraba decorada con un lindo lazo rojo y la caja tenía un diseño muy peculiar: pequeños gatos que parecían estar tallados a mano en el metal. No se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba admirando aquel objeto hasta que una empleada se acercó y le preguntó amablemente si buscaba algo en particular.

\- - ¿Qué contiene ésta caja?- preguntó al fin.

\- - Oh señorita, esa caja es de edición especial y contiene una selectiva ruleta de los chocolates más finos, le aseguro que es un excelente obsequio entre amantes y si usted tiene un novio, le aseguro que le encantará; además, en su compra se la envolvemos con una tela fina con un diseño original y se la adornamos con un precioso listón de seda según el color que usted ordene.- Sonrió la empleada mostrándole la hermosa caja.

Sin embargo Sucy no estaba segura al respecto, hasta que un vago recuerdo de Akko siendo castigada por robarse los chocolates "sobrantes" de la cafetería a media noche cruzó por su cabeza y eso la animó para querer comprarle un obsequio tan lujoso como ese.

\- -¡Lo llevaré!

\- - Como ordene, ¿De qué color le gustaría su listón?.- Sucy no tenía ni la menor idea, hasta que pensó en el hermoso color rojo carmesí de los ojos de su amada Akko y con una sonrisa respoindió:- Será rojo, rojo carmesí.

La empleada envolvió su caja y entonces pasaron al momento de la verdad, el precio:

\- Su total a pagar son de $2,500 monedas.

\- ¿Qué? – El precio sacó de su órbitas las pupilas de la bruja, ¡¿2,500 monedas?!, sin duda era un precio excesivo y sobre todo tratándose de unos chocolates, abrió su bolsa y encontró una fotografía que conservaba el rostro de Akko , la observó por un instante y fue entonces que decidió pagarla.

\- - Aquí tiene, ¡vuelva pronto!- respondió animada la amable empleada. Sucy salió de la tienda.

\- -Bueno, ya me quedaré sin cuatro mesadas.

.  
:

El resto del día se la pasó buscando a Akko desesperadamente hasta que el reloj ya marcaba 40 minutos para el toque de queda. Sucy estaba cansada y abrumada por no poder encontrar a Akko, se encontró un banco vacío de un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca y decidió descansar un poco.

\- - Ah… enserio que me pasé… ¿Y si Akko ya no quiere estar conmigo?- Sucy comenzaba a sentirse triste y muy desanimada. - ¿Y ahora?, no podré volver a ver a la cara Akko otra vez, talvez… lo mejor será… simplemente regresar y aceptar… si-si e-ella qui-quiere te-terminar…- Se levantó dispuesta a irse, con la garganta ahogando sus propias palabras, hasta que avanzó no más de un metro de distancia del banco y escuchó una voz familiar que hizo que se detuviera.

\- -¡SUCYYYYY!- Sucy volteó, sólo para comprobar que su mente no le estaba mintiendo acerca de quién era.

\- - ¡Sucy! ¡Espera!.- Era Akko, completamente desaliñada y sin aliento.

\- -Akko…

\- - ¡Sucy! Por favor… por favor… ¡Perdóname! - ¿Perdonarla?, Sucy sabía perfectamente que fue ella quién hirió a Akko, ¿Por qué entonces Akko se disculpaba?

\- Akko… no, no tienes por qué disculparte, fui yo quién…

\- -¡No!- Akko se acercó a Sucy y deslizó sus manos con las de Sucy.- Fue mi culpa, yo fui la idiota que no te quiso escuchar e hizo conclusiones absurdas, tú siempre has estado para mí e incluso te he envuelto en mis propios problemas, fue muy ridículo de mi parte pensar que te avergonzarías de mí, yo… no te comprendí a ti, siempre te estoy presionando y…- Akko no pudo contenerse y comenzó a sollozar sin poder terminar siquiera sus oraciones.

Sucy sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a secar las mejillas de su amada.

\- - Nunca me avergonzaría de ti – dijo, para después ser el turno de ella y deslizar en las manos de Akko su obsequio.

\- - ¿Qué-que es esto?- respondió la pelicastaña admirada por la belleza de la envoltura.

\- Lo compré, pensando en ti.

Akko abrió cuidadosamente la fina envoltura y se sorprendió al ver la hermosa cajita con dos curiosas llaves al lado.

\- - WOOOOOOOOOW, ¡Qué hermosa es!, pero… no debiste…

\- -Sí, si debí, tú te mereces eso y más…- respondió Sucy ruborizada, lo que provocó que el corazón de Akko se acelerara.

La pequeña bruja abrió su regalo y se encontró con una gama de finos chocolates que con sólo verlos se le hacía agua la boca.

\- - ¡Cho-cho-chocolates!- Akko abrió los ojos de par en par y le dio un abrazo que dejó sin aliento a Sucy.

\- - ¡Gracias!- tomó uno y lo comió saboreando la pieza como si se tratara del bocadillo más delicioso del mundo, mientras Sucy sólo la observaba atentamente.

\- - Akko…- la llamó, aprovechando que la chica seguía disfrutando de su regalo.

\- -¿Sí?- le respondió con la boca llena- ¿Qué pas…?- No pudo terminar, Sucy tomó rápidamente un chocolate y con sus labios lo depositó en la boca de Akko, lentamente, Sucy fundió el chocolate en un apasionado pero a la vez tierno beso que intentaba mostrar cuánto la amaba.

Cuando se separaron, las caras de ambas chicas ardían como fuego, no tenían nada que decirse; en aquel banco al que regresaron sólo se tomaron de las manos, sonriendo y sin poder verse a los ojos.

\- -De-de a-ahora en a-adelante… pro-prometo… demostrarte cuánto te quiero.

.  
:

 **POV. Sucy**

 _Los meses pasaron y muchos recuerdos acumulamos, tantos que ya no cabían en esa caja._

 **Fin POV. Sucy**

.  
:

\- - ¡Sucy!

\- - ¿Sí?- contestó con una sonrisa a su amada.

\- -¿Sabes que día es hoy?

\- - Como olvidarlo… hoy cumplo otro año más de haber encontrado ese valioso hongo.

\- - ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!, buuuuu, tú no me quieres- dijo con una rabieta infantil a su novia.

\- - Jajaja, sólo bromeo, hoy es un día muy importante… porqué al fin cumplimos 11 meses de noviazgo.

\- - ¡Exacto!, hoy es nuestro aniversario y, es por eso que quiero… quiero darte esto…- de pronto, sin dejar ver que traía en sus manos, Akko depositó algo que se podía sentir pequeño en las manos de Sucy.

\- - ¡Akko! Pero esto es…- se trataba de una de las llaves de la caja que hace meses ella le había obsequiado, enredada con una brillante cadena de plata.

\- - Sí, es la llave de mi preciado tesoro; tú aún no sabes que escondo ahí, pero ahora puedo compartirlo contigo abiertamente.

Sucy en su lugar no sabía que decir, y es que simplemente estaba tan conmovida que ni siquiera hubo lugar para la curiosidad respecto al contenido de la caja.

\- - Y… Sucy - Akko tomó repentinamente entre sus brazos la cintura de su amante- Quiero que la conserves… porqué el día en que crea dejar de amarte por alguna absurda discusión… te la pediré, y al hacerlo sé que con el sólo hecho de verte una vez más, haría cambiar mi opinión, dejándome como una estúpida; porqué… estoy completamente segura, que sin duda me volvería a enamorar de ti. Y esto, sólo me asegurará de que no sería capaz de vivir sin ti.

.  
:

 **POV. Sucy**

\- - Akko me necesita.- _me miré al espejo una vez más y limpié mis lágrimas con agua del grifo, sequé mi rostro y salí del baño. Akko estaba justo en la puerta, mirándome con preocupación_.

\- - Su- ¿Sucy?

\- - Akko, esa caja tanto por su interior como su exterior nos vincula, de ahora en adelante grábatelo bien: esa caja es importante, para ti y aún más… para mí.

 **Fin POV. Sucy**

 **POV. Akko**

 _Sucy me miraba con seriedad, hasta que de pronto hizo algo que casi me provoca un paro cardiaco:_

 _Sucy me tomó de las ambas manos, ese viernes ella llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, pues a pesar de estar en vacaciones, Sucy lo usaba para esconderle a su madre sus días libres y así evitar pasarlos en casa; estábamos a un costado de mi cama, Sucy me empujó hacia ella aprisionando mis muñecas al colchón, me miraba fijamente mientras yo no sabía que hacer o decir, sólo podía sentir como me ruborizaba y como mi pecho comenzaba a palpitar; Sucy se subió a mi vientre, colocando ambas piernas a mis costados, yo sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir, sin embargo ella parecía muy firme en lo que hacía. Tomó algunos mechones de mi cabello y los deslizó entre sus pálidos dedos, acercó su mirada hacia la mía, y yo… comenzaba a tener ganas de aprisionar sus labios con los míos… pero de repente se separó abruptamente, pero sin dejar de estar arriba de mí y a continuación hizo algo que comenzaba a sobrepasar mis límites de la razón…_

 _Sucy comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa del uniforme, uno por uno, hasta dejar expuesta la piel blanca que cubría aquellos senos que nunca noté que eran grandes y su lindo sostén negro de encaje._

 _-_ ¿¡SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SU-SUCY!?

\- Akko, abre esa caja… y graba en tu mente todo lo que encuentres…

 _Fue entonces que de entre su pecho sacó una pequeña llave brillante acompañada de una cadena que parecía ser de plata y me dijo:_

\- - Úsame cuánto quieras… Yo soy tu llave.

.  
:

 **Cuando escribo acerca de Sucy, debo admitir que me saca un lado más tierno.**

 **E.C.**


	11. Capítulo XI: Asesora

**Capítulo XI: Asesora**

¨Sucy, encima de su vientre y con una blusa entreabierta que dejaba ver su voluptuoso pecho de piel tersa y blanca envuelto en un sostén negro de encaje fue lo último que pudo recordar Akko antes de quedar inconsciente por una hemorragia nasal…¨

 **POV. Akko**

Cuando abrí los ojos noté poco a poco que el ambiente se tornaba diferente y en lugar de la vista que tenía me encontré con el rostro de un ángel; sus cabellos eran como hilos de oro, que se desparramaban por la mesa hasta llegar a escasos milímetros de mis ojos, tenía unas hermosas y largas pestañas que escondían las joyas de sus ojos y unos finos y delgados labios que parecían ser suaves y cálidos a su tacto; se trataba de Diana, durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado en una fría mesa de la biblioteca que no recordaba. Me moví un poco, y después pude notar que su mano se encontraba encima de la mía, entrelazando delicadamente nuestros dedos, pude sentir su calidez y decidí que no quería despertarla pues no quería apartarme de ella.

De pronto, sentí como el sonido de unos tacones se acercaba a nuestro lugar por lo que me quedé inerte en mi posición fingiendo estar dormida, hasta que sentí una presencia a mis espaldas y un leve pero insistente toque a mi hombro:

\- Akko, Diana, despierten… Diana, llegarás tarde. – Poco a poco Diana se despertaba pero sin soltar mi mano y frotándose los ojos con la que tenía libre.

\- ¿Qué- qué pasó?- preguntó somnolienta.

\- Despierten, y corran a sus dormitorios antes que Finnelan llegue a amonestarlas. – Se trataba de la profesora Croix, que nos encontró en la biblioteca y ahora se notaba preocupada por lo que nos podía llegar a pasar si la profesora Finnelan nos encontraba ¨holgazaneando¨.

\- ¿Qué-que hora es?- volvió a preguntar Diana aun tratando de despabilarse.

\- Las 9:00 de la mañana. – Al escuchar esto, Diana saltó en su asiento y apretó mi mano fuertemente.

¨AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY¨- grité internamente, pues había presionado mi mano lastimada.

\- Vo-vo-vo ¡ VOY A LLEGAR TARDE! – Diana reaccionó como si el evento más importante de su vida se le hubiese pasado.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes, Yo puedo hablar con Chariot para que condone el retraso pero será mejor que se apresuren a salir de aquí antes de que alguna otra profesora las encuentre. –dijo la profesora Croix amablemente para después salir de biblioteca.

\- ¿Cómo me pude quedar dormida?- se preguntó y miró a nuestro alrededor

\- Ammm…. No lo sé.

\- ¡No puedo llegar tarde!- gritó Diana y se dispuso a correr hasta que al hacerlo nos percatamos que aún seguíamos sostenidas de las manos.

\- Ah… Diana…

\- Oh, ah… este… lo lamento Akko – las dos nos ruborizamos y nos soltamos con dificultad.

\- ¿Te he lastimado?

\- Uh, no, no te preocupes, je je…

\- Bien… - Diana dijo avergonzada mientras nos mirábamos por segundos, hasta que recordó que llegaría tarde.

\- ¡Nos vemos luego!- gritó y se fue corriendo

\- ¡Si-siiiii!- entonces regresé a la mesa y al llegar ahí, encontré un emparedado y un vaso de café con tapa, y sonreí…

\- Diana…

 **Fin POV. Akko**

:  
.

POV. Diana

 _¡Tarde!, yo nunca había llegado tan tarde a alguna clase y mucho menos por quedarme dormida,_ pensaba mientras me vestía para asistir a la primera hora ya con un prolongado retraso.

\- Pero… debo reconocer que con motivos como éste, sin duda lo volvería a hacer – _sonreí y acaricié lentamente aquella mano con la que sostuve la de Akko, mi amada Akko._

:  
.

Cuando llegué al salón de clases, las compañeras comenzaron a murmurar mientras me dedicaban miradas de asombro y crítica.

 _¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado tarde?, ¿Diana? ¿"La eminencia"?, seguramente es porque ahora es amiga de Akko que ahora se da el lujo de llegar a éstas horas ¡qué horror!-_ comentarios como esos y más fueron los que se podían escuchar a mi repentina llegada.

\- Guarden silencio, por favor niñas, tenemos que continuar con la clase- intentó calmar el ambiente la profesora Chariot.

\- Adelante Diana, bienvenida, toma asiento.

\- Muchas gracias- asentí, pero los murmullos no cesaban y cada vez se volvían más molestos e incluso Hannah y Bárbara, podía escuchar cada uno de sus comentarios.

Me levanté e hice una reverencia de disculpa a la profesora, quién paró de hablar mientras que podía sentir las miradas de todas mis compañeras, incluyendo la de Lotte, la única integrante del dormitorio del equipo rojo que se encontraba tomando clases y quién no andaba de pesada como las demás con sus comentarios absurdos.

-Ejemmm… Disculpe la interrupción profesora, pero con el debido respeto me gustaría comentar algo aquí, a todas mis compañeras quienes parecen agraviadas o molestas acerca de mi retraso de hoy. Bien, compañeras sólo les diré dos cosas: la primera, soy una estudiante sobresaliente por mi esfuerzo y sé que cada una de las profesoras me han llegado a tomar aprecio porque han visto mis ganas de querer salir adelante, pero también aunque no lo crean, soy un ser humano, un ser humano común que puede llegar a cometer equivocaciones y que también tiene el derecho de la privacidad; así que por lo tanto, quiero decirles que el motivo de mi retraso no es asunto suyo… y segundo, no puedo creer que aun viendo todo lo que Atsuko Kagari ha hecho por todos nosotros aún la sigan etiquetando de idiota, retrasada e irresponsable, cuando ella ha logrado mucho más de lo que ustedes siquiera se atreverían a hacer, por lo tanto, yo no tengo porque avergonzarme de ser alguien cercana a ella, sino todo lo contrario, Akko podrá ser una estudiante distraída o puede que quizás cometa errores con facilidad y frecuencia pero… yo apostaría mi vida, a que ella es mucho mejor que todas ustedes e incluso… aún mejor que yo. – Sonreí y volví a hacer una reverencia a la profesora, quien me miraba asombrada, mientras que en el salón se provocó un silencio vacío y todas las miradas con nerviosismo se apoyaban en mí.

\- Con su permiso- dije y tomé mis instrumentos para cambiarme de asiento junto a Lotte.

\- Di-Diana.

\- Disculpame Lotte, pero, ¿Podrías permitirme sentarme aquí por un tiempo hasta que vuelva Sucy?

\- Sí – contestó con repentina tristeza, hasta que me di cuenta de mi torpeza de recordarle a Sucy.

\- Lotte…

\- Bu-bueno, ammm… ¿Qué tal si continuamos con la clase?- dijo la profesora Chariot y las clases se reanudaron pacíficamente.

:  
.

El timbre sonó anunciando el final de la última clase, la cual se trataba de hechicería moderna con la profesora Croix.

\- Bien, esto fue todo por hoy niñas, nos vemos mañana.

Todas comenzamos a guardar nuestras cosas para retirarnos, hasta que la directora junto con la profesora Finnelan y Chariot entraron para hablar con la profesora Croix, quién parecía tener algo de prisa; _¿será que habrán descubierto mi retraso?, ¿Habrá sido por mi numerito de ésta mañana?_ , comencé a transpirar así que decidí retirarme lentamente para tratar de escuchar el asunto de aquella repentina reunión y cuando pasé cerca pude alcanzar a escucharles decir:

\- La señorita Akko necesita de una asesora extra de medio tiempo.

 _¿Asesora?, ¿medio tiempo?, eso quería decir que ¿medio día no?, y eso significaría… interactuar con ella… ¡las 24 horas del día!_ , no pude contenerme y salí rápidamente del aula para realizar un hechizo de transformación y así convertirme en una pequeña libélula, volé y me metí por la pequeña abertura inferior de la puerta y me colé en el sombrero de la profesora Chariot sin que se dieran cuenta.

\- La profesora Chariot ya es tutora, pero ahora con éstas nuevas obligaciones, no podrá hacerse cargo completamente de la alumna y más ahora que la necesita por su ausencia justificada a clases, es por eso que le solicitamos a usted, Croix, que nos apoye siendo su asesora de medio tiempo.

\- Sí… lo entiendo perfectamente directora, pero compréndame usted también, también apoyo a las autoridades de investigación, por lo que tengo asuntos que me mantienen ocupada y no creo tener tiempo para enseñar a Akko adecuadamente.

\- Pero, ¡Usted podría inventar algo para enseñar a la señorita sin necesidad de su presencia!

\- Sí, puede ser… pero eso también implica tiempo, tiempo que no tengo.

\- Está bien profesora, mire, entendemos su situación pero usted es a la única que podemos recurrir, así que, por favor piénselo o por lo menos ayúdenos a encontrar a alguien apto para ésta situación, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, descuiden.

Vi como las profesora salieron a excepción de Chariot y Croix, mientras yo seguía en aquel sombrero.

\- Lamento mucho que tuviesen que llegar a esto, ya hasta parecía como si te hubiesen amenazado.

\- No te preocupes cariño, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, verás que encontraré una solución y la manera de ayudarlas a ambas – se dedicaron una tierna sonrisa que me provocó cierta envidia y después se abrazaron.

:  
.

 _"Una asesora, una asesora extra, si yo me convertía en su asesora podría verla sin necesidad de algún estúpido pretexto",_ ese asunto veía dándole vueltas a mi cabeza, pero por más que intentaba encontrar una solución o diseñar una estrategia para convertirme yo en su asesora no podía, puesto que el problema era que no podía confesar que estuve espiando su conversación, ¿Qué les diría?, comenzaba a estresarme, así que pensé que lo mejor sería despejarme un poco del ambiente, por lo que comencé a caminar hacia la cafetería, pero seguía tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta por dónde iba y terminé tirada en el suelo después sentir chocar fuertemente contra la espalda de alguien:

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¡Ouch!

\- ¿E-estás bien?

\- Sí-si, claro- al levantar la mirada pude observar que se trataba de la profesora Chariot que me observaba con preocupación.

\- Discúlpame Diana yo no…

\- No profesora, no tiene que disculparse, yo no me fijé por dónde caminaba, fue mi culpa…- de pronto, vino a mi mente el momento vergonzoso que sucedió en su clase y me ruboricé, haciéndole creer a la profesora que en realidad estaba muy apenada por la caída.

\- ¿Qué-que tienes Diana?

\- ¡AH! Na-nada, enserio- traté de recobrar la compostura.

\- Bueno, está bien, te dejo que iré a visitar a Akko, con permiso.

\- Propio- la profesora se iba alejando lentamente, hasta que recordé aquel incidente… y entonces, se me ocurrió que ella era mi solución…

 **Fin POV. Diana**

 ** _Hace 10 meses_**

Era un hermoso día de descanso en Luna Nova, Akko y sus amigas se encontraban en una especie rara de picnic, y absolutamente ninguna de las alumnas quiso quedarse atrás por lo que muchas crearon pequeños grupos y también realizaron su propio picnic, en el edificio nadie se quería quedar, así que todas las alumnas se prepararon con sus cosas para tratar de no volver a aquel frío edificio que sólo les recordaba que tienen largas jornadas de severo aprendizaje, todas… a excepción de cierta bruja prodigio… Diana.

Diana se encontraba era la única estudiante quién se encontraba en aquel frío y obscuro edificio, se encontraba en su dormitorio, el cual, afortunada o desafortunadamente contaba con una gran ventana que daba una vista objetiva al lugar en dónde se encontraba una personita que se había vuelto muy especial para ella desde hace poco tiempo, sí, Akko.

Sus amigas Hannah y Bárbara ya habían encajado con todas las amigas de Akko y hasta con la pelicastaña misma y sin embargo, ella era la única que por su timidez ni siquiera podía hacer amistad con la dulce Lotte, y aquel día sus amigas habían aceptado la invitación para realizar el picnic con Akko y las demás, a ella también la invitaron, pero al no saber cómo comportarse frente a Akko, Diana se negó a salir poniendo como pretexto que la directora solicitaba de su ayuda.

Así que, ahí se encontraba ella, sola y agobiada lanzando audibles suspiros sentada en un descanso que había en su ventana mientras que con sus dedos dibujaba a través de la ventana cerrada y las cortinas semiabiertas la silueta lejana de Akko, queriendo hacerse creer que su delicado tacto a través del cristal podría llegarle a su pelicastaña, observaba cada acción y reacción de la chica, capturaba la esencia de su audible risa y se molestaba por las agrias muecas que hacía su amada con cada broma de Sucy. Akko había logrado conquistar el corazón de la rubia aún sin darse cuenta, no sólo por su carisma, sino por su valentía y según Diana, por su belleza.

Diana se recargó en aquel grueso cristal y con sus dedos volvió a remarcar una vez más la figura de la torpe bruja, suspiró y de sus labios soltó el apodo de aquella chica:

\- Akko…

De pronto, una dulce risilla sonó por aquella habitación, sacando a Diana de su ensoñación para provocarle la vergüenza más grande del mundo.

\- ¿Así que se trata de nuestra pequeña Akko quién ha logrado derretir ese corazoncito?

\- ¿Qué-que-que-que? No-no-no ¡No!, ¡no-no es lo que-que usted piensa!

\- ¿mmm? ¿Entonces qué haces aquí tu solita observándola con tanto cariño desde la ventana?

\- ¿Ah?, ¡Pe-pe-pe-pero no es porque me-me guste!, yo… amm… sólo… recordaba que… amm… que… ella me…. Ammmm.. ah!, ¡ella me debe un jugo! ¡Un jugo por una apuesta!

\- Jaja- volvió a reír dulcemente, sin embargo Diana apartó su mirada con la cara completamente ruborizada- ¿Puedo?-preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta, sin embargo lo tomó como positivo y se sentó a su lado, la observó un poco y se dio cuenta que Diana parecía que sacaría humo de las orejas por lo que se mostró empática y sintió que Diana se sentía muy apenada porque alguien la escuchó pronunciando el nombre de la persona que amaba, por lo que para estar a mano, pensó que debía contarle algo igual o cercano para compensar su imprudencia, y ese "algo" se trataba de una confesión que ni siquiera Akko podría enterarse.

\- ¿Sabes?, no hay porqué avergonzarse cuando se está enamorado y mucho menos si ese alguien es homogéneo a ti, el amor es un sentimiento hermoso que logra romper barreras de una manera increíble y no deberías sentirte apenada por amar.

\- Pero, profesora…

\- Jaja, me recuerdas un poco a mi cuando era más joven, yo también vivía en constante incertidumbre, sobretodo porque al igual que tú tenía una presión muy grande por tener una imagen que conservar, pero ¿sabes algo? Limitarme a no amar hizo que la vida me cobrara una factura muy grande…

Diana ahora parecía sumamente interesada en lo que estaba escuchando de la profesora Chariot y por primera vez en toda la conversación decidió mirarla a los ojos.

\- Diana, te contaré un secreto…-Suspiró- La verdad, es que yo… yo estuve, estoy y estaré siempre… enamorada de Croix.

Al escuchar tan repentina confesión Diana no se sorprendió, puesto que después de aquella despedida desde la última vez que estuvo ahí la profesora Croix pudo notar cierto sentimiento de tristeza y amor de parte de Chariot.

\- Pero, por mi estupidez la hice a un lado de mi vida y cuando me di cuenta ella ya se había apartado de mi lado, cuando volvió me sentía sumamente feliz pero el destino se encargó de remarcar mis errores del pasado y la puso en frente pero con la intención de vivir los días a su lado amargamente por no poder siquiera acercármele y ahora… mírame, cuento las horas y los días esperando a que ya sea Marzo para que ella vuelva a mi lado.- Repentinamente Chariot tomó por los hombros a Diana y por último le dijo:

\- - Así que ahora que tú tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo, no cometas el mismo error que yo, o vivirás en la desesperación y las ansias de volver a ver a aquella persona que dejaste ir, y créeme, que estoy segura que ese amor será correspondido- al decir esto le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación dejando a Diana con el corazón agitado y con un radiante brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿Co-co-correspondida?- volvió a observar a Akko desde aquella ventana, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa genuina.

.  
:

 **POV. Diana**

\- ¡Profesora! ¡Espere!- Grité y la profesora Chariot se volvió hacia mí.

\- Hay un favor que me gustaría pedirle…- ella me dedicó una sonrisa y nos dirigimos hacia un aula vacía.

 **Fin POV. Diana**

:  
.

\- Espérame aquí unos minutos- Chariot y Diana fueron hasta el aula en dónde se encontraba Croix trabajando, el plan era que Chariot lograra pedirle a Croix que le ayudara a inventara una excusa para que Diana se convirtiera en la asesora de Akko, puesto que, desde aquel incidente en donde Diana prometió hacerse cargo de hacer llegar temprano a Akko y a Lotte por el accidente de Sucy y no cumplió, la profesora Finnelan le había tomado un poco de resentimiento y probablemente sería difícil para Diana convertirse en asesora de la pelicastaña con sólo pedirlo por lo que era necesario la intervención de dos autoridades competentes.

Chariot entró y lo primero que vio fue a Croix diseñando algunos planos.

\- Ho-hola- saludó torpemente, pero no hubo respuesta.

\- Hola- volvió a saludar pero ésta vez acercándose al lugar de la susodicha.

\- Ah, ¿qué pasa?...- Croix lanzó una fugaz mirada a su alrededor- Mi amor…

A Chariot siempre la derretía ver la sonrisa de Croix, por lo que, por un instante se olvidó de lo que iba a decirle.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Ah…. Ammm… ¡AH! ¡Ya-ya recordé!

\- Bueno, pues dímelo ahora que estoy desocupada para ti- Croix se levantó del banco en el cual estaba sentada y se acercó a Chariot envolviéndola entre sus brazos y con una voz sensual continuó diciéndole al oído:

\- Dime lo que tengas que decirme ahora que puedas hacerlo, porque me temo que más tarde haré que no puedas ni terminar de pronunciar una palabra completa…

Chariot sabía a lo que se refería con "no dejarla terminar siquiera una palabra completa", por lo que su cara comenzó a tornarse del mismo tono que su cabello rojo fuego, a tal punto que no se podía distinguir entre su cara y su cabello, entonces, Croix mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y retiró por completo su contacto físico mientras la miraba con una pícara sonrisa.

:  
.

Diana yacía dando vueltas desesperada por casi 10 minutos, hasta que al fin escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse, y la primera vista que tuvo fue de su profesora saliendo con la cara completamente ruborizada, por lo que Diana agradeció mentalmente no haber entrado con ella.

-ammmm…. Me dijo que no te preocuparas, que ella hablará con la directora para que te asignen y que agradece tu ayuda al respecto, y amm… ella piensa darte una respuesta aproximadamente en las próximas 2 horas.

:  
.

Las horas transcurrieron y Diana se encontraba en su habitación, puesto que no se atrevía a buscar a Akko sin algún motivo y decidió quedarse a esperar la respuesta que le habían prometido.

:  
.

Eran ya las 8:00 de la noche, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, Akko ya sabía que tendría una nueva asesora de medio día, como a ella le gustaba llamarle, pero aún no sabía de quién se podría tratar; y en ese momento se encontraba acostada pensando en todo lo ocurrido mientras estaba con "Sucy", la caja, la llave, el sostén de Sucy, la visitas de las profesoras, el sostén de Sucy…¡¿El sostén de Sucy?!, y es que por más que la pelicastaña quería olvidar aquella escena un poco "erótica" según ella, simplemente no podía.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente olvidar eso?

TOCK, TOCK volvieron a llamar a su puerta, hasta que Akko al fin se dignó a abrir, abrió la puerta lentamente, hasta ver de quién se trataba y cuando lo hizo completamente, sus ojos se iluminaron olvidando todo aquello en lo que estaba pensando.

\- Buenas noches Akko, yo soy tu nueva asesora…

\- ¡Diana!...

 **Eimi Catto**


	12. Capítulo XII: Milímetros

**Capítulo XII: Milímetros**

¨Agua y fuego se consumían en aquella fría biblioteca queriéndose fusionar, hasta que el destino decidió decir: ¡Basta!... convirtiéndose en frustración…¨

 **POV. Akko**

Abrí la puerta del dormitorio, me habían avisado que me asignarían pronto una nueva asesora suplementaria puesto que mis estudios no iban muy bien del todo, pero en esos instantes mi cabeza volaba en lo que había pasado en aquella extraña dimensión con Sucy y por lo tanto, me había olvidado completamente del asunto e incluso, ni siquiera me había hecho idea alguna de quién podría ser mi asesora; cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar me imaginé que probablemente se trataría de la profesora Croix, puesto que es a la única a la que seguramente por su experiencia y por ser tan extrañamente cercana a la profesora Chariot ella podría apoyarla, sin embargo, después la terrible imagen de la profesora Finnelan atacó mi cabeza y es que seguramente como siempre anda detrás de mí regañándome ahora ella se habría ofrecido a asesorarme, por lo que de pronto un extraño toque de electricidad recorrió mi espalda y ahora dudaba entre abrir la puerta o hacerme la dormida.

Tock, tock, volvieron a tocar, y con la incertidumbre que ahora me atacaba no estaba segura que hacer:

\- Ok, a las de tres abriré la puerta… uno… dos… ¡Tres! – me di valor y no medí la fuerza, así que la abrí tan agresivamente que mi mirada cayó al suelo y pude visualizar un par de zapatos escolares y un listón azul colgando.

Lentamente subí mi mirada y me di cuenta de quién se trataba:

\- ¡Diana!

\- Hola Akko, Yo soy tu nueva asesora…

¿Diana?, ¡¿Mi asesora?!, ¿Cómo pudo convertirse en mi asesora?, Si, ella es considerada una eminencia pero al final de cuentas es también una alumna con obligaciones y seguramente le llevará doble esfuerzo mantenerse con energía en el día si gastaba su poco tiempo libre en capacitarme… ¨tiempo libre¨ esas dos palabras resonaron con insistencia en mi cabeza después de haber pensado en todo lo anterior, Diana gastará su tiempo libre conmigo, lo que significa que… ¡Estaré con Diana casi 16 horas del día!, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco y no supe en que momento mi cara comenzó a hacer muecas extrañas y a ponerse colorada hasta que la misma Diana me sacó de aquel trance:

-¿Eh?, ¿Akko?, ¿Su-sucede algo?- dijo Diana con cara de preocupación para después avanzar dos pasos hacia atrás cuando me vio completamente a la cara.

\- Ah, ¡ah! ¡No-no es nada! Jejejeje – comencé a reír estúpidamente y a sudar notablemente de las manos.

\- ¿Segura?

\- ¡Sí-sí!, sólo ignórame, estaba pensando en otras cosas como siempre jeje- no sabía que más decirle y es que sólo su presencia bastaba para ponerme toda tonta.

\- Yo, jamás podría ignorarte… - Soltó Diana de repente mirándome seriamente a los ojos, y después nos quedamos un minuto en silencio, hasta que pudimos analizar lo que acababa de decir: ¨Yo, jamás podría ignorarte…¨, de pronto, una severa oleada de calor pareció habernos inundado a ambas, puesto que curiosamente nuestras caras parecían tomates.

\- Ah…. ¡AH! No-no-no me-me malinterpretes A-akko, yo-yo me refería a… a… que como soy tu-tu nueva asesora, pues, pues, es mi deber estar al pendiente de ti, así que, que, ¡nos veremos mañana en la biblioteca después de que terminen las clases!- dijo casi gritando para después empujarme hacia dentro y cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

\- ¿Será que no debo hacerme ilusiones?- pensé, pero sólo con recordar sus reacciones algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba mintiendo y eso fue suficiente para sembrar más mis esperanzas.

Regresé a mi cama y pude notar que faltaba el único espejo que teníamos en nuestra habitación pero no le tomé importancia, porque el bello rostro de Diana ya ocupaba todo el espacio en mi memoria.

Y aquella noche, al fin pude dormir tranquila recordando aquellas palabras.

 **Fin POV. Akko**

 **POV. Diana**

¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!, ¡¿Cómo pude decir eso en voz alta frente a Akko?!, me encontraba a punto de colapsar de la adrenalina y la vergüenza que sentía por aquel incomodo momento por el que hice pasara a ambas, ¿Y si ahora ella me descubre?, ¿Qué pensará de mí entonces?, ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!, mi cabeza iba a explotar y todo por un pequeño desliz; caminaba dando círculos recordando porque había dicho eso:

 _¨- ¡Sí-sí!, sólo ignórame, estaba pensando en otras cosas como siempre jeje¨_

La miré y su cara demostraba que se sentía avergonzada, y es que ¿cuántas veces la han hecho sentir mal?, ¿cuántas veces se han burlado de su incapacidad de seguir las reglas o de restregarle que yo era aparentemente mejor en los estudios? E incluso yo, ¿cuántas veces por mi estúpido ego la humillé?, me sentí avergonzada de mi misma de haber sido una persona tan cruel y déspota, en ese momento sólo tenía ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos y apretarla hacia mi fuertemente para decirle que ella era importante, que todos los demás estábamos mal, que ella no debía ser ignorada, que ella era importante… pero me contuve, apreté mi puño y con mi rostro serio sólo pude pensar: ¨Yo, jamás podría ignorarte¨… sin embargo, no pensé que aquella frase saldría sin mi permiso hasta que noté un cambio en la actitud de Akko y el cómo por un eterno minuto me observaba, ¿Podría ser acaso que mi cuerpo deseaba transmitirle lo que por sí solo sentía por ella?; caí en cuenta de eso y no pude hacer nada más que sentir una severa oleada de calor que hizo ruborizarme por completo, Akko parecía estar de la misma manera, ¿será que la habré hecho sentir incómoda? Tenía que sacar una respuesta rápida y convincente, aunque al final de cuentas parece que sólo lo empeoré:

 _¨- Ah…. ¡AH! No-no-no me-me malinterpretes A-akko, yo-yo me refería a… a… que como soy tu-tu nueva asesora, pues, pues, es mi deber estar al pendiente de ti, así que, que, ¡nos veremos mañana en la biblioteca después de que terminen las clases!-¨_ ¡Tartamudeé!, ¡hice que mis nervios se hicieran notables!, no sabía más que hacer, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue empujarla al interior de su habitación, cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo a esconderme.

\- Ah…. Soy una estúpida…- golpeé mi cabeza contra la pared para después voltear a ver un folder con el programa de asesoramiento que con mucho entusiasmo había creado para ella.

\- Bueno, es suficiente y mañana será otro día…- me dije a mi misma acostándome nuevamente mientras apretaba aquellos papeles.

Y esa noche, yo no pude dormir tan tranquila, puesto que mi propio corazón no dejaba de sentirse emocionado.

 **Fin POV. Diana**

:  
.

El despertador sonaba en ambos dormitorios, rojo y azul, una de ellas se levantó con dificultad puesto que odiaba levantarse temprano mientras que la otra se preparaba como todos los días según lo exigía su rígida rutina.

Ese era el penúltimo día de incapacidad de Akko, por lo que ambas chicas tendrían que esperar hasta el final de las clases para la ¨cita¨ de asesoría en la biblioteca, lo que provocaba que ambas sintieran un día lento con una horrible sensación de desesperación y ansias por el lento transcurso de las horas.

 **POV. Akko**

¡AAAAAGGGGGGGG!, ¡No puedo concentrarme!, apenas son las 12 del día y no puedo seguir investigando nada, ¡¿Por qué?!, caí rendida en la mesa de la biblioteca, en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que sucedió ayer y en que en unas cuantas horas más vería a mi hermosa Diana aquí mismo, observé alrededor del ambiente y me encontré un espejo en el escritorio de una vieja recepción y de la nada me surgió la necesidad de quererme verme bien para Diana; tomé el espejo, era pequeño y muy simple, observé mi reflejo y comencé a arreglarme el cabello y a limpiarme con un poco de saliva algunos rasgos hasta que de repente, pude sentir una sensación de calor enorme en la mano con la que sostenía el aquel espejo.

\- ¡AG!- lo dejé sobre la mesa y la cabeza me comenzó a punzar, probablemente era porqué me sentía ansiosa. Respiré hondo y decidí que sería bueno tomar un poco de aire fresco para calmar mí acelerado corazón.

 **Fin POV. Akko**

 **¨Comienza la cuenta Akko… ¿Puedes escapar de lo que dejaste cuando cerraste los ojos?, dime, pequeña, ¿Por quién serías capaz de darme tu vida…?**

:  
.

El tiempo en las clases parecía una eternidad para Diana Cavendish, mientras que ella ni siquiera podía concentrarse y parecía suplicarle al reloj de la pared que caminara más rápido, cada hora que terminaba parecía representar para la señorita eminencia un logro en su vida, puesto que, inconscientemente siempre extendía más su sonrisa.

Pasó más tiempo para que al fin el reloj se apiadara de la susodicha, la última clase estaba a escasos minutos de terminar y ella ya se encontraba guardando todos sus útiles, todas sus compañeras la observaban con curiosidad, ¿Por qué Diana tendría tanta prisa por irse?; ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Sonó al fin la alarma que indicaba que su eterna espera había terminado. Se levantó inmediatamente y apresuró el paso para salir antes que todas, hasta que sus amigas Hannah y Bárbara le impidieron el paso a la salida para invitarla a comer, sin embargo Diana poseída por la aceleración de sus acciones, sólo respondió con un ¨lo siento¨ y salió casi corriendo del aula.

:  
.

Llegó a la entrada de la biblioteca, hace unos instantes se sentía segura de sí misma y con pasos acelerados caminaba hacia su destino, pero al llegar a la entrada de la biblioteca su seguridad se desvaneció por completo y ahora podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban; se asomó por una de las ventanas de la biblioteca y notó que Akko aún no había llegado por lo que decidió entrar para apartar la ¨mesa perfecta¨. Caminó y caminó a los alrededores ansiosamente mientras pensaba en como iniciaría la conversación con Akko hasta que de pronto escuchó el chirrido de la puerta abrirse.}

 **POV. Akko**

Había salido a tomar algo de aire, sin embargo cuando me fijé en la hora me di cuenta de que habían pasado ya 10 minutos de retraso y seguramente Diana ya estaría esperándome, aceleré el paso desde donde estaba feliz de que al fin la vería, hasta que llegué a la puerta y comencé a ponerme nerviosa; me arreglé el cabello nuevamente y el cuello de mi camisa también, me sequé el sudor de las manos y me decidí a entrar, y cuando lo hice la vi, se encontraba sentada en una mesa de hasta el fondo leyendo tranquilamente un pequeño libro de color verde, parecía estar tan concentrada que ni siquiera quería acercarme para no distraerla hasta que pudo notar mi presencia e inmediatamente me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado.

\- - Ho-hola Diana- pronuncié tartamudeando estúpidamente

\- - Hola Akko, bienvenida.

Me senté a su lado, Diana parecía estar tan tranquila mientras que yo a cada segundo me ponía más nerviosa…

 **Fin POV. Akko**

Ambas chicas pasaron el tiempo estudiando, parecía que Diana se había controlado y desempeñaba a la perfección su papel de tutora mientras que Akko sólo se limitaba a prestarle atención a las manos de la chica cuando señalaban o remarcaba con señas un ejercicio, sin embargo, era evidente que el ambiente no resultaba ser muy cómodo para ninguna de las dos, por lo que cada vez que se querían ver contaban con la mala suerte de cruzar miradas y terminar por desviarlas inmediatamente con el rostro totalmente ruborizado.

Pasaron entonces diez minutos para la última lección, el cielo ya se había pintado rojizo indicando la llegada de un atardecer tranquilo que amenazaba con obscurecerse en por lo menos una hora más, Diana seguía explicándole a Akko mientras que ésta seguía observando el libro que leían sin alguna pizca de interés, hasta que de pronto por su cabeza pasó: ¨Yo nunca podría ignorarte…¨

Entonces, Akko comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado e incluso desde aquel día de castigo en el sótano de las escobas, por lo que inconscientemente comenzó a ruborizarse por completo, acción que Diana notó debido a que Akko saltó ligeramente de su asiento.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la rubia y paró la lección.

\- ¿Yo… tendré oportunidad?…No… me ignorará…- Akko soltó de repente todo lo que estaba pensando de Diana, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y con vergüenza trató de excusarse.

\- ¡AH! Ammm…. ¡No-no-no es lo que crees!, yo-yo te-te estoy escuchando, ammm… ¿en que-que íbamos?, ¿en la reacción de… amm… los hongos?- De la nada, Diana sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse después de lo que había dicho Akko inconscientemente puesto que ya sabía que ésta no le estaba prestando atención seguramente desde que comenzaron.

 **POV. Diana**

¿Oportunidad?, ¿A quién se refería?, ¡¿Y si se trata de mi porque le dije que nunca podría ignorarla?!, mi corazón comenzó a enloquecer de repente después de haber escuchado a hablar a Akko así, volteé a verla y supuse que le había pasado lo mismo que a mí con la situación incómoda de ayer, puesto que podía ver como sus orejas estaban tan rojas como el color de un tomate maduro al igual que su visible tartamudeo. Pero, no quería hacerme ilusiones tan pronto, yo amaba a Akko con intensidad pero sabía perfectamente que debía mantener un poco de distancia, puesto que nada me garantizaba que ella sentía lo mismo por mí. Me senté resignada y lancé un suspiro de agobio que Akko bien pudo notar, decidí no verla a la cara por un instante hasta que pudiera calmarme un poco, mientras que por otro lado, Akko parecía un tanto incómoda y me pidió permiso para ir al baño; cuando se fue, pude soltar toda mi frustración tirándome completamente vencida en la mesa, escondí mi rostro por completo entre mis brazos y decidí cerrar los ojos para no pensar más, ¿Akko sentirá lo mismo que yo?, ¿Akko sólo me verá como una rival o como una amiga?, odiaba tener esas dudas e incluso me odiaba a mí misma por no sentirme lo suficientemente fuerte como para resolverlas. Pasaron unos minutos más y Akko aún no regresaba del baño, miré a los alrededores para distraerme pero nada podía hacerlo, hasta que de pronto, el recuerdo de lo que pasó entre nosotras aquella noche en el sótano de las escobas apareció y una extraña fuerza interna de valentía comenzaba a inundarme como un milagro o más bien, una fuerza divina.

 **Fin POV. Diana**

Después de unos largos minutos Akko se reincorporó a la biblioteca aun visiblemente nerviosa por lo que había pasado, no se atrevía a ver a Diana a los ojos, así que se sentó con la mirada apuntada al suelo creando una atmósfera sumamente incómoda que se debatía entre seguir con la asesoría o simplemente abandonarla.

¡CRASH! De pronto un audible sonido rompió con aquella incertidumbre, Diana había cerrado el libro con el que estudiaban con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera le importó que pudiesen reprenderla por tal acto, mientras que Akko se asustó por el repentino sonido y sólo así pudo volver a mirar a los ojos a Diana.

Y a continuación aquella atmósfera que de por sí era ya incómoda, se transformó en una que posiblemente era peor:

 **POV. Diana**

Aquellos recuerdos me sirvieron para armarme de valor, en aquella ocasión Akko estaba a punto de besarme, si ella me odiara o si no sintiera algo por mi… ¿hubiésemos llegado a esa situación aquella noche?, no lo creo, las esperanzas de que Akko me amara resurgieron en mi corazón, la situación en la que estábamos desde ayer era muy incómoda pero al menos sé que lo que dije era verdad, la amaba y nunca podría ignorarla, y ésta vez sentía que nos encontrábamos en el momento perfecto, puesto que, en aquella biblioteca en la última mesa en la que nos encontrábamos estaba totalmente vacía, nada ni nadie nos interrumpiría por lo que pude sentir que era el momento perfecto para declararme, para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

Tomé la iniciativa, sentía que la fuerza de mi corazón me acompañaba, agarré su mano y ella me miró con extrañeza.

\- - ¿Di-diana?

Me preguntó, sin embargo yo sólo me limitaba a observarla sin decir nada, y es que sentía que mis palabras no serían suficiente, por lo que decidí demostrarlo con acciones:

\- - Di…diana…

La tomé de la cintura, pegando nuestros cuerpos y abrazándola para fundir su fragancia a mi piel, podía sentirla temblar entre mis brazos pero me tranquilicé al ver que tenía un rubor en su rostro, cosa que para mí representaba una buena señal. Deslicé mis dedos entre su cabellera castaña, y por un instante me perdí en su mirada…

\- - Diana…- volvió a llamarme, por lo que no me quedaba de otra más que responderle.

\- - Akko… Porfavor…

Acallé sus palabras acariciando con mis dedos sus delgados labios y entonces ella me regaló la respuesta que esperaba con locura mi corazón:

Akko cerró sus ojos, lo que para mí representaba una señal para poder seguir; me incliné un poco puesto que era más alta que ella, podía sentir la felicidad en cada centímetro que nos acercábamos más, estábamos ya a milímetros, a milímetros de decidir nuestro destino, de probar lo que era la felicidad…

Te amo, Akko… pensé hasta que, a escasos milímetros de distancia pude escuchar un sonido desde la ventana y…

 **Fin POV. Diana**

 **:  
.**

Era un atardecer hermoso, y cierto grupo de chicas del dormitorio verde se encontraban afuera disfrutando de su libertad después de un largo día de clases, estaban aburridas, hasta que a Amanda se le ocurrió una idea para matar el aburrimiento.

\- - ¡Hey!, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos beisbol?

\- - ¿Ah? Pero ni siquiera tenemos con que tirar, ¿cómo podremos jugar?

\- - Tsk, eso es sencillo, ¿Para qué más sirven las escobas?

\- - Ummmm, no, parece arriesgado, ¿Y si mejor nos sentamos a comer galletitas?- contestó Jasminka desde su lugar

\- - ¿¡AH!? ¿Qué se supone que tiene de divertido comer ¨galletitas¨? Oh, vamos! ¡No pasará nada, al final de cuentas las escobas tienen palos!

\- - No Amanda, ni siquiera hay suficiente espacio, olvídalo.

\- Buuuu… ¡que aburridas!, si claro que se puede, sólo observen- Amanda tomó su escoba desde la punta mientras que con la otra sostenía una pequeña pelota de beisbol, apuntó al cielo y con una sonrisa llena de confianza lanzó… y…

\- - ¡ AMANDA, NOOOOO! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo sus amigas, sin embargo había sido demasiado tarde.

Amanda golpeó con tanta fuerza la pelota que la desvió y terminó por romper una ventana de la biblioteca y termino por caer… en la persona menos indicada en el momento menos apropiado…

 **POV. Diana**

Estábamos a escasos milímetros y podía sentir mía a Akko, hasta que el sonido de la ventana romperse arruinó mi tan esperado momento, al principio decidí no hacerle caso, pero al voltear comencé a interesarme del culpable de la ventana rota:

Sí, la pelota golpeó justamente en la cabeza a Akko, provocando que se desmayara entre mis brazos, arruinando el momento… arruinando mi destino…

 _¡Amanda no!, fue lo último que pude escuchar…_ antes de apretar ambos puños y cegarme por la ira…

\- - ¡TE ODIO AMANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Continuará…

 **Eimi Catto.**


	13. Capítulo XIII: Carta

**Capítulo XIII: Carta**

¨Fuiste, eres y serás lo más importante…¨

¡CRASSSHHH! Fue lo que se escuchó de pronto de la ventana de la biblioteca, justo en un momento crucial para Akko y su acompañante.

 **POV. Akko**

De pronto pude ver total obscuridad, sentía como volvía a viajar en el mismo túnel por el que pasaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos y extrañamente aparecía en otro estilo de vida. Ésta vez no sentí que el viaje fuese tan largo, pero si lleno de sensaciones, todo mi cuerpo experimentaba un tacto suave mientras que mi mano derecha repentinamente comenzó a tener la sensación de apretar algo moderadamente grande y suave, muy suave. 1, 2, 3 veces apreté sin saber de qué se trataba, podría jurar que se trataba de un gran malvavisco o incluso hasta una especie de almohada hasta que de la nada en alguna lejanía comencé a escuchar una especie de… ¿Quejido? De… ¿Placer?, la temperatura comenzó a aumentar, y me sentí completamente extraña:

\- ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!- el viaje entonces comenzó a hacerse turbulento, hasta que la facultad de poder abrir mis ojos pareció habilitarse.

Comencé a ver un rostro borroso, parpadeé un par de veces hasta que pude enfocar de quién se trataba, me tomó sólo un par de segundos para descifrar que aquella cara le pertenecía a Sucy, quién aún se encontraba encima de mí y con un rostro totalmente ¿ruborizado?.

\- ¿A-Akko?, ¿Qué-qué crees que estás…?

Y fue entonces que descubrí qué tipo de ¨malvavisco¨ estaba apretando con insistencia y el inicio de mi nueva vida con la quijada chueca, porque sí, precisamente lo que apretaba era el pecho de Sucy y como respuesta obtuve la sensación de poder ver estrellas y pajaritos con el buen golpe que me proporcionó.

\- ¡Su-su-sucy, lo siento!- grité, pero ella inmediatamente se había ido tomando sus cosas y cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

 _¿Qué hice?,_ me preguntaba a mí misma mientras me dejaba caer recargada en la puerta con las pulsaciones de mi corazón a mil por hora.

 **Fin POV. Akko**

Tras cerrar la puerta estruendosamente la bruja que ahora se encontraba fuera de la habitación estaba parada y con las piernas temblorosas, llevó una mano al centro de su pecho para tratar de calmarse a sí misma, mientras que con el rostro hirviendo maldecía mentalmente la situación tan vergonzosa y excitante por la que había pasado.

\- I-Idiota.

:  
.

Akko aún no podía asimilar lo que hace algunos instantes había pasado en su habitación, puesto que probablemente ese haya sido la situación más vergonzosa de su vida y lo peor, haberlo pasado con su ¨amiga¨ en una situación muy comprometedora. Se retiró de la puerta lentamente hasta que intuyó que Sucy se había ido de su casa y se tiró de un salto a la cama tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

 **POV. Akko**

Di vueltas en mi cama como si tratara de apagar un incendio en mi piel, ¡Porqué sentía que me quemaba de vergüenza!, ¡¿Cómo demonios había llegado a hacer eso?!, ninguna amiga normal le tocaba de esa manera el pecho a su otra amiga.

-¡AAAAGGGGG!- Mi corazón no paraba de latir después de aquella extrema sensación que experimenté, seguía revolcándome a lo largo de toda mi cama con la esperanza de poder calmarme, pero fue tanta la fuerza con la que lo hacía que en una de esas la velocidad tomó fuerza y terminé estampada en el piso.

¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!-retumbó el piso, mientras mi madre preocupada gritaba preguntando si me encontraba bien.

-¡Siiii!, ¡no te preocupes!- grité, pero la verdad era que si me había metido un buen golpe, no quise levantarme, me quedé ahí por algunos minutos observando el techo y pensando en lo que había vivido. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si aquella pelota no hubiese golpeado mi cabeza?, ¿Diana y yo nos hubiésemos besado?. Y por alguna extraña razón, de pronto pensar en ello no me emocionaba en lo más mínimo, ¡¿Y Por qué?! Si hace algunos minutos que pasó aquello me sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo ahora que estaba segura que Diana me amaba tanto como yo a ella, pero ahora, en ésta habitación de ésta realidad… tirada aquí en éste suelo… simplemente no sentía emoción alguna, más bien, sentía que una parte de mí se desvanecía y sólo la mitad de mi alma se aferraba a querer quedarse aquí.

¨¡CRACK!¨ -De pronto escuché que se rompía algo y me levanté sacándome de aquel trance para averiguar de qué se trataba, miré alrededor buscando con la mirada de que se podría tratar pero, nada, no encontré indicio alguno de algo que pudiese haberse quebrado.

\- Quizás sólo es mi imaginación …

:  
.

 **¨No querida, no ha sido tu imaginación, ¿Me has escuchado?...no falta mucho para que esto se convierta en una bomba, mi hermosa bomba de tiempo…¨**

:  
.

Me senté en el suelo y noté que tenía un tiradero así que comencé a levantar los papeles que había dejado en el suelo, hasta que de pronto, me volví a encontrar aquella caja de la cual Sucy parecía consternada y entonces recordé la llave…

¨Yo soy tu llave¨… decía mientras me aprisionaba con sus piernas y me mostraba la piel tersa de su pe… ¡AH! ¡DEBERÍA DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESO!, volví a ponerme roja y me levanté inmediatamente para buscar aquella presunta llave.

La encontré justo en el lugar en dónde estábamos Sucy y yo, la tomé y la observé cuidadosamente: la llave era pequeña y al igual que la caja de metal, ésta era una llave muy hermosa que hacía juego con los finos detalles de la caja, y estaba sostenida por una delgada cadena de plata que brillaba con la luz del sol.

¿De dónde habré sacado una caja tan bonita?, ¿Por qué Sucy tendría la llave? Y la pregunta más importante… ¿Por qué parecía importante para Sucy?... estuve a punto a abrir la caja con una mezcla de curiosidad e incertidumbre hasta que mi madre entró para avisarme que el almuerzo ya estaba listo.

:  
.

En todo el día no paré, mi madre me mantuvo ocupada casi todo el día mientras yo, internamente me sentía ansiosa por el misterio de la caja y la llave, hasta que se dio el atardecer, ella había decidido salir de compras al supermercado dejándome sola para que pudiera descansar y prometiéndome que traería mi postre favorito a lo que con una sonrisa asentí prometiéndole que estaría bien y que se fuera sin preocupaciones. En cuanto cerró la puerta, subí corriendo las escaleras para abrir por fin la caja, entré mi habitación y efectivamente seguía ahí junto a la llave; me dirigí hacia los objetos pero algo más capturó mi atención:

A través de la ventana de mi habitación pude visualizar un hermoso atardecer, que inundaba por completo nuestro patio trasero dándole un aire tranquilo y relajante, el clima era fresco y parecía un lugar cómodo sentarse bajo la sombra del gran árbol que había vivido con nosotros desde que tengo memoria, ¿Cuánto tiempo ya que había dejado mi hogar por cumplir mi sueño de ser como Shiny Chariot?, quién sabe, pero en ese momento sentía como si pudiese apreciar más las cosas que había vivido en toda mi vida.

Volteé a observar la caja, tomé la decisión de abrirla en aquel tan hermoso escenario y salí.

:  
.

Llegué al patio y comprobé que efectivamente aquel lugar transmitía calma, sólo el sonido del viento y las aves me acompañaban, me recargué en el tronco y coloqué entre mis piernas la caja, la admiré y entonces recordé la habilidad de Sucy para hacer bromas pesadas, por lo que de pronto comencé a tener un poco de miedo, pero ya estaba ahí y mi curiosidad era más grande que cualquier trauma.

\- Ok… a las de tres abriré esto…1 (tragué saliva)… 2 (comencé a sudar)… 3!- metí la llave y la giré, hasta que la caja comenzó a abrirse lentamente… revelando algo que me dejó totalmente impactada.

El interior de la caja estaba forrado de terciopelo color vino, desprendía un elegante olor a chocolate y en ella encontré algunas fotografías, la primera que podía visualizar era una en la que nos retrataba a Lotte, a Sucy y a mi abrazadas amistosamente en el patio de la escuela, metí la mano y pude sentir que debajo de aquella se encontraban más por lo que decidí sacarlas y verlas una a una. Las demás fotografías siempre me retrataban a mí con alguien de la escuela, con las profesoras, con mis amigas; hasta que al llegar a la mitad de aquel montón de fotografías comenzaron a salir sólo en las que se encontraba Sucy; las comencé a pasar lentamente, ¿Por qué guardaría yo muchas fotografías de Sucy?, en cada fotografía se reflejaba a una Sucy que yo nunca había conocido, fotografías en dónde ella sonreía y mostraba una faceta amable.

Y con cada una de sus fotografías, sentía como una parte de mí se encendía… me gustaba, mucho, y eso me asustaba.

Terminé de verlas y las acomodé hasta que me percaté de que dentro de la caja había un pañuelo de seda que parecía cubrir algo más, al principio creí que sólo era parte de la decoración y que estaba pegado al fondo pero al moverlo un poco noté que se desprendía dejando a la vista la parte de un sobre. Retiré el pañuelo y efectivamente, encontré un sobre que contenía una carta.

Volteé el sobre y en el reverso leí:

¨De: Mí. Akko¨

¨Para ti, Sucy¨

¿Por qué le escribiría yo una carta a Sucy?, podía escuchar mis rápidas palpitaciones y sentir una especie de suspenso por lo que abrí el sobre rápidamente, no necesitaba de un cúter pues sólo al parecer alguien lo había abierto anteriormente y en su interior encontré dos hojas doblabas a tres partes semi arrugadas y comencé a leer:

 ** _Querida Sucy:_**

 _Probablemente éstas sean mis últimas palabras, aquí y ahora, por lo que me gustaría decirte algo que probablemente sea lo último que sepas pero que sinceramente me gustaría que conservaras eternamente, no me hubiese gustado expresarlo bajo éstas circunstancias pero al parecer ésta es la única y tal vez última oportunidad para hacerlo._

 _Sucy, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos nunca he olvidado cada una de tus facciones ni tus descabelladas acciones de aquel momento, entraste a mi vida e inundaste mi corazón con lo que para mí es tu destellante ser. A muchas personas en la escuela puede que les parezcas extraña y a veces hasta desagradable y aburrida, pero déjame decirte que para mí eres completamente todo lo contrario, para mi eres la chica más bonita de la escuela, basta tan sólo con verte cada amanecer en nuestro dormitorio y deslumbrarme con la belleza de tus finos rasgos y tu esbelta y delicada figura para asegurar que nadie se compara con tu natural belleza; también, eres una chica muy inteligente y dedicada en lo que amas pues siempre te esfuerzas al máximo para obtener lo que deseas, incluyéndome a mi…_

 _Te has mantenido incondicionalmente a mi lado y me has aceptado tal y como soy, pues sin importar las tonterías que cometo te has atrevido a vivirlas conmigo. Sucy, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que me has dado, por todo lo que has compartido y sobre todo, por todo lo que has cambiado por mi culpa._

 _Como hubiese querido que el tiempo ahora no fuese tan egoísta y que me mantuviera por más tiempo a tu lado, para haber podido remunerarte todo el amor y cariño que me has dado, pero las cosas son así y ahora estoy agonizando, maldito tiempo… ¡MALDITO!._

 _No puedo hacer nada, querida. Sólo puedo esperar aquí a que me lleve, pero quiero que sepas que hasta el último suspiro antes de partir estaré luchando para mantenerme aquí, contigo. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí junto a mí, en este preciso momento, para que me abrazaras fuertemente como la primera vez que me dijiste ¨Sí¨, que me consolaras diciéndome que todo saldrá bien…y cerrar los ojos juntas para después despertar y ver que sólo se trata de un sueño, sólo un mal sueño._

 _Pero no… no hay tiempo. Si después de esto la vida me da otra oportunidad, Sucy, por lo que más quieras, ¡por favor!, mi deseo es que me salves para estar juntas otra vez y decir: ¡que afortunada soy de vivir una vez más!, pero, si de lo contrario no vuelvo a despertar… Sucy no quiero que llores, quema ésta carta y olvídame, pues mi mayor felicidad será que retomes tu vida y puedas vivir plenamente feliz, sin remordimientos de haberme amado; Sí, puedo sonar egoísta pero creeme que en dónde quiera que me encuentre sé que nunca te olvidaré y que nunca, olvidaré cada valioso momento que compartimos._

 _Sucy, si vuelvo abrir los ojos… por favor, no me abandones._

 _Sucy, y si ya no lo hago… suéltame._

 _Sucy… Te amo._

 _Siempre tuya, Akko._

Arrugué aún más la carta sin poder creer lo que acababa de leer, comencé a sentir de pronto un terrible sentimiento de angustia y tristeza, no sólo por las palabras de aquella carta de la cual no tenía recuerdo alguno de haberla escita, sino también de imaginar la profunda tristeza por la cual debió haber atravesado Sucy al leerla. Tomé el sobre nuevamente y en el proceso las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con insistencia de mis ojos, mojando la superficie de la caja mientras sentía un dolor punzante dentro de mi pecho, que contraía mi corazón de manera que no podía respirar.

Abrí el sobre para guardar aquella carta hasta que descubrí que aquel sobre guardaba algo más:

Era una fotografía, una fotografía que nos mostraba a Sucy y a mí en un atardecer, sentadas en el pasto mientras yo besaba una de sus pálidas manos. Volteé la fotografía y en ella decía: ¨Gracias por decirme que sí, ¡te amo!¨ 27 de Septiembre.

Y a partir de ese momento, comencé a ver con un poco más de claridad. Limpié mis lágrimas sin éxito, puesto que seguían deslizándose sin cesar. Éste día al fin había descubierto algo:

\- Sucy era mi novia. Y la amaba…

 **Fin POV. Akko**

Continuará.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, y lamento si me llegaron a odiar por lo que le hice a la pobre de Diana jaja. Saludos muy especiales a OSIRIS VALENSKY, JAYDISITA.8709 y SILVERS07, siempre me alegra poder leer sus comentarios en cada uno de los capítulos.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Quién debería darle su primer beso a Akko en ésta historia?**

 **Eimi Catto.**


	14. Capítulo XIV: En Soledad

**Capítulo XIV: En Soledad**

¨No me siento culpable de nada, puedo sentir que también me amas y te aseguro que te conquistaré…¨

Cierto grupo de niñas que jugaban en el patio y rompieron la ventana comenzaron a transpirar de los nervios y asustadas, trataban de planear alguna explicación para lo acontecido después de haber escuchado un aterrador grito desde el interior que por la voz estaban completamente seguras de que se trataba de Diana Cavendish.

\- ¡Amanda mira lo que hiciste!- decía nerviosamente Constanze

\- ¿Qué-qué vamos a-a hacer?- Jasminka comenzó a comer frenéticamente.

\- ¡AAAGGG! ¡No-no-no lo sé!, ¡Me van a fusilar!, o tal vez mi cabeza rodará y la colgarán como ejemplo de un castigo para las que se porten mal, ¡ahhhh! ¡Y-y-y-y Diana seguramente será la encargada de la ejecución!- Amanda parecía notablemente asustada.

\- ¡Ya sé! Díganle que… emmm… ¡que me fui a Italia! – y salió volando en su escoba.

:  
.

\- ¡ ¡ ¡A – MAN – DA!- Diana seguía en la biblioteca ardiendo en cólera con una Akko desmayada entre sus brazos.

Ella sabía que esa era la oportunidad perfecta y sin embargo, el destino le hizo una mala jugada; Diana quería en aquellos instantes asesinar a Amanda de diferentes maneras pero al ver a Akko entre sus brazos se tranquilizó un poco. Trató de levantarla un poco para acomodarla, Akko no era muy pesada así que la cargó y la sentó en una silla, se alejó un poco para poder ver de cerca el pozo en el cristal y del otro lado visualizó a lo lejos la silueta de la profesora Finnelan.

\- Ah… será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.- Tomó a Akko nuevamente y la llevó fuera de la biblioteca.

:  
.

 **POV. Diana**

No quería pasar por el largo interrogatorio de la profesora Finnelan a pesar de que delatar a Amanda me haría muy feliz, por lo que me lleve a Akko cuidadosamente de ahí. Al principio pensé en llevarla cargando pero supuse que llamaríamos demasiado la atención, así que sólo la recargué sobre mis hombros y la lleve ligeramente arrastrando; así llegamos hasta el cruce que separaba nuestros dormitorios y pensé: ¨¿En dónde sería correcto dejar a Akko?¨, si dejaba a Akko en su habitación probablemente Lotte estaría ahí y la preocuparía, pero… si no lo hacía… podría considerarse indecente mantenerla sola, conmigo, en mi… habitación…

\- Akko y yo… e-en mi habitación… solas. – mi cara comenzó a subir su tono de color nada más de pensar en eso. Sí, estaba mal pensar de esa manera pero ¿cómo ser tan dura conmigo misma y culparme por tener esa clase de pensamientos?, yo estoy enamorada de Akko y mi avaricia más grande es tenerla para mí.

\- ¡Oh vamos!, no soy ninguna criminal- dije para calmarme e inmediatamente la llevé a mi habitación.

:  
.

En cuánto entramos cerré la puerta con llave para que a nadie se le ocurriera molestarnos, quiero decir molestarla, molestarla ¡SI!; abrí un poco las ventanas para que el viento refrescará un poco el ambiente y acomodé lentamente a Akko en mi cama, cuando la acosté completamente me separé de ella y cerré un poco las cortinas de manera que la tenue luz no llegase a molestarla.

\- Ah…- lancé un suspiro de una extraña combinación entre cansancio y decepción, pues hace algunos momentos me sentía la persona más segura en expresarle mis sentimientos y sin embargo ahora, me sentía débil y con miedo, miedo de que Akko despertara y no recordara lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

Caminé lentamente alrededor de mi habitación hasta parar justo al lado de mi cama, aquella afortunada cama en la que se encontraba ahora descansando Akko. La observé minuciosamente hasta que caí en cuenta que parecía un viejo pervertido atacando a una inocente chica, me avergoncé, pero sabía que no lo estaba haciendo con mala intención.

El lugar transpiraba un cómodo silencio que resaltaba la tranquila respiración de Akko, me acerqué con curiosidad a ella y comencé a capturar el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, se veía hermosa, su melena café desparramada en mis sábanas y ese rostro pacífico que parecía descansar cómodamente; su esbelto cuerpo que se veía muy bien bajo ese uniforme desaliñado y sus frágiles y delicadas manos que reposaban sin preocupación en el colchón. Akko sin duda era una chica muy hermosa, y estaba completamente segura de que la persona que fuese especial para Akko sería la más afortunada en el mundo por tenerla.

\- A mi… me gustaría ser esa persona…- dije suavemente, como si quisiera que ella me escuchara.

Me coloqué de rodillas al costado de la cama y me atreví a acercarme un poco más para admirarla, sus ojos cerrados resaltaban las largas y curveadas pestañas que poseía; con mis dedos comencé inconscientemente a delinear cada una de sus facciones, primero sus suaves mejillas, después su pequeña y linda nariz, el cabello que caía en su frente y por último… la curvatura de sus delicados labios, que tan sólo con verlos, me daba la impresión de que seguían conservándose puros y castos. Tragué saliva, recordé los milímetros de distancia en los que me encontraba hace un momento y me acerqué lentamente a ellos anhelando descansar los míos sobre los suyos, sin embargo reaccioné:

\- No, yo no quiero tomarlos de ésta manera, yo quiero que tú estés consciente cuando lo haga.

Me alejé de esa zona peligrosa y en su lugar me atreví plantar pequeños y suaves besos, primero en su frente, para después besarla en la punta de nariz y por último, en su mejilla aprovechando así inhalar su fragancia.

\- Akko… - mi corazón se agitaba y mi respiración se entrecortaba, quería que lo supieras, quería que estuvieses despierta y me correspondieras.

Y en un acto egoísta me levanté del suelo, me subí a la cama y me acosté a tu lado, pasé mis brazos alrededor de tu cintura y te abracé…

\- Akko, creeme que no me siento culpable de nada, ni de amarte ni de querer expresarte lo que siento… y ahora que puedo sentir que también me amas, te aseguro que te conquistaré.

Te apreté aún más fuerte entre mis brazos y cerré los ojos para aprovechar éste momento y así sentir que mis sueños se hacían realidad.

 **Fin POV. Diana**

 **Continuará…**


	15. Capítulo XV: Bajo la luz de la luna

**Capítulo XV: Bajo la luz de la luna**

¨Bajo una tenue luz, sentí que me sucedieron mil cosas…¨

La mañana se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación de Diana, los escasos rayos del fresco sol se metían sin permiso hasta llegar a iluminar el rostro de la rubia quién aún se encontraba enrollada al delgado cuerpo de la pequeña chica inconsciente de su habitación.

\- Ummmm, ah…- la rubia se removió entre las sabanas mostrando molestia por la luz lastimera que atacaba directamente hacia sus párpados. Movió su cabeza de manera que pareciera como si al agitarse la luz desaparecería tal y como si se tratara de secarse el rostro después de lavarlo.

A los pocos segundos reaccionó, y notó que no se encontraba sola, en esa cama aún se encontraba una Akko dormida entre sus brazos por lo que aminoró la brusquedad de sus movimientos.

 **POV. Diana**

No había notado la presencia de Akko, creí que simplemente se trataba de un sueño, pero no, no fue un sueño; Akko seguía en mi cama al parecer durmiendo profundamente, me acerqué para ver su rostro y mi corazón empezó a excitarse por primera vez en la mañana, no pude evitar sonreír y reír un poco ¡había pasado la noche con Akko! Y la mejor parte era que la había pasado con un contacto físico muy cercano. Acaricié un mechón de su cabello y la acomodé en la cama separándola con dificultad de mi cuerpo, me asomé y miré el reloj, apenas marcaban las 7:30 lo que indicaba que quedaba suficiente tiempo para alistarme y llegar puntual a mis clases, sin embargo si por mi fuera yo no me despegaría de ella en todo el día, suspiré con aire de tristeza al caer en la cruda realidad y decidí comenzar con mi rutina.

Pasaron 30 minutos cuando me terminé de preparar para las clases y no sabía qué hacer con Akko quién seguía en mi cama, era extraño que no se hubiese despertado desde ayer ¿Y si el golpe había sido grave?, me acerqué nuevamente para tomar su pulso y afortunadamente se encontraba normal, sólo parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente. Entonces, había tomado la decisión de simplemente retirarme y dejarla dormir, pero al acariciar su cabeza por última vez, noté que debajo de su flequillo había una parte enrojecida, probablemente se trataba de la marca del golpe que dejó el impacto de aquella pequeña pelota por lo que me preocupé y consideré llamar a la profesora Chariot para informarle del estado de Akko y de paso para que me ayudara a llevarla a la enfermería.

:  
.

Pasó casi una hora después de que le solicité a la profesora que valorara el estado de Akko, al parecer se encontraba sumamente ocupada y era por eso que se demoraba tanto en llegar, pero por mi parte me encontraba desesperada debido a que a éste paso llegaría tarde nuevamente y sinceramente no estaba dispuesta a hacer otro numerito como el de la vez pasada. Comencé a desesperarme y a caminar por toda mi habitación mientras de paso aprovechaba para mirar tanto como pudiese a Akko. De pronto, en mi vuelta número 55 pude escuchar que llamaban a la puerta así que paré mi ritmo y me apresuré a abrirle a quién seguramente era la profesora Chariot.

\- Buen día Diana

\- Muy buenos días profesora, adelante, pase.- abrí completamente la puerta y dejé entrar por completo a la profesora.

\- Cuéntame, ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Verá ayer, Akko y yo estábamos…- de repente, la imagen de Akko y yo en la biblioteca a punto de besarnos hizo que mi cuerpo sufriera de la nada un fuerte golpe de calor, para después recordar todo lo que sucedió después de escapar de la biblioteca.

Simplemente no podía contarle completamente la verdad a la profesora, debido a que si se enteraba que el accidente se efectuó desde ayer, seguramente me reprendería por no haber llevado a Akko directamente a la enfermería, además, de que seguramente podía pensar mal respecto a mi decisión de traerla a mi alcoba, tenía que ser sumamente cuidadosa al contarle los hechos.

\- Ejem… verá, ayer después que terminaron las clases, fui a buscar a Akko para ir a la biblioteca y cuando llegamos discutimos acerca de los horarios y algunos aspectos de las asesorías, nos dimos un descanso y yo fui por un momento al sanitario, pero cuando regresé encontré a Akko recargada en un librero con una mueca de dolor, le pregunté que le sucedía y me comentó que se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza con algo… "te salvé el pellejo Amanda, ya veré la forma en que me pagues ésta¨, la revisé y aún no presentaba ninguna marca del golpe pero viendo en el estado en el que se encontraba le sugerí que visitáramos la enfermería, ella me dijo que no que se encontraba bien, pero no le creí y… "¡¿Ahora cómo le invento la parte de mi habitación?!"… ammm, como no la vi muy bien le ofrecí tomar un té para relajarnos aquí en mi habitación, hasta que me dijo que de pronto tenía mucho sueño y después de que me fui a lavar la vajilla la encontré dormida en mi cama, ammm… no quise despertarla porque quizás si se sentía muy mal. "¡bien hecho Diana!"

\- Oh… pues, lo mejor será que llame a la enfermera, ¡Claro! Si no te molesta que venga a revisarla.

\- No, no se preocupe, no será ninguna molestia.

El reloj ya marcaba menos de 10 minutos para comenzar la primera clase, por lo que tenía prácticamente de correr para no llegar tarde.

\- Profesora, me tengo que ir, ¡ya es muy tarde! Muchas gracias por venir nos veremos más tarde.- tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a salir corriendo hasta que la profesora me detuvo.

\- ¡Espera Diana!

\- Si-¿Si?

\- Hoy no tienes por qué preocuparte de las clases, mañana es el baile.

\- ¿Baile?

\- Oh, es cierto, ayer Croix y yo te estuvimos buscando y como no te encontramos se me había olvidado mandarte esto.

La profesora me dio un elegante pergamino envuelto en un listón de color oro, parecía contener algo importante, lo abrí y comencé a leer:

Estimado alumnado:

Con motivo de la conmemoración del aniversario de la fundadora de Luna Nova, se les invita cordialmente a la gran fiesta que se llevará a cabo en el gran salón de la misma institución el día Sábado a las 19:00 hrs., se les solicita vestir en corte elegante.

Atentamente:

La Dirección General de Luna Nova

Terminé de leer la invitación e inmediatamente la profesora me extendió otra invitación:

\- Se me había olvidado darle su invitación a Akko, se la iba a dar a Lotte pero como desde ayer se fue a visitar a Sucy no me fue posible.- recordé que Sucy estaba en el hospital y una repentina curiosidad me invadió.

\- ¿Y cómo está Sucy?.- la profesora suspiró con un aire de tristeza que me dio a entender que las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien.

\- Aún no hay respuesta por su parte, los doctores están comenzando a preocuparse por los cambios constantes de sus ritmos cardiacos y su familia, por otro lado no quieren creer en la medicina.

\- Oh… lo siento mucho…- De pronto, comencé a sentir ganas de visitarla, aunque no la haya tratado tanto yo sabía que Sucy no era una chica mala, y definitivamente no se merecía esto.

\- Profesora… ¿usted cree que… se me permita visitarla?

\- La profesora Finnelan aún sigue estando molesta contigo y con Akko, pero… yo puedo comentarle a la directora para que les dé permiso.

\- Gracias.

Volví a mirar el reloj y ya marcaban 10 minutos después de la hora de entrada, me preocupé muchísimo pero entonces recordé que la profesora me había parado.

\- Profesora

\- ¿Sí?

\- Entonces, ¿En que se relaciona la invitación de mañana con que yo pueda llegar tarde a las clases?

\- Oh, es que hoy no habrá clases.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Como es un evento importante todo se está preparando para mañana, y a las alumnas se les permitió salir a la ciudad a comprar sus vestidos y adornos necesarios para el evento, ya que también habrá un gran baile. Así que puedes salir a comprar hasta la hora que quieras.

\- Oh, ya veo.- Aquella noticia me alivianó, sin embargo, de haberlo sabido antes definitivamente no me hubiese despegado de mi Akko, regresé a verla y la profesora la estaba revisando, pensé que podía quedarme con ellas hasta que la puerta volvió a sonar.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¡Diana! ¡Diana!, ¡Vayamos juntas de compras!.- Eran Hannah y Bárbara quienes me invitaban efusivamente, yo no quería ir pero la profesora me hizo un gesto de aprobación y no pude negarme, probablemente si me quedaba sólo estorbaría.

\- Ok, vayamos.

Salí de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta la profesora Chariot me preguntó:

\- Diana, ¿Sabes quién fue el que rompió la ventana de la biblioteca?.- "Amanda" recordé con desprecio.

\- No profesora, no lo sé…- ¨De una u otra forma me las pagarás, Amanda".

 **Fin POV. Diana**

:  
.

 **¨Yo recordaba estar en un lugar muy tranquilo, hasta que la obscuridad me invadió¨**

 **POV. Akko**

Yo recordaba estar sentada en aquel patio, bajo la sombra de un árbol y un agradable viento de tarde, recordaba también sentirme muy triste y agobiaba con una caja abierta y una carta arrugada. Sucy, era en lo único que podía pensar, hasta que de pronto, todo a mi alrededor comenzó a obscurecerse y el viento comenzó a volverse violento tal y como cuando se anuncia la llegada de una terrible tormenta. Comencé a sentir miedo y cerré los ojos, me invadió nuevamente una total obscuridad y la sensación de miedo y fue entonces cuando comencé a tener otro de esos viajes.

Y éste fue distinto, porque éste me gustó.

En éste viaje pude ver un campo de rosas y la fragancia que éstas emitían me recordaban a la esencia de Diana, ahí todo era muy tranquilo, el cielo estaba teñido de un color rosado y entre los caminos de rosas cruzaba un río con agua cristalina, ahí ya no sentía miedo ni preocupaciones y por primera vez sentía como mis preocupaciones se desvanecían; caminé hacia algo que parecía ser un hermoso kiosco y cuando llegué noté que estaba adornado por miles de luciérnagas que lo adornaban con su luz, me metí en él, para poder contemplar todo desde ahí y cuando lo hice… supe que jamás quería salir de ahí. No sabía si era el kiosco o qué, pero pude sentir una agradable calidez invadir mi cuerpo, como aquella calidez que se consigue de un abrazo sincero, aquel que te transmite paz y tranquilidad.

Quería quedarme ahí para la eternidad, pero al parecer el destino me odiaba y comenzó a arrasar con todo, pude sentir como aquel kiosco en el que me encontraba comenzaba a moverse, me agarré fuertemente de una de sus verjas y poco a poco nos internamos en una especie de túnel.

Obscuridad, obscuridad, hasta que el túnel terminó y pude ver una luz al final del camino.

:  
.

Abrí los ojos y sentí que desperté, lo primero que vi fueron a las profesoras Croix y Chariot y a la doctora encargada de la enfermería con una pequeña lámpara que utilizaba comúnmente para alumbrar a detalle las partes del cuerpo que presentaban problemas.

\- ¡¿Qué-que pasó?!- pregunté alterada.

\- Oh, Akko que bueno que estás bien

\- Por favor, no te alteres pequeña, sólo tuviste un shock.- comentó la doctora

\- ¿Un shock?- pregunté ingenuamente

\- Sí, te golpeaste la cabeza y Diana te trajo hasta aquí y nos llamó.- miré a mi alrededor y comencé a percibir la fragancia de Diana, si, estaba en su habitación y justo encima de su cama. No pude evitar ruborizarme, así que inmediatamente me bajé y me dispuse a salir.

\- Espera Akko, tenemos que seguir revisándote

\- ¡Ya estoy bien!

\- Akko, por favor no seas terca y deja que la doctora te revise.- comentó la profesora Croix

El problema no era que me revisaran, el problema era que de tan solo saber que estaba acostada en la misma cama en donde Diana reposa su perfecto cuerpo y que todo olía jodidamente bien inquietaba mi corazón.

La profesora Chariot parecía haber comprendido mi situación y le hizo una señal a la profesora Croix y la doctora para respetar mi decisión, por lo que sugirió que mejor nos moviéramos directamente a la enfermería.

:  
.

Llegamos y la doctora continuó examinándome, mientras yo seguía preguntándome: ¿Cómo llegué hasta la habitación de Diana?, ¿Qué-qué había hecho con ella como para quedarme en su cama?, mi cara comenzó a colorearse nuevamente y la doctora me midió la temperatura.

\- Pues bien, afortunadamente sólo fue un gran impacto, no pasó nada grave, tal vez aquel prolongado sueño sólo se trata de una fatiga excesiva. Dime, ¿has dormido bien últimamente?

\- ¿umm?, si-si…- la verdad era que no, últimamente esta serie de extraños acontecimientos me habían hecho perder la noción de todo, del tiempo, la realidad… ni siquiera podía asegurar que dormía o si mi cuerpo se sentía fatigado, lo único que sabía era que mi alma estaba agobiada, triste y desesperada, desesperada por encontrar respuestas lógicas y no hundirme en culpas y confusiones.

Después de haber respondido a su pregunta, todo a mi alrededor parecía haber perdido el sonido cuando en el escritorio de la doctora me encontré, un vaso que contenía una rama de Lavanda y una Rosa roja, la rosa estaba hermosa, pero mi atención se desvió a la rama de lavanda, que parecía comenzar a marchitarse… poco a poco… y entonces, por alguna extraña razón me recordó a… Sucy.

:  
.

\- ¡Profesora Chariot!, ¡Espere!- le grité a la profesora antes de que se retirara a hacer sus labores.

\- ¿Sí?, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Akko?

\- Profesora… ¿Me ayudaría a pedir un permiso… para visitar a Sucy, ésta noche?

 **Fin POV. Akko**

:  
.

La mayoría de las niñas de Luna Nova se encontraban entusiasmadas por el evento que la escuela presentaría el día de mañana, y por su parte, todas las hadas con ayuda de las profesoras se encontraban haciendo todos los preparativos para el gran evento. El túnel mágico estaba abierto y las niñas salían a montones hacia la ciudad para buscar los vestidos más elegantes y bonitos junto con hermosos accesorios que adornarían su persona en aquel tan importante evento.

Diana, Hannah y Bárbara no eran la excepción, en cuanto llegaron a la ciudad comenzaron a examinar todas las boutiques para probarse el mejor vestido que se les acoplara.

 **POV. Diana**

Pasamos por más de siete tiendas y ningún vestido me convencía, no sabía si era porque mis gustos habían cambiado o porque extrañamente tenía la intención de buscar un vestido que le gustara a Akko. Hannah y Bárbara comenzaban a fastidiarse por ser tan indecisa y tenía el presentimiento de que no faltaba mucho para que se hartaran de mí y terminaran abandonándome entre todas mis opciones. Por mí, estaba bien, necesitaba estar sola y meditar sobre la compra que iba a hacer, por lo que pensé que si seguía al mismo ritmo podría hacer que se regresaran inmediatamente a la escuela.

:  
.

Pasó otra hora y efectivamente como lo había predicho mis dos amigas se habían cansado y habían decidido regresar por su cuenta a la escuela, no sin antes haberles aclarado que estaría bien yo sola y que trataría de regresar lo más temprano posible.

Seguí caminando por la pequeña ciudad examinando las mejores tiendas de ropa, mis ahorros me daban el lujo de poder comprar cualquier vestido que quisiera, sin embargo, a pesar de que todos los que había visto tenían unos diseños muy hermosos ninguno lograba convencerme por completo y es que mi objetivo ya no se centraba en verme espectacular para los demás, sino para una sola persona… para ella.

El reloj marcaba entonces ya las 6:00 de la tarde, y recordé que tenía que acelerar el paso porque tenía que ir a otro lugar, además de que algunas tiendas comenzaban ya a cerrar y si no lograba comprar algo tendría que verme en la penosa necesidad de utilizar uno de mis vestidos viejos, aquellos que ya habían sido vistos por Akko anteriormente. Caminé con un poco más de prisa hasta llegar a una esquina, hasta que a lo lejos encontré una tienda que llamó mi atención por el elegante estilo que tenía su fachada, me aventuré a entrar y ahí estaba, había encontrado el vestido perfecto…

 **Fin POV. Diana**

:  
.

Akko no sabía porque la escuela parecía más vacía de lo normal ni a que se debía por qué todos se encontraban sumamente ocupadas llevando de un lado a otro adornos que parecían ser lujosos. Decidió no tomarles importancia e inmediatamente tomó su escoba, que poco a poco ya había comenzado a manejar aunque aún con algunas fallas y cruzó el túnel que conectaba a la escuela de la ciudad.

POV. Akko

La profesora Chariot me ayudó a hablar con la directora, quién era un poco más accesible que la profesora Finnelan, para poder permitirme visitar a Sucy al hospital. Estaba preocupada por ella, pero aún más que eso por mí, necesitaba aclarar cuáles eran mis sentimientos por ella, que había pasado y porqué cada vez que vivía en aquella otra dimensión yo sólo podía pensar en ella. Pasé por el túnel con miedo a fallar con mi escoba y terminar en otro lugar, sin embargo me aferré con fuerza y oré para llegar a mi destino objetivo, y afortunadamente en menos de lo que canta un gallo llegué ahí sin problemas.

Cuando llegué a la ciudad me encontré con varias compañeras de la escuela comprando ropa en todas las tiendas abiertas, ¿Habrá una fiesta o algo parecido?, decidí no entretenerme más con eso, había recibido un permiso pero había prometo regresar antes de las 10:00 de la noche por cuestiones de seguridad y porque al parecer era el mismo toque de queda que les habían otorgado a todas las alumnas de la escuela.

Tomé un transporte para evitar usar mi escoba y llegar rápidamente al hospital, sólo me tomó 20 minutos en llegar y en cuanto cruce la puerta automáticamente corrí hasta el piso en donde mi ¨amiga¨ se encontraba internada, por suerte cuando llegue el doctor me había explicado que ya desde hace un buen rato que las visitas se habían ido y que podría pasar sin problemas.

Entre cuidadosamente como si cualquier ruido que hiciera pudiera molestar a Sucy aún conectada a esos tubos, me acerqué lentamente hasta quedar completamente cerca de ella, la observé detalladamente y tomé delicadamente una de sus manos, acariciándola con suavidad para tratar de trasmitirle todo los sentimientos extraños que había vivido después de su partida.

Y nada, por más que la observaba mi mente parecía haber borrado aquellas sensaciones abrumadoras que sentía cuando leí aquella carta.

\- Sucy… por favor… ayúdame, ayúdame a entender que es lo que nos pasa.- besé su frente con la esperanza de que despertara, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no pasaría.

:  
.

El cielo se encontraba ya completamente obscuro, Diana al fin había comprado el vestido perfecto y de paso un pequeño pero precioso ramo de rosas, caminaba con prisa hasta una parada de autobuses pues necesitaba llegar a un lugar:

 **POV. Diana**

Llegué lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí al piso número 4 para visitar la habitación 127, pero cuando estuve a punto de llegar al frente de la puerta, el doctor me detuvo diciéndome que la paciente tenía visitas hasta que de pronto pareció reconocerme y me dijo:

\- Buenas noches señorita, discúlpeme, no la reconocí. Su amiga se encuentra ahora mismo ahí adentro, usted puede elegir si esperar a que ella salga o acompañarla. Con permiso.

\- Propio…- respondí, ¿Mi amiga?, ¿Quién podría estar ahora mismo con Sucy?

Caminé hasta la ventana y noté una silueta que inmediatamente reconocí, se trataba de Akko, sentada a un lado de Sucy, estaba inclinada, como si se lamentara de algo. No sabía si entrar o esperar a que ella saliera, hasta que noté que de pronto los hombros de Akko temblaban, ¿estaría llorando?, no, no quería que Akko sufriera así que me decidí entrar para tratar de calmarla y abrazarla.

\- ¿Qui-quién es?.- Akko abandonó su posición y secaba sus lágrimas con las mangas de su uniforme.

\- Soy yo, Diana.

\- Oh, Diana… Ho-hola…

\- Hola… ¿te-te encuentras bien?

\- ¡Ah! Si-si, solo vine a visitar un rato a Sucy

\- Entiendo… Yo también vine a ver como se encontraba y de paso, le traje algo para alegrar un poco su habitación.- sin embargo parece que fue mala idea, puesto que su habitación ya estaba repleta de adornos florales que seguramente su familia y amigos le habían llevado.

\- Que bonitas.

\- Gracias, siempre me han gustado las rosas, en especial su aroma.

\- Si, a mí también…- respondió Akko

De pronto el ambiente se inundó de silencio, no me sentía incomoda en absoluto, sin embargo podía percibir una sensación de tristeza por parte de Akko, no quería que estuviera preocupada, así que trate de hacerle un poco de plática.

\- Y… ¿Cómo estás?, de tu… cabeza.

\- Ah, bien, la doctora me revisó ésta mañana, sólo tengo un pequeño chichón.- Quitó su flequillo y con una sonrisa me mostró la marca que dejó la pelota, sin embargo, esa sonrisa lo único que podía trasmitirme es que Akko no estaba bien y eso me agobiaba.

\- Akko

\- ¿mmm?

\- Yo… yo sé que no puedo sentir lo que tú estás experimentando ahora por una de tus mejores amigas, pero… quiero que sepas que puedes contar con mi apoyo, en cualquier cosa que necesites.

\- Diana…

\- Así que… si necesitas un hombro sobre el cual llorar o… unos brazos en los cuales refugiarte… bueno yo-yo te ofrezco los míos.

Sentí como comenzaba a ruborizarme e inmediatamente desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada de Akko de quién podía sentir como me observaba en silencio, hasta que a los pocos segundos recibí como respuesta un agradable ¨Gracias¨ de su parte.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo lentamente hasta que pude notar como la luna había llegado a su punto más alto, en aquella habitación solo nos encontrábamos ella, la silenciosa presencia de Sucy y yo en un silencio que se había vuelto incomodo; me levanté a acomodar mi bolsa de compra que se había resbalado en el piso hasta que recordé que yo tenía la invitación de Akko para el evento de mañana.

\- Akko, se me había olvidado, toma.- le di su invitación y Akko parecía confundida.

\- Es una invitación… para la gran fiesta de mañana en la escuela, se me había olvidado dártela porque no te había visto en todo el día.

\- Oh, con razón todos esos adornos y las compañeras en la ciudad.- respondió

\- Si.- Akko abrió la invitación y la leyó en voz alta.

\- ¡Wujuuu! ¡seguramente prepararan de esos bocadillos que tanto me gustan!- dijo de manera animada, lo que causó que mi corazón y mi mente se despejaran por un momento de mis preocupaciones por ella.

\- ¡Sí!¡ Y también habrá un gran baile en el gran salón!

\- ¿Un baile?.- Mala idea, mencionar el dichoso baile había vuelto a poner triste a Akko, así que tenía que arreglar la situación.

\- Si, un baile, ¿No-no te gusta?

\- No es que no me guste… es que… yo no sé bailar…- Akko declaró con timidez mientras sus mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza, y yo no pude evitar reírme, no por burlarme de ella sino porque su reacción había sido demasiado tierna.

\- No- ¡No te rías!.- Me gritó haciendo un lindo puchero

\- Jajajaja, no, no es lo que crees jaja

\- ¡¿Entonces?!

\- No te molestes, sólo… pienso que, eso se puede arreglar, no hay porque avergonzarse.

\- ¿Ah si?, ¿Cómo?.

\- Así…

 **Fin POV. Diana**

Diana tomó delicadamente la mano de Akko, invitándola a pararse de su asiento, la habitación en la que se encontraba Sucy no se compartía con ningún otro paciente por lo que sin dudarlo Akko aceptó la petición de Diana. En un principio no sabía que era lo que pretendía Diana, sin embargo obedeció y ya ambas paradas de sus asientos, Diana pasó un brazo por la cintura de Akko provocando que ésta se pusiera completamente roja.

-Di- ¡¿Diana?!

\- Tranquila, te entrenaré para mañana.- dijo y le lanzó un guiño tan sensual que Akko sentía que se derretiría ahí mismo.

Las dos comenzaron a moverse al suave ritmo de Diana, Akko posaba ambas manos como toda una dama en los brazos de su acompañante quién fungía como la figura masculina de la danza, al principio hubo unos cuantos pisotones, pero poco a poco en aquella pequeña habitación lograron adaptarse, hasta el último movimiento:

Aquella habitación sólo se alumbraba con la luz de una pequeña lámpara, que al llegar a la última vuelta de aquella danza improvisada Diana se acercó para apagarla, danzaban con música imaginaria, en un ritmo sin reglas pero lo demasiado fino para tratarse de la primera vez de Akko, Akko no entendía porque Diana había apagado la única luz que alumbraba la habitación, sin embargo, en el interior ella se sentía contenta de que Diana lo hubiera hecho.

La última vuelta llegó, para dar fin a su baile de ensayo y Diana decidió mostrar su valentía expresando lo que hace tiempo quería, pues sabía que aquella era una señal y probablemente una oportunidad que la vida le estaba ofreciendo.

Bajo la luz de la luna sus cuerpos pararon de moverse, Diana se acercó lentamente a Akko y la atrajo hacia sí misma tomándola fuertemente de la cintura, Akko por su parte se había quedado completamente inerte mientras que su corazón se aceleraba a cada escaso centímetro en la que se encontraba su acompañante, y es que si, Akko la amaba o al menos estaba completamente segura de que en esa realidad ella lo hacía por lo que no puso resistencia alguna y en su lugar se acercó por voluntad propia hacia los brazos de su amada.

Ambos cuerpos parecían encajar a la perfección y Diana al ver la reacción de Akko la motivó para al fin trasmitirle todo lo que guardaba para ella, entonces, con una de sus manos deslizó sus dedos suavemente acariciando la mejilla de la pelicastaña hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, tomó la barbilla de la chica que instintivamente cerró los ojos y un poco antes del milímetro final le susurró a los labios:

\- Akko… me gustas… mucho.

Y bajo la nítida luz inocua de la luna que se colaba en aquella fría y obscura habitación, no les importó la presencia extra que habitaba en aquel instante, ni siquiera el tiempo o las circunstancias, ambas unieron sus labios en un dulce y cálido beso que compartía los puros sentimientos de ambas.

¨Tú también me gustas mucho¨ pensaba Akko completamente feliz y enamorada mientras seguía disfrutando de la dulce sensación y el aroma de su amada Diana, apretó aún más fuerte los ojos para capturar el momento, pero sin embargo… en su lugar, sólo provocó que de uno de sus ojos se derramaran amargas lágrimas.

 **"No lamento esto Atsuko Kagari, ésta es mi venganza… y me encargaré de que lo pagues con creces, no podrás amar a una sola persona, esa es mi condena…¨**

Continuará...


	16. Capítulo XVI: Príncipe

**Capítulo XVI: Príncipe**

 **¨Somos pedazos de vidrio, conectados a una maraña de acciones y recuerdos…¨**

La humedad hizo consiente de sus actos a Akko, ¿Porqué de pronto lloraba amargamente si al fin se encontraba besando a la persona que más amaba?, no lo podía evitar, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a arruinar aquel momento que con tanto anhelo había esperado por mucho tiempo; se acurrucó aún más en el pecho de su amada para profundizar aquel beso, Akko ya no sólo quería saborear sus finos labios sino que también retratarlos sobre los suyos para recordar y jamás olvidarlos, pero… la mitad de su cara seguía expulsando lágrimas sin piedad.

Con uno de sus brazos trató de limpiar su rostro, pero Diana pareció darse cuenta y con sus largos dedos acarició la mejilla húmeda de la pelicastaña, sin dejar aquellos labios. No faltaron muchos segundos para que sus pulmones les exigieran oxígeno, sus cuerpos no querían abandonarse ni mucho menos el calor que las abrazaba, ellas querían seguir trasmitiéndose todos los sentimientos que sentían la una por la otra, pero la composición de sus cuerpos las obligaba a separarse, lentamente, despegaron sus labios mientras con un suspiro exhalaban todo el aire que guardaban y poco a poco fueron abriendo sus ojos, tal y como si se tratara de un hermoso sueño del que nunca quisieran despertar.

Y cuando los abrieron completamente ahí estaban, sonriéndose y riendo como idiotas en aquella fría y obscura habitación de hospital. Akko dejó de llorar, Diana no quiso preguntar, pues suponía que su amada lloraba por la emoción del momento, ella por poco también lo hacía, Akko le correspondía y eso era suficiente para que su corazón explotara de alegría.

La habitación se inundó de pronto de un cálido silencio, de aquellos que no incomodaban sino todo lo contrario de aquellos que pareciera que con la simple presencia podían comunicarse, las dos estaban ruborizadas pero ninguna podía notarlo por la falta de luz, ninguna se movía sólo se podían escuchar pequeñas risas, casi inaudibles y pequeños suspiros, suspiros de tranquilidad, Diana se movió, caminó lentamente hacia Akko y la abrazó.

\- Gracias por no rechazarme, Akko.- Akko extendió sus brazos y capturó el cuerpo de Diana.

\- Te amo, Diana.

:  
.

Eran entonces las 8:00 de la mañana, las niñas podían darse el lujo de levantarse a la hora que se les apeteciera, puesto que era sábado y estaban libres de clases, sin embargo muchas ya se encontraban despiertas preparándose para la gran fiesta que se presenciaría esa misma tarde. Todos en Luna Nova se encontraban en constante movimiento a excepción de dos brujas que al parecer habían pasado una noche espectacular como para aun encontrarse dormidas.

 **Flashback**

Ambas chicas salieron del hospital después de haberle pedido una disculpa a su amiga en coma, faltaban todavía dos horas para la hora límite de regreso y no sabían si regresar o quedarse más tiempo en el hospital hasta que a Diana se le ocurrió una idea, tomó de la mano a Akko y caminaron hacia la salida principal del hospital, ya afuera Diana montó su escoba haciéndole una señal de invitación a Akko:

\- Vamos, sube.

\- Pe-pero, yo traje mi escoba.- Diana no lo había notado pero Akko había atravesado aquel túnel sola con su escoba y era lógico que sería incomodo viajar con una escoba extra.

La rubia miró a su alrededor hasta que entre unas macetas encontró lo que parecía ser una vieja cuerda y se le ocurrió otra idea:

\- Espera aquí.- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa que inmediatamente derritió de nueva cuenta el corazón de Akko.

Regresó con la cuerda que había tomado ¨prestada¨ hacia donde se encontraban Akko y las escobas y tomó ambos medios de transporte y los unió, una encima de la otra para después enredarlas entre sí con la cuerda haciendo un fuerte nudo.

\- ¡Listo!

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Amarré nuestras escobas para que no puedas negarte a dar un paseo nocturno…conmigo…- comentó Diana apartando la mirada hacia otro lado avergonzada.

Akko se ruborizó fuertemente hasta las orejas, puesto que un paseo nocturno a solas con su amada después de lo que pasó hace algunos instantes sólo significaba una cosa: era un paseo romántico y eso la hacía sentirse como una colegiala enamorada a punto de estallar por todo el revoloteo que causaban las mariposas imaginarias en su estómago.

Tomó la mano que le ofrecía Diana ¨caballerosamente¨ y aceptó subir junto con ella a su escoba y juntas se elevaron hasta las nubes, Akko recordó entonces aquella vez que regresó con Diana la primera vez que había ido a ese hospital y la pena que sentía al estar tan cerca de ella, sin embargo ésta vez trató de calmarse y como si aquel beso le hubiese dado una especie de autoridad sobre Diana se acercó y se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas del cuerpo de su conductora, sin vergüenza ni arrepentimiento, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma a rosas que desprendía de su cuerpo. Por su parte, Diana sólo sonreía, acelerando el vuelo hasta poder ver la luna desde cerca.

Se elevaron hasta poder tener una vista increíble y se quedaron admirando desde la altura la belleza de las estrellas, mientras tímidamente se tomaban de las manos.

:  
.

Llegó la hora de regresar, primero pasaron a reportar su presencia a la directora y después se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, iban tomadas de las manos tímidamente y lanzándose miradas y risillas, Akko decidió acompañar a Diana ésta vez a sus aposentos aunque su habitación quedara más cerca y cuando llegaron ninguna se atrevía a soltarse de las manos:

\- Ésta noche… fue maravillosa… Akko

\- S-sí…, yo también, pienso lo mismo…

Se lanzaron una última sonrisa y poco a poco fueron despegando con dificultad uno a unos de sus dedos, y en un último movimiento, Diana capturó los labios de Akko brindándole un atrevido y rápido beso.

\- Qué-que descanses

\- Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu tam-tam-bién je je je jejeje jaja…- Akko se sonrojó por el atrevimiento de Diana, se despidió de ella y al cerrar la puerta ambas acariciaron sus labios… para así poder conservar un poco de aquel hermoso recuerdo.

 **Fin Flashback**

8:01 a.m, Diana estiró su brazo para visualizar el despertador y cuando lo vio saltó de un golpe de la cama, ésta vez su preocupación no se debía a las clases se debía a algo incluso más importante que eso: hoy era la fiesta y más tarde… el baile, recordó entonces aquella noche en la que danzaba con Akko en la habitación de hospital de Sucy, y comenzó a danzar sola alrededor de su habitación, recordó de pronto el beso y sus mejillas se ruborizaron rápidamente; llegó danzando sola hasta el espejo y se observó, se dio unos cuantos golpes para salir de su ensoñación y después se sonrió así misma pensando en que hoy podría ser su día de suerte y pudiese bailar con Akko.

Volvió a observar el reloj y se animó a prepararse para aquella noche, puesto que no iba a ser cualquiera, no, ésta vez era especial y tenía que ponerse hermosa para aquella persona tan especial.

-Akko…- suspiró y comenzó a prepararse para ese día.

:  
.

\- Akko, Akko, ¡Akko!

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA!- El sonido de un fuerte golpe se escuchó en el dormitorio rojo, Akko efectivamente se cayó de la cama al escuchar el grito de su amiga Lotte.

\- ¡Qué-qué! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

\- Akko, debes guardar un poco de silencio cuando duermes- susurró Lotte

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- SHHHHHHH…, ya se han venido a quejar que haces mucho ruido cuando duermes.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si… además… de las cosas que… que dices…- Lotte comenzó a ruborizarse de golpe, lo que sorprendió y asustó a Akko.

\- Qué-qué ¿Qué tipo de cosas… Lotte?- tragó saliva, esperando no escuchar lo que ya se imaginaba.

\- Bueno… tú… no parabas de decir… Diana esto, Diana el otro… mientras reías y… besabas la almohada…- Lotte le decía mientras chocaba sus dedos nerviosamente entre sí, mientras Akko parecía sacar humo de los oídos por tan vergonzosa declaración.

\- ¡¿En-enserio?!

\- Sí… pero no-no te preocupes, sólo se quejaron porque pateabas la pared, creo que nadie escuchó lo que decías porque afortunadamente no estabas gritando.

\- Ah…me-menos mal…- Akko tragó saliva y observó a Lotte un poco apresurada guardando algunas cosas y preparándose para salir.

\- ¿Qué harás hoy?, ¿No tenemos clases, cierto?

\- Iré a visitar a Sucy al hospital y después regresaré a arreglarme para la fiesta.

\- ¿Fiesta?, ¿Qué fiesta?.- preguntó y poco después de haberlo hecho recordó su noche especial y el baile imaginario que había tenido con Diana, y una sonrisa apareció de pronto.

\- Pues la de ésta noche, la fiesta por el aniversario de Luna Nova. Todas salimos a comprar nuestros vestidos ayer, ¿no recibiste la invitación?.

Era cierto, Akko no había comprado ni conseguido absolutamente nada para la fiesta y a su mente le vino la imagen de una Diana vestida elegantemente mientras ella usaba el mismo ridículo vestido que usó en la fiesta de Andrew.

\- ¡Demonios Lotte!, ¡No tengo nada que ponerme!

\- ¡¿Enserio?!, Pero Akko, desde ayer todo el mundo estaba de cabeza con el evento, ¿Cómo no pudiste cuenta?

\- Pues, porque estaba muy ocupada… además, me entregaron el aviso ya muy tarde.

\- Bu-bueno, entonces tendrás que utilizar un vestido que ya hayas usado.- Lotte guardaba las últimas cosas para su salida y se preparaba para visitar a su amiga.

\- ¡No!, ¡No volveré a utilizar ese ridículo vestido rosado de la fiesta de Andrew!

\- Pues… entonces, deja ver si puedo conseguirte algo después de mi visita.

De pronto, Akko notó algo extraño, según Lotte ella había ¨dormido¨ toda la noche, ¿Acaso no había viajado a esa extraña dimensión otra vez?, miró a su alrededor con tanta extrañeza que comenzó a tambalearse en su lugar.

\- Akko, ¿Estás bien?.- Debió haber externado su miedo, ya que Lotte lo había notado, su vista entonces se centró en el tocador de madera que tenían y observó que les hacía falta el pequeño espejo que usaban para ver su apariencia cada mañana.

\- Lotte

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Y el espejo que estaba aquí?

\- No lo sé, no lo he visto desde ayer por la tarde.

:  
.

Diana se había terminado de preparar para el día, había sacado el vestido que compró y acercó a su baño las fragancias que utilizaría para un baño relajante y las mejores cremas para que su piel quedara perfecta para aquella noche, después de haber organizado todo se encontraba debatiendo entre ir a ver ¨su Akko¨ o aguantarse las ganas y sorprenderla en la fiesta, sin embargo, no tardó más de 2 minutos para decidirse en ir a buscarla a su habitación.

\- Bueno, prometo que sólo será una visita rápida.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta de la pelicastaña, y cuando estaba dispuesta a tocar, escuchó que la voz de Akko sonaba muy fuerte hablando con lo que parecía ser la voz de Lotte:

\- _¡No!, ¡No volveré a utilizar ese ridículo vestido rosado de la fiesta de Andrew!_

\- _Pues… entonces, deja ver si puedo conseguirte algo después de mi visita._

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¡Su princesa no tenía vestido para la fiesta!, y si no lo tenía… eso podría significar que no quisiera ir a la fiesta, y si Akko no iba a la fiesta entonces ella no podría confesársele apropiadamente ni pedirle que fuera su novia y si no lo hacía… ¡eso la pondría muy triste!.

Diana tenía que ver la manera de conseguirle algo hermoso a su ¨futura novia¨ para que su idea de ir a la fiesta no cambiara. Se alejó de la puerta y corrió hacia su habitación, en busca de alguno de sus vestidos aún no usados para regalárselo a Akko.

:  
.

Una gran cantidad de vestidos se encontraban esparcidos alrededor de toda la habitación de la rubia, más los que se sumaban a cada minuto después de ser evaluados:

\- ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO! Y ¡NO!, no hay ninguno que resalte lo bonita que es Akko.- suspiró y se lanzó resignada en su pequeño sofá de lectura.

\- ¡AGG!, ¿Ahora que podré hacer para que ella vaya?.- frotó su cabeza para sacar alguna idea, hasta que su mirada se desvió al vestido que había comprado ayer, se levantó y lo alzó imaginándose como se le vería a Akko si lo llevara puesto.

\- Claro… al final de cuentas lo compré pensando en ella…, pero, ¿Qué me pondré yo?.- Dio un último vistazo en su armario y se encontró con un traje sastre muy elegante que utilizaría en un concurso de equitación pero que nunca vistió porque no asistió, aquel traje era para una competencia muy importante y que además serviría para una fiesta muy elegante con los duques de Inglaterra, sin embargo, usarlo la haría tomar un aspecto muy masculino.

Lo sacó y lo desempolvó, el traje conservaba su olor a nuevo, se imaginó entonces vistiéndolo mientras caminaba al lado de su amada vistiendo el vestido que había comprado el día anterior y simplemente le gustó la idea.

\- Per-fec-to.- tomó el vestido y escribió una nota.

Cuando terminó, salió deprisa de su habitación hacia la de Akko, dejó el ¨paquete¨, tocó un par de veces y se alejó corriendo.

:  
.

En el interior de la habitación, Akko se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la playera empapada en sudor, Lotte se había ido ya a visitar a su amiga al hospital mientras que ella aún seguía dándole vueltas al asunto; ¿Acaso se había tratado de sueños?, por más extraño que pareciera su reacción ella simplemente no lo podía evitar, puesto que en el fondo se sentía extrañamente incompleta, como sui su subconsciente quisiera regresar a ese ¨sueño¨ para resolver algo que tenía pendiente. Se levantó y caminó en círculos, ¿sería que ella ya era libre y podría dormir normalmente?, su cuerpo comenzó a lanzarle señales nerviosas, sus manos temblaban y el sudor no cesaba, estaba pensando demasiado las cosas hasta que escuchó un par de golpes en su puerta que la hicieron detenerse. Preguntó quién era pero nadie contestó, y salió dudosa a ver de quién se trataba pensando que había sido sólo su imaginación, se asomó y no vio a nadie, pero al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de la presencia de una bolsa, la metió a su habitación y encontró una nota:

 _¨Espero poder ser afortunada con tu presencia ésta noche.¨_

\- _Diana_

Abrió el contenido y sonrió, de forma que todas sus preocupaciones se habían esfumado.

 ** _¨Hola… niños, ahora les voy a contar la hermosa historia de la desgraciada princesita… es mi cuento favorito, porque lo que yo escribo… se convierte en realidad…  
Empecemos: Había una vez una princesa que estudiaba en un instituto muy prestigiado pero que quedaba lejos de su hogar, una tarde de Noviembre, la prestigiosa escuela festejaba el aniversario de su fundación y preparó una gran fiesta para ese día. Sin embargo, a la torpe princesita se le olvidó comprar un elegante vestido y no sabía que hacer, puesto que ella tenía muchas ganas de ir para ver si así podría encontrar al apuesto príncipe con el que soñaba todas las noches y no había tiempo para confeccionar uno. Hasta que… apareció un hada madrina invisible y le dejó un hermoso vestido en la puerta de su habitación._**

 ** _La princesita estaba muy contenta, puesto que se trataba de un hermoso y elegante vestido que le quedaba a la perfección para esa noche, entonces, agradeció a su hada madrina invisible y se preparó para ir a la fiesta de ese día…¨_**

El reloj marcaba las 19:00 horas, todas las estudiantes entraban al salón principal en el que se daría la fiesta, los empleados de Luna Nova habían hecho un estupendo trabajo con la decoración, puesto que, pareciera como si se tratara de un evento para recibir a algún Rey.

Lotte y Akko caminaban tranquilamente ya con sus elegantes vestidos, muy distintos y más sencillos que los anteriores que habían utilizado.

\- ¡Qué bonito vestido Akko! ¿Cómo le hiciste para que te dieran permiso de salir a comprarlo?

\- ¿Eh?, Emmmm… Bueno… digamos que fue como una… ammm… compensación por avisarme tarde je je.- reía nerviosamente Akko tratando de ocultar la verdad del vestido.

Siguieron caminando hasta adentrarse en el salón, Akko escaneaba el lugar con precisión tratando de encontrar algún rastro de Diana hasta que pudo notar la presencia de Hannah y Bárbara, se acercó a toda prisa mientras que Lotte la seguía confundida, pero al llegar en dónde se encontraban ambas chicas se dio cuenta de que Diana aún no llegaba:

\- Ho-hola, chicas…

\- ¡Hey, Akko!- contestaron ambas

\- ¿Y Diana?

\- No lo sabemos, no la hemos visto en todo el día, sólo tocamos su puerta y nos dijo que nos veríamos más tarde.

\- Oh… seguro no debe tardar, entonces.

\- Pues quién sabe, quizás se sentía enferma y por eso no quiso salir.- tras escuchar esto Akko se entristeció de tan sólo pensar que después de tan lindo regalo Diana seguramente no tendría que ponerse por su culpa y ahora no asistiría a la fiesta.

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- De pronto, se escuchó unos gritos de impresión en todo el salón por parte de varias alumnas.

\- ¡¿Ya vieron a quiénes invitaron?!, ¡Que guapos!

Si, Luna Nova había invitado al colegio de caballeros en el que estudiaba Andrew, el amigo de Akko y justo por la puerta venía entrando él y a su espalda todos los demás alumnos vestidos de etiqueta.

 **¨Apuestos príncipes de otros reinos también habían sido invitados a tan espectacular evento, todo ellos muy atractivos y de familias poderosas, sin embargo nuestra princesa no estaba contenta, puesto que de todos los ahí presentes ninguno era el príncipe de sus sueños…¨**

\- ¡Akko!- Gritaba Andrew acercándose cada vez más a la pelicastaña, anteriormente su relación no era tan cercana, puesto que Andrew no estaba de acuerdo con la magia y además las locuras de Akko casi ponían su vida en riesgo, sin embargo, poco a poco todo eso fue cambiando con el tiempo y ahora se habían convertido en grandes amigos… o… eso es lo que creía Akko.

\- Ah, Hola Andrew, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Bueno, la directora invitó a nuestra escuela a la fiesta.

\- ¡Qué bien!

\- Si… Akko, te ves… muy bien- Akko notaba como Andrew se ruborizó, mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza y al no agregar nada más a la conversación se quedaron observándose incómodamente, de manera que los que se encontraban a su alrededor comenzaron a alejarse pensando que los dos estaban coqueteándose.

Akko no sabía qué hacer, Andrew sólo la miraba con una sonrisa dispuesto a no decir nada, mientras ella seguía buscando con la mirada a Diana.

\- ¿Te apetece ir por una bebida?- soltó de pronto Andrew sin despegarle la mirada.

\- Ammmm…. Bueno, sí.- contestó y caminó junto a él para deshacerse de ese ambiente tan incómodo para ella.

 **¨Un apuesto príncipe conocido de la princesa, se acercó a ella con la intención de pretenderla, él siempre había estado enamorado de ella, sin embargo, la princesita sólo tenía cabeza para su bello príncipe de ensueño…¨**

El tiempo transcurría y no había ninguna señal de Diana, por lo que Akko pasó todo el rato en compañía de Andrew que no dejaba de verla con fascinación. Para ella era evidente que Andrew tenía otras intenciones con ella desde que él acostumbraba a visitar su escuela con más frecuencia, lo que a la pelicastaña hacía sentir mal por no corresponder a sus sentimientos. Suspiró entonces de tristeza por la falta de Diana, la compañía de Andrew y lo acontecido esa mañana.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Ah?, Ah-ah… sí, es só-sólo que…estoy preocupada por… por Sucy.

\- Es cierto… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Pues, aún no hay noticias…- a su mente se le vinieron todos los recuerdos del incidente de Sucy y comenzó a sentir una punzada de dolor y tristeza en su corazón, Andrew quién se encontraba ahí parado se maldijo por haberle seguido esa conversación, a lo que se acercó un poco para intentar abrazarla, hasta que un fuerte sonido interrumpió su acción.

\- DIIIIIIING DOOOOONG.- Sonaban las campanas anunciando la hora del baile, todos habían encontrado pareja para la danza y los únicos que quedaban era aquel apuesto pelinegro de ojos verdes y la brujita de pelo castaño.

 **¨De pronto, de entre todos los invitados ¡Apareció!, ¡Apareció aquel hermoso príncipe con el que tanto había soñado nuestra princesa!, y llegó… llegó a reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo…¨**

\- ¿Bailamos?.- Andrew le extendió su mano a Akko invitándola a bailar con él, mientras le trasmitía una cálida sonrisa y una mirada que expresaba sus ganas de poder danzar junto a ella.

Akko no sabía qué hacer, era evidente que con quién hubiese querido pasar la noche era con Diana, pero lamentablemente ella nunca apareció y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir pena por ser tan cortante con Andrew, por lo que resignada decidió aceptarle la invitación.

\- Si-si…- iba a extenderle su mano, hasta que unos gritos de admiración como los que había escuchado hace un rato los distrajo y voltearon a ver de qué se trataba ésta vez.

Efectivamente, por aquella gran puerta del salón entraba con un porte imponente y elegante un hermoso príncipe de cabellos rubios y ojos azules de agua cristalina que vestía un elegante traje azul rey, era sumamente atractivo, de piel blanca y figura menuda, todos fijaron sus ojos en aquella persona hasta que notaron que ¨él¨ en realidad era ¨ella¨ y se trataba de Diana, que caminaba directamente hacia Akko y su acompañante.

\- Lo siento, ella no podrá bailar contigo… porqué ésta pieza, me la concederá a mi…- tomó delicadamente la mano de Akko y la apartó de Andrew mientras le dirigía una sensual sonrisa que hacia juego con su intensa mirada que provocó que Akko se ruborizara al máximo. Andrew en su lugar se molestó por el atrevimiento de la chica, aquella era su oportunidad y la rubia lo había arruinado, pero pensó que contrariarla no lo llevaría a nada, así que decidió dejarlas, no sin antes pedirle algo a Akko.

\- Akko, por favor… cuando todo esto acabe… ven a hablar conmigo, hay algo que quiero decirte.- Akko estaba tan encantada por la presencia de Diana que ni siquiera prestó atención a la petición de su amigo.

\- Disculpe, pero no lo creo señor… la pieza y toda la noche… ya está reservada.- Diana apretó suavemente la mano de Akko y la alejó de Andrew mientras le lanzaba un gesto de triunfo por habérsela ganado. A lo que él sólo se limitó a gruñir y a salir del salón para no volver a la fiesta.

:  
.

 ** _¨ ¡Los músicos se prepararon a la llegada del más atractivo y poderoso príncipe de la fiesta!, Y al compás de los violines la princesa bailó majestuosamente con el amante de sus sueños durante la noche…¨_**

\- Di-Diana…- le llamó Akko aún sorprendida por el traje de Diana

\- Disculpa la tardanza pero tenía que encontrar algo que quedara con tu vestido.

\- No tenías que deshacerte de tu vestido.

\- No importa, el vestido nunca fue mío porqué lo compré pensando en ti.- Akko comenzó a sentir que se derretía ante aquella seductora voz, aquella noche Diana estaba espectacular a pesar de haber elegido un vestuario fuera de lo común, hacía sentir a Akko como en un cuento de hadas y en ese cuento Diana era su guapo y valiente príncipe.

Diana volvió a tomar la mano de Akko y la besó delicadamente mientras se inclinaba en forma de una cortés reverencia:

\- ¿Me concedería ésta pieza, señorita?...

\- Sí, ¡Si quiero!.- Akko sonrío y se abalanzó a los brazos de su nueva acompañante, para sumirse entre el compás del vals.

Las palabras no hacían falta para expresarse que estaban pasando por un mágico momento, no les importaba las miradas que comenzaron a ganarse por el atuendo de Diana, ni siquiera si bailaban bien o no; se movían al ritmo de la música mientras se perdían entre miradas.

:  
.

La música terminó y todas las parejas cesaron de bailar, Diana y Akko se quedaron observándose con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Gracias, por concederme éste baile…- Sonrió

\- A ti, por hacerme venir.- respondió Akko, ambas parecían exhaustas de la danza por lo que Diana le sugirió a su acompañante ir por un aperitivo, a lo que muy contenta, Akko aceptó y tomó del brazo de Diana para caminar juntas a la mesa.

 ** _¨Tras aquel majestuoso baile, el príncipe quedó encantado por la doncella, se había enamorado de ella y había decidido no dejarla ir; por lo que, entre tímidos pensamientos decidió pedirle que le regalara una noche…¨_**

La fiesta seguía, Diana y Akko se apartaron de sus amigas quienes al parecer tampoco las necesitaban, se la estaban pasando muy bien, habría un segundo baile a las 12:00 de la noche como clausura de la fiesta y Diana en todo aquel rato que conversaba con su acompañante ya se había ganado una multitud de admiradoras que le habían pedido el siguiente baile, sin embargo a todas las rechazó amablemente mientras poco a poco intentaba calmar los notorios y tiernos gestos de celos de su pelicastaña.

\- Oye, no estés molesta ¿sí?

\- ¡No lo estoy!, E-e-es só-sólo que… es de mala educación que vengan a interrumpir a las personas cuando están co-conversando.

\- Jajajajaja

\- ¡¿De-de que te ríes?!

\- Jajajaja, es sólo que… te ves muy linda cuando te pones celosa.- acarició la mejilla de Akko lentamente mientras que la pequeña bruja se le coloreaba la cara como tomate.

\- ¡Yo no-no estoy celosa!.- contestó haciendo un puchero

\- Jajaja está bien.

Continuaron platicando el resto de la fiesta, conversando acerca de la decoración, la invitación de los estudiantes de la escuela privada en la que estudiaba Andrew, de Andrew, etc., sin embargo ninguna de las dos se atrevía a mencionar acerca de lo que hicieron la noche pasada. Las dos en su mente, sabían que era importante hablar de los ¨hechos¨ pero al final de cuentas las dos eran mujeres y la timidez era su peor enemigo.

De pronto, Akko comenzó a recordar el extraño suceso de la desaparición del espejo de su habitación, así como todo lo que había atravesado después de la desgracia de Sucy, por un momento pareció que le estaba arruinando el momento pero en el fondo, comenzó a surgirle una esperanza en la que Diana pudiese saber algo al respecto:

\- Diana

\- ¿Qué sucede, hermosa?.- Akko se ruborizó y se molestó con Diana por las múltiples taquicardias por las que había atravesado en toda la fiesta a causa de cada una de sus seductores cumplidos, sin embargo eso no la detuvo y se aventuró a preguntar con la esperanza de que su galante ¨príncipe¨ le ayudara.

\- Tú, ¿Sabes algo acerca de las ¨maldiciones¨?

\- Mmmm… efectivamente, es esencial tener conocimiento básico sobre la magia negra, ¿Por qué?.

\- Bu-bueno… es que estaba leyendo un libro en donde, la protagonista cada vez que duerme o queda inconsciente se-se transporta a una especie de realidad alterna.

\- ¿Realidad alterna?

\- Si, como si tuviera si viviera su vida normalmente pero con cambios en estilo de vida y… relaciones…

\- Mmm… recuerdo sobre algo que leí alguna vez en un libro de hechizos de maldición acerca de la realidad alterna, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, y sólo recuerdo vagamente de que no se trata de una dimensión distante sino más bien, como un escenario real en el espacio-tiempo del que no somos conscientes y que se abre ante la toma de decisiones.

\- ¿Toma de decisiones?

\- Sí, es como cuando decides actuar de cierta forma antes un acontecimiento crucial y después te preguntas: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo actuaba de ésta otra manera?, sin embargo, éstos escenarios aunque existen el cuerpo ni el alma misma puede percibirlos por completo, así que se presentan sólo como vagos sueños o incluso en el famoso ¨deja-vú¨. Recuerdo que en aquel libro, se hablaba de un objeto… que mostraba tu reflejo y era capaz de darle al individuo la capacidad de involucrarse en aquel escenario.

\- ¿Y-y tú crees que todavía esté ese libro en la biblioteca?

\- No lo sé, ya es viejo y seguramente sus páginas ya deben de estar deterioradas o rotas, era sumamente interesante, ya que, sin duda mostraba las horrorosas consecuencias de lo que puede llegar a ser capaz la magia negra.

Akko tragó saliva, lo que Diana comentaba parecía ser un tema serio y en el fondo le aterraba que le estaba pasando pudiese ser algo serio. De repente le dieron ganas de sentarse y Diana notó que la pelicastaña parecía preocupada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

\- Si-si… por favor.

Diana se alejó para conseguirle un poco de agua a su acompañante, se notaba preocupada, no sabía porque Akko se ponía así de repente sólo por una historia que había leído; sacudió la cabeza borrando cualquier rastro de preocupación, puesto que, seguramente Akko sólo se había aficionado a aquella historia y en realidad no se trataba de algo grave, mientras caminaba se le ocurrió que podría dar un pequeño paseo nocturno ahora que los jardines de la escuela se encontraban solitarios y perfectos para una velada romántica, sonrió ante tal pensamiento y se apresuró a llegar hacia su especial acompañante para proponerle aquella idea.

:  
.

\- Aquí tienes, veo que realmente te emocionaste con aquella historia, ¿Se trata de una novela?

\- ¿Eh?, ¡Ah! ¡Sí!, Si, se trata de una novela que Lotte compró y me la prestó para leerla.- Ni ella misma se creía tal excusa, pero hasta no saber exactamente lo que le pasaba no le contaría nada a nadie, mucho menos a Diana, puesto que no quería preocuparla.

\- Debe ser una novela muy interesante, ¿Cómo se llama?

\- ¿Co-como se-se llama?, ammmm…. Jaja amm… se llama… La-la chica en pe-pedazos

\- Que nombre tan extraño, seguramente debe ser una novela de suspenso

\- Si-¡Sí!, es suspenso y… ammm… drama

\- Pues me gustaría leerlo algún día.- Sonrió y de pronto recordó el plan que había pensado en el recorrido del vaso con agua.

\- Akko, Hay-hay algo que qui-quiero que de-decirte, pero no creo que éste sea el espacio adecuado…¿Podrías acompañarme a…?.- Diana no pudo terminar su petición debido a que en ese momento llegaron las profesoras Croix y Chariot a anunciarle algo.

\- Buenas noches señoritas.- decían ambas profesoras que vestían elegantemente, la profesora Chariot con un vestido escotado color rojo carmesí que combinaba con el color de su cabello y la profesora Croix, quién tomaba del brazo de su acompañante con un vestido color azul cian de mangas que resaltaban sus delgados brazos.

\- Buenas noches, profesoras.- contestaron al unísono ambas chicas

\- Diana, la directora te solicita, le gustaría que antes del último baile dieras una de tus espectaculares exhibiciones de magia.

\- Pero…- ambas profesoras le dieron una palmada de motivación en la espalda para que la estudiante no se negara.

\- Por favor, Diana. Después de tu exhibición la directora planea darte algo, así que… ¿Vienes?.- Aquella proposición obligatoria arruinó su oportunidad para declararse al fin a Akko, pero no se daría por vencida y la citaría más tarde.

\- Akko, lo siento pero lo que te quiero decir es importante… ¿Podríamos vernos en la parte trasera del salón después de mi exhibición?

\- Si-¡Sí!- Akko ya se imaginaba lo que Diana quería decirle y esa idea provocaba que su corazón se acelerara, se puso nerviosa y comenzó a experimentar la sensación de las mariposas en el estómago, mientras que una repentina felicidad se reflejaba en su rostro con una inevitable enorme sonrisa.

Se quedó ahí parada observando como Diana se iba junto a las profesoras, esperando a que el tiempo se pasara de prisa para poder reunirse con su amada.

 ** _"¡La música se acelera, niños y niñas!, ¡La presencia del imponente dragón aparece de pronto entre el romance de la princesa, para raptarla y llevarla muy lejos del príncipe!, ¡Oh no! ¿Qué hará?..."_**

El reloj marcaba las 11:40 de la noche, Diana estaba por concluir un hermoso espectáculo de magia que junto al último baile concluiría el festejo; Akko estaba sumamente nerviosa, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón casi estallaba, en menos de veinte minutos estaría a solas con Diana y ¨hablarían¨, decidió prepararse para aquel tan emocionante momento que le esperaba por lo que se dirigió inmediatamente a los baños para retocarse un poco.

Cuando terminó, quiso tratar de calmar a su galopante corazón y salió a caminar un poco con la intención de no volver al salón y esperarla puntualmente a su encuentro. Caminó y caminó, dando vueltas en el mismo lugar:

\- ¡AHHHHH! ¡VAMOOOS! ¡CÁLMATE YA!.- se gritaba así misma por no poder controlar sus nervios y su emoción.

\- Debo de tranquilizarme si no, terminaré desmayada y arruinaré el momento.

¡CRICK, CRACK!, ¡CRICK, CRACK!.- de pronto Akko se detuvo y escuchó sonidos de algo que parecía quebrarse.

\- ¿Qué será eso?.- caminó y poco a poco comenzó a bajar algunas escaleras de la plazoleta para asomarse y averiguar de qué se trataba.

¡CRICK, CRACK, CRASH!.- volvió a escucharse ahora más fuerte, Akko entrecerró un poco los ojos para enfocar su vista a algo que se movía detrás de unos arbustos y notó una sombra corriendo de entre ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué-qué es?!.- la forma no dejaba de moverse y Akko comenzó a asustarse, pues tenía la sensación de que ese algo se acercaba cada vez más hacia ella.

¡CRICK, CRACK, CRASH, CRICK, CRASH,CRICK, CRACK, CRICK, ¡CRACK!- El sonido se hizo más intenso, más constante, a Akko la paralizó el miedo y poco a poco sentía que su respiración se acortaba. El sonido se hacía ensordecedor, aterrador, el viento comenzó a correr más fuerte y los árboles se movían violentamente.

Quería correr hacia el interior del salón junto a los demás pero no podía, simplemente no podía moverse o gritar, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar violentamente, quiso cerrar los ojos pero tampoco pudo, allá afuera había algo que quería acabar con ella, pero aquella amenaza era invisible a sus ojos. De repente, pudo escuchar el llanto ahogado de alguien, lloraba con intensidad y eso la asustó aún más, era ensordecedor y desgarrador, Akko comenzó a apretarse el pecho para tranquilizarse pero nada acallaba aquel espantoso llanto.

La sensación de que algo se acercaba volvió y ella sentía que en cualquier momento correría hacia ella para asesinarla, volvió a tratar de buscar de entre los arbustos y cuando ese algo al fin apareció Akko no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo…

\- ¡Pe-pero! ¡¿Qué?!

:  
.

 ** _"El Valiente príncipe con su espada envainada corrió para proteger a la princesa ante tal amenaza, atravesó rosales de espinas, caminos destrozados para así poder llegar a ella…¨_**

El reloj marcaba las 11:55 antes del baile, Diana había recibido un reconocimiento por parte de la escuela y se sentía tan feliz que se sentía aún más motivada para declararle su amor a Akko. Caminó a toda prisa hacia su lugar de encuentro, en el camino muchas de sus admiradoras se interponían en su camino mientras pasaba apresuradamente pero ella sin molestarse a atenderlas se limitó a seguir caminando rápidamente para ver a la dueña de su corazón.

Cuando llegó a la entrada, demoró en atravesar la puerta, puesto que justamente venían entrando algunos empleados de la escuela cargando algo que parecía ser un enorme espejo.

\- Con permiso, con permiso, es frágil. Por favor, con permiso

Diana tuvo que esperar a que pasaran por completo mientras que daba pequeños saltos para tratar visualizar la presencia de Akko. Un salto, no la encontró, dos saltos, al fin la encontró parada, tres saltos… Akko se recargaba en un descanso con dificultad y debilidad, acción que a Diana la inquietó y la llevó al borde de la desesperación.

 ** _"El príncipe, cansado y herido después de haber pasado por miles de obstáculos al fin pudo ser capaz de llegar hacia su doncella… sólo para ver… cómo se desvanecía en sus brazos…¨_**

 **:  
.**

\- ¡Pe-pero! ¡¿Qué?!

La cosa extraña salió de entre los arbustos y Akko se aterró de lo que acababa de ver, puesto que la extraña presencia se trataba de ella misma, sí, justo frente a sus ojos se encontraba ella misma viéndose con extrañeza. ¿Dos Akko?, su cabeza comenzó a retumbar causándole una migraña terrible, su presión bajó y sentía como a sus pulmones parecía faltarles oxígeno.

\- Pe-pero… qué- qué… ¿Qué estoy haciendo ahí?...

\- Por favor… ayuda a Sucy.- le contestó su otra yo

Podía ver como todo a su alrededor comenzó a obscurecerse aún más e incluso hasta podía sentir que llovía mientras el viento la empujaba violentamente y a lo lejos escuchaba la voz distante de Diana dentro del salón.

-¡AKKO! ¡AKKO!

\- Di-Diana…

Se inclinó débilmente y tomó su cabeza con las dos manos fuertemente para tratar de calmar aquel terrible dolor, comenzaba a sentirse débil y entre alucinaciones se podía ver a ella misma pidiéndose ayuda con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame!

Las campanas sonaron anunciando las 12 de la noche, y la música se hizo presente anunciando el último baile. Diana corrió al fin hacia Akko, a toda prisa y tropezando con todos e incluso hasta lastimándose por la fuerza de los golpes que recibía por la velocidad con la que iban sus piernas para llegar hacia una Akko en lo que parecía estar en mal estado.

\- ¡Ayúdanos!.- escuchó que se decía así misma, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y lo último que pudo visualizar fue el rubio cabello de su amada Diana, después de haber caído inconsciente en las escaleras.

\- ¡NO! ¡AKKO!.- Diana llegó hacia donde se encontraba Akko, la tomó entre sus brazos y ésta se desplomó débilmente entre ellos.

\- ¡NOOOO! ¡AKKOO!, ¡AYUDA!

 ** _¨Y el príncipe no pudo hacer nada, la princesa se desplomó sin poder darle siquiera su último beso de despedida… ¡F-I-N! ¿No es un final hermoso el que te escribí, Akko?, ¿No?, Oh querida, tienes razón, esto no puede acabar así… la estúpida princesa debería pasar por más aventuras y tragedias o simplemente no estaré satisfecho jajajaja. SI, ÉSTE CUENTO LO ESCRIBO YO, TENGO TU VIDA EN MIS MANOS ATSUKO KAGARI, Y ME VOY A VENGAR DE LO QUE ME HICIERON, ¿TE SORPRENDISTE DE VERTE A TI MISMA SUPLICÁNDOTE?, PUES COMIENZA A ACOSTUMBRARTE, TODOS SOMOS SÓLO FRAGMENTOS… FRAGMENTOS HECHOS DE RECUERDOS… Y TUS RECUERDOS, PUEDO VERLOS… DESDE UN ESPEJO…¨_**

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _E.C._**


	17. Capítulo XVII: Detrás de la fiesta

**Capítulo XVII: Detrás de la fiesta**

Las profesoras Croix y Chariot habían hecho su trabajo, habían convencido a Diana de participar en el evento de la noche y creyeron que ya había sido suficiente para ellas. Se alejaron tan pronto como dejaron a Diana con la directora.

Sí, toda la noche ambas brujas adultas habían fingido disfrutar la fiesta cuando en realidad lo único que buscaban era un poco de privacidad, y es que parecían un par de tórtolas que aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para demostrarse su mutuo afecto.

Croix jaló a Chariot y corrieron lejos del salón por la puerta trasera antes de ser descubiertas o llamadas para algún otro favor, se aventuraron a entrar a la profundidad del pequeño bosque que se encontraba cerca de la escuela y se detuvieron en una pequeña cabaña en la que se guardaban algunos libros viejos que ya no cabían en los estantes de la biblioteca y que afortunadamente nadie visitaba porque lo consideraban un lugar terrorífico a pesar de ser todo lo contrario.

\- AH… Al fin, estamos… solas…- decía agitada Croix a su acompañante.

\- Si… ha… ha…- Chariot trató de cobrar la compostura y calmar su agitado corazón debido a la carrera que acababan de tener.

Ambas brujas se sentaron en el frío piso de madera para descansar, sus largos vestidos se desparramaban a sus costados y se quedaron unos instantes acomodándolos para descubrir un poco sus piernas sudadas. Cuando Chariot pudo descansar lo suficiente se acercó lentamente a Croix y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que Croix sólo la miraba.

\- Vamos, siéntate arriba.- Chariot siguió su petición y se acomodó en el regazo de Croix poniendo sus piernas a los costados de ésta y apretando aún más su abrazo.

\- Al fin un poco de tranquilidad, ¿no crees?

\- Si…- Sus palpitaciones volvieron a acelerarse, pero en ésta ocasión la razón no se debía a la carrera que habían tenido sino por lo que ambas sentían y la excitación que comenzaban a sentir.

Croix comenzó a acariciar la espalda descubierta de la mujer que tenía arriba de ella, lentamente, primero con toda la palma de su mano y por último delineando la línea de su espalda, Chariot en su lugar comenzó a sentir que su temperatura corporal se elevaba y sin querer dejó que se le escapara un pequeño gemido que provocó una sonrisa lasciva por parte de su amante.

\- Oh cariño… ¿Tan rápido?

\- Tú-tu sabes co-como me pongo.- Después de escuchar eso, Croix también comenzó a sentir que el vestido le quemaba la piel y en su mente comenzó a imaginar el cómo agregaría otra noche de pasión a su bitácora de vida junto a su amada, sin embargo, por un momento la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana pareció tranquilizarla un poco trayéndole memorias en las que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de su amada la luna era su única consejera y la miraba todas las noches pidiéndole ver a Chariot siempre una vez más.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco melancólica entonces, calmando un poco su excitación, mientras que a Chariot se le hizo extraño que su amante no se comportara tan enérgica como siempre.

\- ¿Qué-qué pasa?- preguntó un poco inquieta.

Croix dejó de acariciar a Chariot y a cambio profundizó más el abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza entre el escote de la peliroja.

\- No es nada nena, sólo… recordaba…

\- ¿Recordabas?- Chariot se despegó de Croix para poder mirar su rostro y en su lugar encontró una nostálgica sonrisa.

\- Si… recordaba, cuando deseaba verte con todas mis fuerzas.- inexplicablemente Croix comenzó a sentir una profunda tristeza, puesto que a sus repentinos recuerdos se le sumaron, aquellos tiempos en los que ella había sido una persona ambiciosa y que si Chariot y ella no habían podido estar juntas era debido a sus propias acciones.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de aquellos ojos verdes, Chariot se asustó por la repentina actitud de Croix pero decidió no preguntar ni decir palabra alguna, en su lugar, sólo limpió las mejillas de su amante y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Pero ahora estoy aquí, contigo, hace un año… más adelante tres años, cuatro años, cinco… y toda la vida.- Croix miró con asombro la cálida sonrisa de Chariot y comenzó a pasar de sentirse triste y melancólica a idiota y afortunada.

Y es que después de todo, Croix siempre había pensado que Chariot era débil y que su deber era protegerla, sin embargo, la verdad es que era todo lo contrario, era ella misma la débil y Chariot, su Chariot, era siempre quién la protegía con toda su fuerza.

\- Bésame…- le pidió a Chariot secando sus propias lágrimas, Croix quería capturar aquella sonrisa, esa que le trasmitía tanta paz, esa misma que la recibió después de dos años sin verse, esa que le regaló en su primer beso y su primera vez.

Y Chariot como siempre, cumplió su petición. Sentada en el regazo de aquella bruja de hermosos ojos verdes se inclinó para besar sus labios lentamente, tratando de disipar todas las preocupaciones que atormentaban a su acompañante, tratando de curar su corazón. Croix, en su lugar, la apretó con más fuerza atrayéndola a su cuerpo, ¿Cuántas veces había sentido aquel cuerpo moldeándose en su piel?, innumerables veces.

El beso se hizo más intenso, Chariot pasó de querer curar su corazón a querer simplemente hacerlo suyo aun sabiendo que ya lo era, porque se amaban, lo sabían, se lo demostraban, desde dulces palabras y miradas hasta ardientes caricias y besos apasionados.

En la misma posición, Croix comenzó a deslizar los tirantes del vestido de su peliroja, lenta y suavemente acariciando sus hombros de paso, los dejó hasta la delgada cintura y contempló los firmes pechos envueltos en el hermoso sostén de encaje blanco de su Chariot; Chariot por su parte, dejó los labios de su amante separándose violentamente mientras dejaba un hilo de saliva que las unía perfectamente y su cara se puso colorada por aquel calor abrasador que volvía a inundarla, la miró, se miraban entre las sombras de la obscuridad y la luz natural que llegaba lo suficiente para poder contemplarse, con un gesto de aprobación le pidió a Croix que siguiera y con dificultad en su voz dijo:

\- Ah, si-sigue y por favor… no te detengas…

\- No te preocupes… no pienso hacerlo…- Y con aquella sensual mirada, Croix apartó lentamente a Chariot de su cuerpo, para acomodarla en el piso en dónde se encontraban.

\- Te amo, Chariot…

\- Y yo-yo a ti, Croix…

Besos, caricias, miradas… ambos hermosos vestidos desparramados en el suelo, en aquel frío suelo de una cabaña abandonada que ahora se sentía como lava para ambos cuerpos, lo que restaba del espectáculo y la condecoración, todo, sólo se limitaba a aprovecharse en todo el amor que se demostraban; no era la primera vez ni la segunda, probablemente haya sido la trigésima octava o más, no importaba, pues cada vez que hacían el amor sentían como si lo hicieran siempre por primera vez. Bajo la luz de la luna, la consejera de ambas… pasó el tiempo curándose de todas sus viejas heridas, siempre una vez más.

:  
.

\- ¿Dónde se metieron Chariot y Croix?, ¡Diana ya va a recibir su reconocimiento!

\- Tranquilícese profesora Finnelan, seguramente deben estar conversando con las alumnas, además no requerimos de su presencia, yo misma le daré el reconocimiento a Diana.

El evento y la condecoración a la alumna estrella había terminado, ambas amantes caminaban lentamente tomadas de las manos hacia el salón pero antes de llegar a la solitaria entrada principal, Croix aprovechó la presencia de una árbol para robarle un beso a su bella acompañante.

\- Y bien, ¿Cómo estuve?

\- Cro-Cro-¡Croix!

\- Jajaja está bien… te lo preguntaré más tarde.- dijo besando la mano de Chariot mientras ésta se ruborizaba al máximo por lo que acababan de hacer.

\- Me gusta esa cabaña.- Soltó de pronto la bruja de magia moderna con una pícara sonrisa

\- A mi tam…- Chariot iba a responderle a su novia, pero un grito desgarrador lo impidió y se concentró en el lugar de dónde provenía.

\- ¡AKKO!, ¡AYUDA!, ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!

\- Pero que…- dijo Croix y ambas brujas corrieron al lugar.

Lo primero que vieron fue a Diana en las escaleras de la entrada desesperada y llorando con preocupación mientras sostenía a una Akko inconsciente y con sangre saliendo de su nariz, la música del último baile era tan fuerte que nadie la podía escuchar a excepción de ellas quiénes corrieron inmediatamente a auxiliarla.

\- ¡Diana! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

\- No-no no lo sé, yo-yo ve-venía a verla y-y…

\- Está bien, tranquila, la llevaremos a la enfermería.- dijo Croix sosteniendo la cabeza de la pelicastaña inconsciente mientras trataba de tranquilizar a la rubia.

\- ¡Akko!, ¡reacciona!.- decía Chariot mientras limpiaba la sangre de la nariz de la chica.

Croix era más alta y más fuerte que Diana, retiró de los brazos de la delicada rubia a Akko y con ayuda de uno de sus aparatos que había inventado cargó a Akko y se dirigeron a la enfermería de la escuela.

Cuando llegaron, acostaron a Akko en una de las camas, le quitaron los zapatos y la acomodaron para menearla un poco, no había respuesta. Diana caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupada por la situación repentina de su amada.

\- ¡Diana!, Por favor, ¡Busca inmediatamente a la directora!

\- ¡Sí!.- Salió del lugar a toda velocidad, rogando para que a Akko no le sucediera lo mismo que Sucy, para que el destino no la apartara de su lado.

\- ¡CHARIOT! ¡VEN A VER ESTO!.- gritó Croix y en su mirada comenzó a reflejar pánico.

Chariot se acercó y cuando vió lo que le solicitó Croix quedó igual de perpleja:

\- No… NO-NO… ¡NO PUEDE SER!

\- ¡¿PODRÁ SER?! ¡¿OTRA VEZ?!

En el pecho de Akko, en su vestido, tres pedazos de vidrio de espejo se alojaban y en el cuerpo de la chica, algunas marcas de pequeños hematomas…

\- Akko… por favor… ayu-ayudame…- dijo en sueños, la misma Akko sin rastro de consciencia alguna.

\- No, no Croix, di-dime que no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

:  
.

 ** _SÍ… Hola de nuevo Chariot, Úrsula y Croix…_**

Continuará...

 **Me encanta Croix x Chariot, Después pienso escribir una historia de ellas, ¿Pre-cuela será?**

 **Eimi Catto**


	18. Capítulo XVIII: Profundidad

**Capítulo XVIII: La profundidad de los recuerdos**

¨Entre las profundidades del agua me hundí en tus recuerdos…¨

 **POV. Akko**

Rosas y lavanda, fue el aroma que percibí junto una intensa sensación de dolor alrededor de mi cuello, parpadeé un par de veces y cuando recobre la conciencia me di cuenta que ya no estaba en aquella fiesta; ¿Se había tratado de un sueño?, ésta vez no tuve la sensación de viajar de una realidad a otra, sin embargo mi cabeza me punzaba y yo seguía recargada bajo el árbol en aquel atardecer junto a la caja, la llave y la carta arrugada. Volví a observarla, desarrugándola mientras que en el fondo recordaba aquella frase: ¨Por favor, ayuda a Sucy…¨

:  
.

Guardé todo en la caja y la volví a cerrar bajo llave, entré a mi casa y subí directamente a mi habitación, mis padres que habían salido aún no regresaban, pero soledad, eso era lo que necesitaba. Me tiré en la cama abrazando la caja, ¿A qué se refería el mensaje?, ¿Qué era yo de Sucy y porqué tendría que ayudarla?; mi corazón y mi mente se sentían angustiados al punto de ni siquiera saber quién era yo.

Miré el reloj, apenas eran las 7:30 de la tarde, si en realidad no fue un sueño, en la fiesta ya era de noche, quizás ya había cambiado de día mientras que aquí, el tiempo seguía siendo el mismo desde que lo dejé; suspiré pesadamente, cansada y confundida, tomé mi ropa de dormir y una toalla para bañarme, sólo quería despejarme, que se me escurrieran los problemas, así que decidí entrar en la regadera.

Me quité la ropa mientras trataba de encontrar respuestas en mi reflejo frente al espejo, primero comencé con mis prendas de la parte de baja de mi cuerpo para dejar al final la playera y mi sostén debido a que extrañamente cuando desperté me dolía parte de mi cuello y el centro de mi pecho; me quité la playera y el espejo me reveló la verdad, sí, la verdad de que no se trató de un sueño, sino una pesadilla real. Tenía marcas en aquellas partes que me dolían, hematomas y raspones, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Quién?, ¿Por qué?, quién sabe, yo ya me estaba acostumbrando a no encontrar nunca respuestas; pasé mis manos por la marcas, sorprendida de cómo pudieron aparecer, dolían, dolían mucho pues parecían ser recientes y estar frescas, entonces abandoné el espejo y me metí a la regadera, quizás el agua podría ayudarme a hacer conjeturas.

Abrí la llave y efectivamente el agua estaba fría, pero no me importó, era lo que necesitaba, me tocaba el cuello y el pecho y la sensación de dolor cada vez se hacía más intensa por lo que por un momento dejé mi cuerpo en paz para dejarle la sanación al agua. Abrí un poco más la llave, dejándome inundar, extrañamente no sentía frío, al contrario, me sentía bien; sentía como el agua se metía por cada poro de mi piel y escucharla caer relajaba mis tímpanos, cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme y entonces, poco a poco fragmentos de mi memoria me eran revelados sin piedad:

Yo, estaba en la fiesta, no había nadie y yo estaba esperando a Diana, tenía miedo porque de repente noté que una presencia extraña se manifestaba, salió de los arbustos y me di cuenta que se trataba de mi misma que caminaba hacia mí con desesperación, ¨Por favor, ayuda a Sucy¨, ¨Por favor, ayúdame¨, era lo que decía, pero yo sentía como una fuerza extraña me hacía sentir más pesada mientras escalaba desde mis tobillos hasta mi cuello, de pronto, no supe si se trataba de miedo o desesperación por querer correr y gritar, pero aquella extraña fuerza se me había metido con intensidad a la cabeza y mi pecho, oprimiendo hasta que pude sentir como si me faltara el aire.

\- Di-diana, Di-diana, Ayu-ayudame…- yo había visto a Diana a lo lejos, quería que me ayudara, pero entre más caminaba hacia a mí, yo sentía que la distancia se extendía.

La presión me subió, sentía que me asfixiaba, con la vista trataba de buscarme a mí misma pero ya no estaba, inconscientemente me tomé del cuello tratando para sacar aquella fuerza que me oprimía, y fue ahí donde yo misma me lastimé, arañándome y golpeándome tratando de salvarme de algo invisible, de pronto, el tiempo se paró, la fuerza que me oprimía había desaparecido, la música cesó y Diana ya estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, pero yo… yo ya no sentía que estaba ahí.

-¡AHH!.- grité, me moví de un lado a otro y el agua seguía cayendo, había sido presa de mis recuerdos, el agua, me ayudó y me dijo que no se había tratado de un sueño sino de una realidad aterradora. Cerré la llave y con cuidado salí, me miré al espejo por última vez antes de salir y pude notar que ahí seguían, marcas frescas hechas por mis propias manos. Salí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta y las ventanas, escondí el espejo de mi cuarto con una sábana puesto que ni reflejo quería ver, a lo lejos pude escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse y las voces de mis padres anunciando su llegada, pero esa tarde-noche no bajé, me metí entre las sábanas y me abrigué de pies a cabeza, estaba temblando no por frío sino por miedo, aquel día me dije que ya era suficiente, no quería ver a nadie, quería dejarme llevar por lo cotidiano y descansar, quería dormir y desaparecer de aquella maldita y extraña realidad.

 **Fin POV. Akko**

:  
.

¡Tock!, ¡tock!.- tocaba la puerta la madre de Akko a las 8:00 de la mañana, Akko se levantó con dificultad, su cara todavía guardaba residuos de lágrimas secas, pero al despertar se alegró de al menos haber podido dormir un poco.

\- ¡Akko!, ¡Hija!, ¡Levántate, que tienes que presentarte a la escuela!.- No lo recordaba, ese día ella había sido citada para entregar un formulario de reincorporación junto a otros documentos para no perder el año y tenía presentarse antes de las 9:00 de la mañana. Iba a contestarle a su madre para comunicarle que ya estaba despierta y que estaría lista en pocos minutos, hasta que su madre le informó de la presencia de alguien que de sólo escuchar su nombre le erizó la piel.

\- ¡Akko, cariño!, ¡Sucy llegó por ti, te está esperando!

" Sucy"

\- ¡Ya-ya voy, mamá!.

:  
.

No tardó más de 20 minutos para estar lista, y a pesar de conocer a Sucy y verla innumerables veces en ésta ocasión Akko por primera vez se sentía nerviosa de volverla a ver. Se despidió de su madre y lentamente abrió la puerta para salir, primero asomó la cabeza y lo primero que vio fue a Sucy de espaldas vestida con el uniforme de la escuela. Salió completamente y se sentía sumamente nerviosa y con dificultades para emprender una conversación.

Sucy volteó y Akko inconscientemente le apartó la mirada, la chica de piel pálida no le tomó importancia a aquello y la saludó normalmente:

\- Hola, ¿estás lista para irnos?.- Akko la observó con extrañeza hasta que cayó en cuenta que Sucy la llevaría a la escuela porque en primer lugar ella no sabía siquiera en dónde se encontraba su escoba y en segundo, la única amiga con la que había tenido contacto desde que ¨despertó¨ fue Sucy.

\- Si-si.

\- Ok, súbete y sostente fuertemente de mí, sabes que me gusta volar rápido.

Akko siguió las indicaciones, se aferró de la cintura de Sucy, pero cuando lo hizo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, tal y como las veces con las que se había subido junto a Diana, Sucy la regresó a ver y se acomodó para que Akko tuviera más espacio entre la cola de la escoba y su cuerpo, y comenzaron a flotar.

En el camino, Akko no podía controlar sus emociones, estaba totalmente ruborizada y su mirada se perdía en admirar la silueta de Sucy, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y sentía las manos sudadas, de repente sintió un deseo por pegar más su cuerpo al de su compañera y sin querer apretó más a Sucy, lo que provocó que ésta también se ruborizara.

 **POV. Akko**

No sé por qué razón estar con Sucy despertaba en mí los síntomas de estar enamorado, y lo peor, es que sentía exactamente lo mismo que cuando estaba junto a Diana. No podía dejar de mirar a Sucy, sin querer me perdí entre el aroma que desprendía de su hermoso cabello, nunca había montado así una escoba con ella, pude observar su firme espalda que se aferraba del transporte con firmeza y con mis brazos comprobé que tenía una frágil y esbelta silueta al aferrarme a su delgada y bien formada cintura. No podía ver el brillo de sus ojos, puesto que sus cabellos volaban firmemente, además de que su acostumbrado mechón que siempre cubría su ojo izquierdo me lo prohibía, pero afortunadamente si podía notar parte del lindo perfil que le resaltaba su pequeña nariz blanca.

\- Cálmate por favor, deja de palpitar así.- le dije a mi corazón en voz baja, pero al parecer Sucy logró escucharme un poco.

\- ¿Me decías algo?

\- Oh-¡Oh! ¡N-no!, Es-es que me acordé de-de algo.

\- Ok. – contestó, y suspiré aliviada de que no me haya escuchado.

Sin embargo, mis palpitaciones se hacían cada vez más intensas y repentinamente me entró un deseo por pegarme, aferrarme y no soltarme de ella, entonces, me acerqué y sin querer apreté más de cintura, pegué mi cara a su espalda tratando de respirar su perfume, no quería apartarme de su lado, una fuerza extraña en mi interior me lo prohibía; Volteé a ver a Sucy y noté que sus blancas orejas ahora estaban rojas, ¿La estaré incomodando?, pensé y con dificultad me aparté de ella.

Me sentía intranquila, así que decidí observar la vista a mi alrededor y noté que nos encontrábamos cerca de un lago, el cual, jamás había visto, ¿Habrá tomado otra ruta o quizás ya estábamos viajando dentro del túnel?, quise preguntarle pero al parecer Sucy no me escuchaba, así que pensé que quizás sin voltearme a ver, podía llamar su atención de alguna forma para que me escuchara pero cuando iba a llamarle causándole un pequeño cosquilleo en su abdomen la mano se me fue de más y terminé… bueno… tocándole la misma cosa que cuando desperté aquel día y terminó golpeándome.

 **Fin POV. Akko**

Sucy había tomado una ruta más corta para llegar más rápido al túnel de Luna Nova, pero para eso tenían que pasar por un gran lago de ahí cerca, al igual que Akko ella se sentía nerviosa e intranquila con su acompañante sobre todo porque Akko había hecho algo extraño: aferrarse a ella y hundir su cara en su espalda.

\- ¿Será que Akko ya esté recordando?.- se dijo a si misma con una pizca de esperanza, pero lamentablemente a los pocos minutos Akko dejó aquella posición para sentarse con en un principio.

\- No… quizás aún no.

Siguieron volando hasta que llegaron por encima de aquel lago, ella tampoco lo había visto, puesto que era la primera vez que tomaba aquel atajo, sin embargo, el lugar parecía sobrio y tranquilo y sin querer comenzó a imaginarse a ella y a Akko sentadas bajo uno de aquellos árboles mientras observaban la tranquilidad de aquella agua, sonrió para sí misma, pero en su mente se decía que imposible si Akko no lograba recuperar la memoria. Se sumió entre sus pensamientos nuevamente, hasta que una mano en uno de sus pechos la sacó de su trance y la alteró por completo.

Akko apretó aquella parte blanda y las dos recordaron el incidente en la habitación de la castaña, Sucy se alteró y se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba, no podía darle una cachetada a Akko porque su posición se lo impedía pero si pudo perder el control de la escoba y ambas brujas comenzaron a tener turbulencias en el aire.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- gritaban las dos, se aferraron fuertemente a la escoba mientras comenzaban a descender con velocidad, Sucy no podía controlar la escoba y Akko aún no sabía volar perfectamente. Afortunadamente descendían hacia el lago, Akko no aguantó y se soltó de la escoba a por lo menos 5 metros de altura, pero Sucy siguió aferrada y terminó por bajar la velocidad de la escoba para estrellarse en un árbol.

Akko había caído al agua, Sucy, había podido manipular a último momento la escoba y terminó con algunos rasguños atorada entre las ramas de un árbol cerca del lago.

 **POV. Akko**

El agua volvía entrar a cada poro de mi piel, inundándome y abrazándome entre la calidez de su densidad. Habíamos caído de la escoba, no sé dónde estaba Sucy, pero yo…yo… sentía como mi cuerpo se iba entregando ante las profundidades de aquel elemento, me sentía pesada y a la vez ligera pero no desesperada; el agua me regalaba una sensación de tranquilidad y a mi cuerpo parecía gustarle. Azul, obscuridad, entre burbujas de oxígeno ahogadas en un espacio completamente distinto, ligero y a la vez imponente, cerré mis ojos y el agua volvió a inundarme de vagos recuerdos…

 **Fin POV. Akko**

\- ¡Sucy!, ¡Sucy!, ¡Sucy!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Sucy!, ¡Vayamos al festival de fin de año!

\- Ah… Akko, recuerda que tenemos exámenes y además estamos castigadas por habernos metidos en problemas otra vez.

\- Ouuu, Sucyyyy, éste es nuestro primer año… ya sabes, juntas, y quería que éste fuera nuestro primer festival juntas. ¡¿Te imaginas?!, Tú y yo, tomándonos de las manos y comiendo dulces y jugando en los puestos para ganar premios, y-y-y…

\- Ah… está bien, encontraremos la manera de ir.

\- ¡WOW! ¡¿Enserio?!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!

\- Está bien, está bien, cálmate un poco.- decía Sucy completamente ruborizada a su efusiva novia.

\- Sucy… ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo mucho! Jajaja…- contestó Akko abrazándola.

:  
.

\- Oh vamos Sucy, ¡tienes que probar mis salchichitas de pulpo!

\- Si Sucy, las salchichas de pulpo que trae Akko son deliciosas.- comentaba Lotte

Era la hora del almuerzo y las chicas se encontraban en el patio trasero compartiendo sus almuerzos, Lotte traía pan francés con mermelada y frutos rojos, Sucy traía un panini con salsa de tomate, queso y espinacas, y Akko, Akko traía un tradicional almuerzo japonés. Disfrutaban de su receso, Akko y Sucy sentadas muy juntas y Lotte al frente de la recién pareja, Akko les ofrecía probar sus sensacionales salchichas, pero en realidad su objetivo era alimentar a su novia en la boca, sin embargo, la aún tímida amante de los hongos y la extravagancia se negaba a hacer aquel número.

\- Andaaaaaa, están muy deliciosas Sucy, me esforcé haciéndolas toda la mañana.

\- No, si quieres que pruebe una la tomaré yo misma.

\- Buuuuuu, yo quiero alimentarte.

\- Jajaja vamos Sucy, no hay nada de malo que Akko nos de salchichas.

\- Lotte, no le sigas la corriente.

\- Buuuuuu, está bien, si no quieres no.- dijo haciendo un puchero. – Se las voy a ofrecer a Lotte o a….- en eso, iba caminando Amanda despreocupadamente buscando a sus compañeras de habitación.

\- ¡Amanda!

\- ¿Oh?, ¡Akko!, ¡Chicas!, Buen provecho.

\- ¡Gracias!.- contestaron las tres.

\- ¡Amanda!, ¿Quieres probar ésta última salchicha de pulpo?

\- ¿Salchichas de pulpo?, wow, he escuchado de ellas pero jamás las he comido, ¡claro!

\- Pues bien, abre la boca y di: Ah….- Amanda se acercaba para ser alimentada por Akko, pero una celosa Sucy quién miraba toda la escena empujó a Amanda a un lado robándose la salchicha de Akko.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Lo siento, se me antojó.- dijo mirándola con desprecio, mientras la pelicastaña festejaba el éxito de su plan.

\- Oh, mira, allá están Constanze y Jasminka.

\- Es cierto, Gracias. ¡Nos vemos chicas!, y Akko…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tendrás que hacer más para que me alimentes la próxima vez.- dijo lanzándole un guiño para después ir con sus compañeras, acción que no le agradó en lo absoluto a la temible Sucy.

\- ¡Tsk! Idiota…

\- ¿Eh?

La campana anunció que el receso se había terminado, Lotte se adelantó dejando a Sucy y Akko aún en el patio, Sucy se acercó a la pequeña bruja y la tomó de la mano.

\- ¿Su-Sucy?, ¿Estás molesta?

\- No… pero que se la última vez que la alimentas, ¿Ok?

\- Pero…

\- De ahora en adelante es tu-tu o-obligación alimentarme a mi.- dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Jaja, ¡Si!.- dijo y después le robó un beso para después correr a la siguiente clase.

:  
.

Ambas chicas caminaban por la escuela, era sábado por la tarde y se habían librado de las clases, nadie las veía y decidieron caminar tranquilamente como pocas veces lo hacían. Primero pasearon e hicieron travesuras en la biblioteca, casi las descubren, así que salieron del lugar a toda velocidad hasta llegar sin darse cuenta al jardín de la escuela.

Nunca habían estado ahí, pero el lugar era tranquilo y solitario así que comenzaron a admirar el trabajo bien ejecutado de las hadas y duendes hacia las plantas. Encontraron diferentes flores, de distintos tipos y tamaños, pero Sucy se entretuvo con una gran planta carnívora que yacía en una maceta de color negro. Akko se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué esa planta tendrá una maceta tan deprimente?

\- Quién sabe, pero es grande e interesante, ¿Te imaginas cuántos brebajes podría crear con una de éstas?

\- Jajajajajajaja viéndola bien, se parece un poco a ti jajajajajajajaja.- Akko reía y reía, si bien la planta era extraña y aterradora, en realidad viéndola de cerca era exótica y sus colores eran hermosos.

\- ¿Así?, ¿Y en qué demonios me parezco yo a eso?.- dijo fingiendo molestia.

\- Oh-oh, no-no cariño, es una broma, una broma jejejeje

Sin embargo Sucy decidió extender su broma y fingir que estaba enojada ante el comentario, se volteó y le dio la espalda.

\- Oh, Sucy, es-es una broma, tú no te pareces a la planta, ¡de verdad!.- decía Akko siguiéndola con insistencia, hasta que encontró una curiosa planta con pétalos morados, se acercó a ella y la olió, se trataba de una lavanda. Tomó uno de sus pétalos y se acercó nuevamente hacia su ¨novia molesta¨.

\- ¡Sucy! .- increíblemente Sucy volteó a mirarla y con una sonrisa de lado a lado Akko la embistió en un abrazo que provocó que ambas cayeran de sentón al suelo.

\- ¡Cu-cuidado!

\- ¡Ya sé a qué te pareces!, ¡Eres una hermosa lavanda!

\- ¿Una qué?

\- ¡Una lavanda!, las lavandas son extrañas pero fascinantes, y de ellas se desprende un agradable aroma.- Akko se acercó a Sucy y comenzó a ponerle flores en su cabello.

\- Aunque en realidad… para mí… eres muchas hermosas flores a la vez…- dijo desprendiendo una sonrisa tan hermosa como el atardecer…

:  
.

Akko se arrastraba hacia su cama, en la mano empuñaba un hoja de papel y un bolígrafo, respiraba con dificultad y en su rostro de podía percibir la forma de la angustia y la desesperación.

\- Su-Su…cy…, Su…cy…, No… no me quiero… ir… ¡No me quiero ir de su lado!, ¡Déjame en paz desgraciado!

Afuera llovía, el viento soplaba con intensidad, Akko seguía arrastrándose, Sucy no estaba ahí, Sucy no estaba a su lado, arrastraba algo que parecía ser una carta y de su rostro descendían lágrimas, lágrimas de sufrimiento.

:  
.

 **POV. Akko**

Lágrimas, abrí los ojos inmediatamente, el agua seguía abrazándome y yo seguía cayendo al fondo de sus entrañas, no podía moverme, sólo me hundía, me hundía entre los recuerdos de una petición, una hora de almuerzo, una visita a un jardín y una trágica lluvia junto a Sucy. El agua me regalaba memorias distantes y en cambio, yo sólo quería sumergirme. Hasta que a lo lejos el agua parecía recibir a alguien más, ciento de burbujas de oxígeno le abrían paso a aquella silueta que se dirigía con desesperación a mí, ¿Por qué venía tan rápido?, el agua era nuestra amiga y me regalaba respuestas, me abrigaba la piel, me abrigaba el alma.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, hasta que la sensación cálida de un par de brazos me envolvió, me arrastró, abrí mis ojos lentamente y envuelta entre los susurros del agua pude ver su pálido rostro, me acerqué a su pecho, ella me abrazó y en aquella profundidad comenzó a llevarme a la superficie, sin embargo, yo no quería… no quería irme, por qué, entre la calidez del alma del agua y sus brazos yo quería perderme y quedarme de esa manera ahí para siempre, para convertirnos en elemento y vivir entre hermosos y confusos recuerdos.

Quizás Sucy no era quién necesitaba ayuda, quizás quién realmente la necesitaba… era yo.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Hey! Invito a todo el público mayor de edad a leer mi segunda obra: Ordenes de Hokage.**

 **¡Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo!**

Eimi Catto


	19. Capítulo XIX: Campo de Lavandas

**Capítulo XIX: Campo de Lavandas**

"Aunque sus manos estén frías, para mí, su tacto es fuego en mi corazón…"

COF, COF, COF.- Tocía Akko tratando de expulsar toda el agua que ingirió mientras Sucy exprimía su uniforme. Estaban perdidas, sabían que era un camino más rápido para llegar a la parada que las llevaría a Luna Nova, sin embargo, desde el suelo y sin escoba no eran nada.

\- Akko, ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Preguntaba Sucy preocupada por su compañera quién se quedó inmóvil en el fondo del lago.

\- Si-sí, ¡cof!,!cof!, ¡cof!, es sólo que tragué mucha agua.- Akko comenzó a recordar la sensación que tuvo mientras Sucy la sostuvo en sus brazos y un repentino sentimiento cálido se albergó en su pecho.

Ambas chicas miraban alrededor del sitio, tratando de identificar alguna salida, hasta que Sucy encontró a lo lejos la punta de lo que parecía ser el palo de su escoba.

\- Mira, ya encontré mi escoba, podremos irnos pronto.

\- ¿Pero y tu uniforme?

\- No importa, en cuanto lleguemos a la escuela me seco.

Sucy caminó hacia su escoba pero cuando la encontró se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de verla partida a la mitad, la recogió y se dirigió hacia dónde aún se encontraba sentada Akko.

\- Bien… me temo que tengo malas noticias.- dijo y le mostró la escoba rota

\- Genial, ¿Y ahora que haremos?, ¿Conoces el camino?

\- Mmmm… para serte sincera: No, en realidad es un atajo del que me habían informado apenas.

Akko hizo un puchero de desagrado y se tiró en el pasto mientras Sucy sólo observaba el horizonte sin prestarle atención. Segundos después Akko se incorporó junto a Sucy para observar a detalle el lugar en donde se encontraban y sin embargo no lograban localizar absolutamente nada conocido. Se rindieron y por un momento de limitaron a observar el horizonte.

 **POV. Akko**

Estaba sentada junto a Sucy, aún podía recordar lo que viví en el fondo del agua y de pronto, un ligero escalofrío se escabulló por mi cuerpo. No sabíamos en dónde estábamos, no sabía siquiera que es lo que estaba sintiendo puesto que en una situación normal seguramente me sentiría desesperada y agobiada, pero no ahora, no en éste momento. Suspiré y miré a mi alrededor, no reconocía nada, pero el lugar me trasmitía cierta calma, regresé a ver a Sucy quién estaba a mi lado, estaba completamente mojada, con gotas aun deslizándose desde su barbilla, su cabello no estaba esponjado como siempre ahora estaba completamente alisado y cubría aún más la mitad de su cara, miraba a la nada pero en su rostro pude notar cierta concentración, ¿Podría ser que realmente estaba preocupada por encontrar una salida?, quién sabe, aún me costaba adaptarme a ésta Sucy… a mi amiga… o mi…¿novia?, puesto que la Sucy que yo conocía era ¡una sádica! Y en una situación como esta era muy probable que ni siquiera se inmutara por encontrar la manera de salir. Inconscientemente me fui acercando más a su rostro guiada por la curiosidad de saber en qué estaba pensando hasta que su repentina mirada me hizo darme cuenta que de seguir así, estaría a segundos de besarla; ambas nos separamos rápidamente, y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente y al parecer Sucy lo notó.

\- Ammmm… ¿Sucede algo?

\- N-no, no… jajaja e-es sólo que… tenías una hoja en tu hombro… jaja…

\- ¿Ok?...- No sabía que más decir, el ambiente se había vuelto tenso y me sentía completamente avergonzada, cosa que en una situación con la Sucy "normal" nunca sentiría, así que para tratar de amenizar un poco el ambiente decidí concentrarme en el problema en el que nos encontrábamos.

De pronto, el sonido del movimiento de algo que parecía ser algún arbusto se escuchó en algún punto de dónde nos encontrábamos, Sucy y yo nos dirigimos una mirada como para hacer una comprobación estúpida de que aquel ruido no los produjimos ninguna de las dos; cuando comprobamos inútilmente aquel hecho el sonido se volvió a hacer presente pero ahora más intenso y fue entonces cuando ubicamos que el sonido se había producido a nuestras espaldas:

\- ¿E-e-es-cu-cuchaste e-eso Su-Sucy?

\- Si…- Sucy parecía estar de lo más tranquila, mientras yo, comencé a recordar aquel incidente por el que pase en aquella fiesta, similar por aquel sonido entre los arbustos y comencé a poner sumamente nerviosa.

Sucy ignoró mi nerviosismo y comenzó a caminar hacia dónde se producía aquel sonido para averiguar de que se trataba mientras yo me quedaba completamente paralizada en el mismo lugar; Sucy se alejaba de mi mientras caminaba sigilosamente hacia el arbusto en movimiento y por cada centímetro que se alejaba sentía que me abandonaba por kilómetros hasta que de repente se detuvo, se quedó un momento observando hacia abajo y con la mano me llamó tranquilamente para mostrarme lo que había encontrado, con miedo me acerqué, hasta estar al menos medio metro de distancia Sucy me jaló ligeramente para llegar a su lugar y cuando al fin lo vi, suspiré de tranquilidad.

Simplemente se trataba de una pequeña ardilla que se había caído de un árbol y ahora se encontraba atorada entre las ramas de aquel frondoso arbusto a lo que Sucy se inclinó e increíblemente la ayudó a desenredarse de las ramas. Se veía diferente, tomaba a aquel indefenso animal con toda la delicadeza del mundo, tratando de no lastimarla ni en lo más mínimo, su mirada no era una mirada habitual, no, la mirada de Sucy podía reflejar un acto verdadero de compasión y humanidad, y a decir verdad, ver esto simplemente me hacía cada vez más dudar acerca de que si lo que estaba viviendo se trataba de una realidad alterna o una dimensión extraña, pero Sucy cada vez me sorprendía más, debido que a la Sucy que yo conocía nunca se molestaría por hacer cosas como éstas, y sin embargo, reconozco que ver éstas facetas que no conocía de ella…despertaba en mí, las inmensas ganas de ser más cercana a ella.

 **Fin POV. Akko**

:  
.

Sucy terminó de ayudar al pequeño animal y éste inmediatamente se alejó del lugar corriendo, mientras Akko sólo la miraba con atención, acción que llamó la atención de la bruja amante de hongos; por un momento iba a preguntarle a Akko que era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención, pero al mirarla a los ojos Sucy tristemente recordó que su compañera simplemente se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida después del coma, y que seguramente todo lo que miraba con atención sólo lo hacía porque se trataba de un vil natural proceso de aprendizaje, por lo que apartó su mirada volviéndola hacia otro lado. Cuando lo hizo, pudo visualizar a lo lejos un punto de luz, frunció el ceño para poder observar con precisión pero lo único que consiguió fue identificar que el lugar en dónde se encontraban se trataba de un pequeño bosque.

\- Akko, Akko, Akko…- llamaba una y otra vez a su compañera quién sólo la observaba distraídamente.

\- Que-¿Qué pasó?

\- Mira.- Sucy señaló el punto de luz mostrándole a la pelicastaña que había una salida, pero a Akko le tomó unos minutos poder asimilar la situación.

\- Estamos en un…

\- Una especie de Bosque, pero al parecer sólo tenemos que caminar hacia aquel punto de luz para poder salir.

Sin embargo, el punto de luz apenas era visible y analizando el lugar parecía sumamente peligroso, por lo que se encontraban en el dilema de arriesgarse a avanzar y perderse o quedarse ahí a esperar un milagro; ninguna de las dos opciones convencía a la pelicastaña asustada, así que sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y seguir las órdenes de su acompañante quién parecía más decidida y segura.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿Avanzamos o nos quedamos?

\- No-no lo sé, ¿Qué opinas tú?.- Sucy observó nuevamente el lugar, pero ahora con más atención.

\- Si nos quedamos aquí, probablemente estemos a salvo, pero anochecerá y entonces tendremos que aguantar las consecuencias como el hambre y el sueño. Por lo que considero… que será mejor intentar salir de una vez de aquí, si no lo logramos, al menos lo intentamos, ¿no crees?.- dijo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que causó el rubor de la chica que tenía enfrente.

 **POV. Akko**

¡Sucy sonrió!, y no se trataba de una usual sonrisa burlona, ésta vez era una sonrisa dulce que lograba inspirarme confianza y la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Nunca la había visto sonreír de aquella manera y debo confesar que se veía hermosa, sin embargo, su dulce sonrisa para mi desgracia no duró mucho e inmediatamente me sacó de mi pequeña ensoñación y comenzamos a caminar, para adentrarnos a la obscuridad que nos llevaría a la luz.

:  
.

Sonidos de ranas, pequeños insectos que se deslizaban por el suelo y hacían crujir las hojas caídas, el lugar difícilmente tenía luz, Sucy caminaba segura y sin mirar atrás, por lo que únicamente mi compañía era su espalda, mientras yo, me aterraba de cada sonido y movimiento que se producía en el bosque… era extraño, pero desde aquel día cualquier pequeño sonido relacionado a los árboles me recordaba aquella aterradora sensación: la noche, el viento, los árboles y arbustos, yo misma, las mortales punzadas en mi cuerpo, todo… lo recordaba, tenía miedo y ésta vez el agua no me abrigaba, ni siquiera Sucy quién se empeñaba por caminar, explorar y sacarnos de éste extraño lugar mientras yo solamente la seguía.

:  
.

No teníamos noción del tiempo, sin embargo según mis cálculos yo diría que fue demasiado tiempo, hasta que Sucy se paró de repente en el centro de un círculo rodeado por árboles, y yo, que sólo caminaba sin prestar atención me golpeé con su espalda provocando que ambas cayéramos hacia enfrente:

\- Auch…

\- ¡Di-disculpa! ¡No vi!, ¡lo siento!.- dije nerviosamente esperando una venganza por su parte, aunque no obstante, la sorpresa que me llevé fue que únicamente se levantó y sacudió el uniforme que aún seguía un tanto húmedo y que con el tacto de la tierra le dejaron manchas de lodo para después darme una suave palmada en el hombro en señal de que no me preocupara.

\- Está bien, fue mi culpa, yo me detuve de repente.

\- Sucy…- fue lo único que pude decir, y es que su extraño comportamiento provocaba en mi, que cada cosa nueva que veía en Sucy me alterara los sentimientos repentinamente.

\- Akko, te diré algo pero espero que te calmes…

¿Qué me calmara?, ¿Ahora se estaba preocupando por mí?, no dije nada esperando su respuesta…

\- Akko, al parecer nos hemos perdido…

\- ¿Qué?.- Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que en todo el camino sólo seguía la espalda de Sucy sin siquiera prestar atención a mi alrededor y ahora resulta que mi temor se estaba haciendo realidad: lo que no quería escuchar era que estábamos perdidas… y si lo estábamos.

\- Dije: Que al parecer nos hemos perdido.

\- ¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

:  
.

Después de escuchar tan aterradora noticia seguimos caminando pero a un paso más lento, Sucy se sentía culpable aunque yo sabía perfectamente que ella sólo intentaba sacarnos de aquí además de que la decisión la habíamos tomado ambas y en todo caso, la mitad de la culpa era mía por no prestar ni la más mínima atención. El silencio que antes nos embargaba ahora lo podía percibir pesado, nos encontrábamos alerta y guiadas únicamente con la vista; cada vez que dábamos un paso sentía que caminábamos por horas en el mismo lugar y ningún ruido o luz nos ayudaba en nuestra exploración.

Poco a poco sentía como mis piernas se agotaban por lo que para amenizar un poco el ambiente se me ocurrió proponerle a Sucy un descanso:

\- Hey!, Sucy, ¿Qué te parece si descansamos un poco?, llevamos quizás horas caminando y ya me duelen horrible las piernas.

\- ¿Quieres parar?

\- Si, por lo menos un ratito, ¿Sí?.- respondí tan infantilmente como siempre que la hacía molestar.

\- Está bien, sentémonos un rato en aquel árbol.- Dijo señalando un gran árbol que reflejaba un pequeño círculo de luz debido a que sus ramas no eran tan grandes.

Y así pasamos no sé cuánto tiempo, sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida y cuando desperté sólo pude visualizar mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sucy, quién al parecer también había quedado dormida. Me separé inmediatamente, diciéndole a mi corazón que se calmara, pero no me escuchó y a éste paso, Sucy se estaba convirtiendo en una letal amenaza para mi gran órgano bombeante. Volteé para darle la espalda y calmarme, hasta que una pequeña sensación de humedad se hizo presente en uno de mis dedos, primero pude sentir una gota, luego dos y después pude escuchar el movimiento del cuerpo inconsciente de Sucy despertarse:

\- Akko, mira…- Y efectivamente, para nuestra suerte, Sucy señaló hacia el cielo y pudimos observar su profundo color grisáceo mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a brotar con intensidad.

Corrimos, tratando de ocultarnos de ella, pero en ningún lugar podíamos encontrar refugio, puesto que ningún árbol lograba impedir el agua por tener grandes espacios entre sus ramas. Poco a poco la ropa de por sí ya un poco sucia y húmeda volvía a humedecerse exageradamente como si hubiésemos salido del agua otra vez; Sucy se detuvo, con su uniforme sucio y mojado, su cabello cubriendo ahora completamente su rostro y los zapatos sucios, miró con dificultad al cielo y me dijo:

\- Continuemos, no hay que perder el tiempo.

Y así lo hicimos, caminamos bajo la intensa lluvia que parecía caer con odio sobre nosotras, el suelo estaba cada vez más lodoso y resbaloso, por momentos yo tropezaba pero Sucy siempre se detenía a ayudarme; pasaron entonces al menos varios minutos más cuando la lluvia cesó, el cielo aún estaba gris y ahora el viento comenzaba a demostrar su odio por nosotras, la determinación de Sucy por salir era tanta que no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo los cambios mientras que yo, al contrario, mi cuerpo comenzaba a resentir los cambios climáticos que experimentó mi piel:

\- ¡ACHU!.- estornudé con fuerza, y fue entonces que ese pequeño sonido logró al fin capturar la atención de mi acompañante.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?.- volvió hacia mí preocupada.

\- Si-si- ¡ACHU!,!ACHU!.- Contesté con dificultad, puesto que mi entrometida nariz no me dejaba hablar.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si-si…¡ACHU!

\- No quieres que…

\- No, continuemos.- Sucy de por si parecía estar preocupada como para convertirme en una carga para ella, por lo que sin mala intención le contesté cortantemente y seguí caminando, ahora era yo quién llevaba la ruta.

:  
.

El cielo se iba pintando de colores más profundos y el clima cada vez más frío, los mosquitos comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más molestos al igual que mi nariz y su escurridera de mocos, y para colmo, mi cuerpo, cada vez me sentía un poco más pesado; a medida que íbamos caminando pude sentir como mis piernas palidecían y mis brazos colgaban, no sabía si era debido al cansancio o quizás a que estaba a punto de enfermarme así comencé a caminar más lento hasta quedar a una considerable distancia de Sucy.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sucy se diera cuenta de esto, volteó a verme y corrió hacia mí preocupada por mi estado de salud y mi ya probablemente nariz roja.

\- ¡Akko!, ¿Estás segura de que puedes continuar?

\- Si…- dije sin ánimo alguno.

Sucy no me creyó , así que salvajemente se acercó a mi rostro, por un momento imaginé que iba besarme, nuestros labios estaban a sólo centímetros y podía sentir su piel fría sobre mí, mi corazón volvía a latir con fuerza y mis mejillas volvían a ponerse del color del cabello de mi profesora Chariot, cerré los ojos para esperar lo que se venía, pero ¡Oh, decepción!…Esperen…¿Decepción?, fue que sólo unió su frente con la mía para poder tomar mi temperatura e inmediatamente se alejó de mi dejándome con temperatura y taquicardia.

\- Akko, creo que la ropa húmeda y el ambiente te están afectando demasiado, a éste paso enfermarás gravemente, quizás debemos detenernos.

\- ¡No! Ya hemos caminado mucho y parece que la luz se está haciendo más cercana.- dije señalando débilmente hacia el frente, puesto que a final de cuentas, era cierto, parecía que pronto nuestros esfuerzos por salir de ahí valdrían la pena.

Sucy observó mi mano con la que apuntaba al frente atentamente y después hizo algo que colmó el límite de mi cordura: Tomó mi mano y la apretó fuertemente con la suya.

\- Está bien, pero no te dejaré sola.

\- Si-si…

Ella caminaba un poco hacia al frente pero no tan lejos de mí, me llevaba de la mano, apretándola suavemente a ratos y con fuerza en otros, yo no sabía qué hacer, una extraña mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones surgían en mi interior sin explicación ni razones pues cada momento que pasaba a una parte de mi le gustaba Sucy… y no precisamente como una simple amiga.

Comencé a observarla a detalle y me perdí en sus facciones, su mirada penetrante que se fundía en el ambiente buscando tercamente una salida, sus largas pestañas que se debatían entre el cansancio y la esperanza, su cabello lacio apartado a la fuerza de sus ojos para poder seguir buscando, de su barbilla aún podía percibir gotas caer y por último, su mano, la cual sostenía la mía persistentemente brindándome la seguridad de que con ella jamás caería.

Y es que aunque por el color de su piel y la humedad de su uniforme que reflejaba la frialdad, su mano, era sumamente cálida y eso era suficiente para que mi cuerpo se mantuviera igual de cálido. No sabría determinar la temperatura corporal de Sucy, pero sí puedo decir una cosa: Aunque la verdadera temperatura de su piel se igualara al de un cubo de hielo, para mí, el tacto de su mano era una llama para mi corazón…

 **Fin POV. Akko**

Ambas chicas caminaron y caminaron tomadas de la mano, habían recuperado el camino y no parecían encontrarse lejos de aquella luz, el viento se había calmado convirtiéndose en una suave brisa y las luciérnagas se preparaban para recibir la noche; cansada de ver al frente, Akko miró hacia arriba contemplado el aún nublado cielo que estaba por convertirse pronto en el escenario de las estrellas y fue entonces cuando entre la tranquilidad del ambiente, el ligero viento y una mano cálida Akko pudo recordar un momento desconocido.

:  
.

7 de Julio por la noche…

\- ¡No puedo creer que por fin hayas aceptado venir conmigo!, ¡Estoy muy emocionada!, ¡¿Qué quieres hacer primero?!, ¿Comer?, ¿Jugar?, ¿Perdernos y buscar un lugar solitario para poder ver el espectáculo?, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer mi honguito? jajaja...¿Sucy?, ¿Sucy?

La pareja más extraña de Luna Nova había salido de cita a ver el festival que cada año se hacía en la pequeña ciudad, Akko y Sucy se habían escapado de sus amigas por insistencia de la pelicastaña y ahora se encontraban entre una exagerada aglomeración de gente que caminaba en diferentes direcciones por los atractivos del festival. Akko caminaba tranquilamente mientras hablaba a la nada hasta que se dio cuenta de que su novia ya no estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Sucy?, ¡Sucyyyyyyy!, ¡Sucy ¿Dónde estás?!

Por otro lado, la estudiante de bruja de piel pálida quién llevaba por primera vez un sencillo pero lindo vestido para su cita y para complacer a su novia había perdido de vista a Akko desde que ésta comenzó a emocionarse y se puso a caminar más rápido haciéndole difícil el ritmo a Sucy.

\- ¡Akko!, ¡Akko!, ¡¿Dón-dónde és-és-tas?!.- Gritaba con dificultad mientras pasaba entre la gente.

Así pasaron al menos 40 minutos, buscándose entre sí, el verdadero espectáculo iba a comenzar y el objetivo de la cita se estaba arruinando. Sucy se había cansado y decidió quedarse en un banco a descansar y a esperar por si Akko pasaba por ahí, hasta que la voz de un guardia de seguridad se escuchó en los megáfonos acompañada de los sollozos de lo que parecía ser una niña perdida. El movimiento de la multitud se calmó sólo para escuchar con atención el aviso:

\- ¡Atención ciudadanos, Tengo un aviso importante!, ¡Una pequeña chica está desesperada por buscar a su… ¿amiga?!

\- ¡Noviaaaaaa!.- gritaba llorando al fondo de la cabina

\- ¡A-amiga!, ¡Está intentando buscar a su amiga llamada Sucy!, por lo que Sucy si estás ahí te….

\- ¡Sucyyyyyyy! ¡Veeeeeen! ¡Lo arruiné todooo!.- gritaba Akko después de quitarle el megáfono al policía.

Y la trasmisión se cortó. Afortunadamente a Akko no se le había ocurrido describir a su novia, sin embargo, Sucy estaba tan roja de la vergüenza que la gente fácilmente podría identificar que se trataba de ella.

\- ¡I-Idiota!

Decidió esperar unos minutos hasta que la gente se calmara e inmediatamente se dirigió con sigilo a la caseta de vigilancia, y ahí encontró a Akko, llorando ridículamente mientras los policías intentaban tranquilizarla, Sucy tocó ligeramente la puerta y dijo:

\- Bu-buenas no…

\- ¡SUCYYY!.- Gritó la pelicastaña al escuchar su voz e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre su novia quién por poco sacaba humo de las orejas de la pena.

\- ¿Así que usted es la señorita Sucy?

\- Así es, disculpe las molestias que pudo haberle causado mi acompañante.

\- No se preocupe señorita, qué bueno que la encontró. Ahora váyanse que el espectáculo está por comenzar.- respondió el policía con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas se alejaron de la caseta, Sucy parecía estar un poco molesta y Akko lo había notado puesto que en ningún momento regresó a mirarla; cabizbaja, Akko seguía a Sucy y en voz muy baja dijo:

\- Lo siento… Siento… haber arruinado la noche…

Sucy no dijo nada, simplemente paró de caminar, extendió su mano hacia su acompañante y respondió:

\- Vamos, ésta vez no pienso perderte…

Akko volvió a estallar en lágrimas, pero en ésta ocasión de felicidad y se apresuró a tomar de la mano de su acompañante.

Caminaron hasta que encontraron un lugar en el pasto y junto a otras ciento de parejas sentadas se acomodaron para poder ver el espectáculo por el cual habían ido. Akko aún estaba avergonzada por lo que había hecho, pero tan pronto como reapareció aquella sensación de culpa así se desvaneció cuando notó que Sucy aún sostenía de su mano y con un poco de valor se atrevió a disculparse:

\- Su-sucy, en verdad… siento mucho lo que sucedió hoy, ¿Soy terrible para planear citas no? jaja… Pero… la verdad es que estaba muy emocionada por poder salir contigo…ahh….-Suspiró y continuó:- Lamento también haberte avergonzado por lo de hace un rato, en verdad, soy una idiota…

\- Mi idiota.- Respondió Sucy sorpresivamente, provocando un rubor en el rostro de la pelicastaña.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es lo más estúpido que has hecho… pero también lo más li-lindo.- Sucy al fin volteó su mirada y en ella reveló el rostro de una chica tímida y enamorada.

En ese momento, fuegos artificiales comenzaron a hacerse visibles en el cielo, el espectáculo había comenzado, pero ninguna de las dos les prestaba atención, puesto que la magia del festival podía reflejarse en sus miradas, la emoción en sus sonrisas y el amor en el tacto de sus manos.

 **Fin Flashback**

:  
.

¿De dónde venía?, ¿Cómo pasó?, Akko no lo sabía, aquel agradable recuerdo había sido revelado por su mente e inconscientemente sonrió, siguió caminando y apretó con más fuerza la pálida pero cálida mano de Sucy.

:  
.

\- ¡Mira Akko!, ¡Estamos muy cerca!.- gritó Sucy de repente al observar que la luz estaba muy cerca.

Ambas chicas apresuraron su paso y con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban hicieron el último esfuerzo y corrieron hacia la luz, pero cuando llegaron descubrieron algo aún más sorprendente.

 **POV. Akko**

Un campo, un hermoso campo de lavandas estaba frente a nuestros ojos y a lo lejos se podían visualizar algunas casas que indicaban que nos encontrábamos a salvo, el cielo ya estaba por obscurecer, pero seguía siendo gris, indicando que volvería a llover; las lavandas se movían con el viento y desprendían su exquisito aroma, el aroma que identificaba a Sucy…

Nuestra ropa estaba sucia y nuestras piernas con heridas, sin embargo no sentíamos dolor o malestar alguno, el simple aroma de las lavandas nos curaba, nos protegía de cualquier amenaza; Sucy estaba en frente de mí, sólo observándonos como lo hacen los compañeros de un equipo cuando han cumplido con la meta; el viento revoloteaba el hermoso cabello de Sucy y sólo eso me bastó para romper esa barrera:

Mi cuerpo se movía sin mi permiso, guiados por el borde mis sentimientos, llegando justamente al frente de Sucy, quién no hacía nada por detenerme; el viento no cesaba, las lavandas nos seguían embriagando de su aroma, impregnándose en mi piel como el aroma que ella desprendía, me paré al estar tan sólo treinta centímetros de distancia y cómo una reacción química exploté, me abalancé hacia su cuerpo… uniendo con fuerza nuestros labios.

Sí… en aquel campo de lavandas, entre todas las dificultades, nos besamos, probé sus delgados sus delgados labios descubriendo así, que a pesar de su apariencia éstos escondían el sabor más dulce de su ser. Al final de cuentas, había llegado a la conclusión de que quién realmente necesitaba ayuda era yo, y definitivamente al menos en esa realidad, quería ser salvada por Sucy.

Lamentablemente como aquella vez, la mitad de mi ser estaba emocionada… la otra parte, se destrozaba.

 **Fin POV. Akko**

 ** _Continuará…._**

 **Reportándome nuevamente después de un largo rato, bien, me he incorporado al mundo laboral y con orgullo he concluido con mis estudios. El tiempo no fue fácil, por lo tanto les agradezco la molestia que se tomaron por esperar la actualización.**

 **Estoy feliz de volver a dedicar parte de mi tiempo en escribir.**

 **E.C.**


	20. Capítulo XX: Primer día otra vez

**Capítulo X: Primera día otra vez**

 **POV. Akko**

\- Su-Sucy...

El viento comenzó a correr más fuerte exprimiendo a su paso el olor de las lavandas, separamos nuestros labios lentamente y por mi cuerpo una capa de calor cubría mi piel olvidando así el clima del exterior. Una mitad de mi ser se sentía culpable, sin embargo, inexplicablemente la otra parte parecía estallar de felicidad, ¿Qué significaba después de todo Sucy para mí?, ¿Por qué comencé a tener visiones que se sentían como recuerdos?; Regresé a ver su rostro imaginando que tal vez después de un seguro shock reaccionaría de una manera violenta ante mi acción, pero me equivoqué... y en su lugar pude captar un hermoso rostro de mejillas rojizas y una ligera sonrisa que por un instante me hizo olvidar hasta de mi nombre.

Entonces fue así como conocí la verdadera belleza de un día de lluvia...

 **Fin POV. Akko**

:  
.

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron la salida a la parada que daría a Luna Nova pero sin escoba sabían que no resolverían nada y decidieron regresar caminando por la vía más segura y sin atajos, al final de cuentas ya regresarían al día siguiente y les sería más fácil inventar alguna excusa de su ausencia. Se tomaron de las manos y volvieron a la casa de Akko.

:  
.

Cuando llegaron a la casa encontraron todas las luces encendidas, el cielo marcaba dudosamente las 9:00 o 10:00 de la noche y cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron fue a los padres de Akko corriendo como locos hacia ambas niñas:

\- ¡Akko! ¡Sucy!, ¡¿Dónde demonios se habían metido?!, ¡estábamos preocupados por ustedes!, la escuela nos llamó para avisarnos que no habían llegado y... y...- no pudieron más y ambos padres de la niña de cabellos castaños se soltaron a llorar, en parte de alegría y en parte de la liberación de una gran preocupación.

\- ¡Niñas, ¿Qué les pasó?!, ¡¿Cómo es posible que no hayan llegado a la escuela?!

\- Ammm... - ambas chicas no se atrevían a responder con la ridícula verdad en ese instante porque ni siquiera tenían la menor idea de cómo iban a contarles a los padres de Akko lo sucedido.

El ambiente para ambas partes comenzaba a hacerse incómodo, hasta que un feroz estornudo de la pelicastaña los salvó de la tensión "padres preocupados-niñas irresponsables".

\- Pero Akko, tu uniforme está... ¡empapado!, ¡Niñas van a atrapar un resfriado! , vamos a adentro todos. Cariño, avísale a la Sra. Manbavaran que Sucy ya está aquí.- comentó la madre de Akko al padre antes de llevar al interior de la casa a las chicas.

Y fue así cuando Sucy supo que todo estaba perdido...

:  
.

Un baño caliente, una cena recién hecha y una cómoda cama cumplieron la misión de despertar en excelentes condiciones a cierta niña perdida recién salida de un bosque y está vez no había pretextos, se levantó extremadamente temprano y a regañadientes a prepararse para su regreso a la famosa escuela de brujas pero ahora eran sus propios padres quienes habían decidido que la llevarían directamente a la estación; ya vistiendo su uniforme limpio y con escoba en auto se dirigieron a la estación, está vez Sucy no los acompañaba y en cambio, cuando llegaron a la estación encontraron a cierta niña parada con una expresión molesta mientras su madre tomaba de su mano evidentemente incómoda por una situación parecida a una madre con una niña de tres años.

Ambas estudiantes se saludaron tímidamente y con nuevas escobas se despidieron de sus familias para adentrarse al túnel que las llevaría a la academia.

 **POV. Akko**

Increíblemente algo me hizo sentir insegura de volar en escoba por el túnel así que mientras Sucy estaba preparada para volar yo simplemente me paralizaba en el suelo, me daba pena pedirle que me llevara, sobre todo por lo que sucedió entre nosotras ayer, de tan sólo recordarlo pude sentir como mis mejillas se encendían y mi corazón vibraba con intensidad, mi vista se posó en el suelo tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual y esperando a que Sucy partiera; sin embargo el suave contacto de su pálida mano me sacó de mi pequeño trance para ofrecerme compartir su escoba.

Tímidamente acepté su propuesta, deslicé mis brazos por su cintura e inmediatamente pensé que me desvanecería ahí mismo, ella no me miró, simplemente se abrió el portal y despegamos.

:  
.

Todo el camino fue aparentemente tranquilo, ninguna mirada, ningún comentario a excepción del ritmo de mi respiración que sentía como se cortaba por las onda de electricidad que atravesaban mi cuerpo con el contacto del calor de Sucy. Cuando llegamos a la escuela sentí que nada pertenecía al tiempo, estaba completamente segura de que era domingo y se había festejado una gran fiesta con baile la noche anterior a estas alturas se suponía que todo estaría en proceso de recolección de adornos, sin embargo, no había ni la más mínima señal del evento y en cambio, un grupo de miradas expectantes me recibió con asombro al verme bajar de la escoba con Sucy.

 _¿Había hecho algo mal?, ¿Esto de todas formas es real?, me pellizqué por millonésima vez sólo para comprobar con el dolor de que no se trataba de otro sueño. Mientras caminaba instintivamente me aferré del brazo de Sucy, no me hizo ningún comentario, ni siquiera reaccionó y en ese punto comenzaba a preocuparme más la situación con Sucy que las miradas que me atravesaban con una inexplicable curiosidad, ¿será que se sentía incómoda por lo que pasó?, ¡No! Un ser interno y desconocido parecía no querer aceptar esa cuestión, comenzaba a sentirme angustiada, abrumada de que Sucy no se sintiera cómoda a mi lado, no sé por qué, pero las miradas pasaron a segundo plano sólo para centrarme únicamente en la chica que tenía a mi lado, buscando una respuesta entre su mirada escondida._

:  
.

\- Bien señoritas, ¿Ahora con que pretexto me van a salir de la ausencia de ayer?

\- Tranquilícese Profesora Finnelan, las niñas están bien y es lo importante...

\- ¡Pe-pero directora!, sabe usted que éstas alumnas no son nuevas, especialmente la señorita Manbavaran.- La profesora Finnelan discutía acerca de nuestra situación, mientras que la directora únicamente se dedicaba a asentir ante tales afirmaciones.

\- Entiendo su punto profesora, pero...- la directora jaló del brazo a la profesora "corajes" y le susurró algo que de lo único que pude escuchar fue ¨accidente¨.

Después de 20 minutos de reprimendas, instrucciones y una extraña bienvenida a la academia salimos de la oficina, Sucy seguía sin dirigirme la palabra mientras yo aún trataba de asimilar la palabra "accidente", quise preguntarle pero cuando volteé ella ya se había ido.

Como el primer día, obtuve un recorrido por la escuela y me señalaron mí ya habitual dormitorio, sin embargo habían cosas que habían cambiado: en primer lugar, Amanda, Constanzce, Jasminka, Bárbara y Hannah me recibieron como si no me hubiesen visto en años, lo cual me daba el presentimiento de que la palabra ¨accidente¨ cada vez se relacionaba más con mi situación, en segundo lugar al entrar a la habitación noté que aunque aparentemente 3 camas y 3 escritorios seguían ahí uno de ellos estaba ahora vacío.

\- ¿Y Lotte?.- pregunté, una media vuelta por parte de las chicas y un silencio fue lo único que obtuve como respuesta.

\- Ya lo sabrás...- respondió de pronto Sucy al fin dirigiéndome la palabra en casi todo el día.

:  
.

Lo que restaba del día únicamente me dejó con más preocupaciones e interrogantes, cansada, regresé al dormitorio con quién al parecer ahora compartía con Sucy, me di un buen baño primero, con la intención de que el agua me mostrara las respuestas pero no funcionó, ésta vez no, y es que probablemente era porque ni siquiera yo sabía lo que quería saber, vestí mi piyama y me arrojé a la cama, aquella cama que extrañaba tanto como mi propia tranquilidad; miré hacia el techo preguntándome, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba conmigo?, porque... mi vida había tomado de la nada un giro de 360 grados desde que Sucy ingresó por primera vez a ese hospital para quedarse por un período indefinido... o no, algo peor... quizás desde que pude encontrar su mano pidiendo ayuda desde la profundidad de aquellos escombros.

Y comencé a llorar, me dolía el pecho, me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, me sentía inútil. ¿Dónde estaba Lotte?, ¿Por qué desde que llegué en ningún momento me encontré a la Profesora Chariot?, ¿Por qué me trataban con delicadeza y me observaban con asombro? Y... ¿Por qué Sucy me evitaba?.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me sacó de mis pensamientos, me limpié las lágrimas por pena a que me vieran y cuando fijé mi vista al origen del sonido me encontré con la delgada espalda de Sucy:

\- Ella se fue, aceptó la pluma para ser la próxima escritora de Night Fall.

\- ¿Lotte?

\- Sí... y no volverá.

Sentí como si la noticia me cayera como un balde de agua congelada, estaba completamente segura de que por ningún motivo Lotte aceptaría la pluma, ya que ella misma expresó que la esencia de Night Fall provenía de la escritora original, además, a Lotte le encantaba la magia tanto como a mí. Sucy se adentró a la ducha mientras yo volvía a la cama tratando de encontrarle un poco de sentido a la situación.

Pasaron 20 minutos desde que Sucy terminó de salir de la ducha y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, y yo, abrumada por mis pensamientos y mi supuesto primer día de escuela sentí por primera vez la desgarrante necesidad de querer volver a casa, nunca me había sentido tan insegura, tan intranquila y ahora sólo quería volver a casa con mamá y papá. De pronto, pude sentir que la habitación me estaba asfixiando, no ver los habituales artículos de mi mejor amiga quién ahora supuestamente había decidido dejar la escuela para convertirse en una famosa escritora sólo hizo que me sintiera desnuda, incómoda, pesada, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire y caminé hacia un balcón.

Desde arriba la hermosa luna me acompañaba y el viento me tranquilizaba, desde esa altura podía observar como muchas alumnas caminaban de regreso a sus dormitorios, una oleada de tristeza inundó mi corazón, puesto que aunque era normal en realidad sentía que no estaba siendo lo mismo, había algo que faltaba, una luz o destello que resaltaba ante todas nosotras; sentía que faltaba algo que distinguía a la escuela, un brillo especial, pero por más que intentaba recordar o identificar, simplemente mi mente en su lucha constante no lo podía descifrar, quizás se debía al estrés por el que pasé pero fue en este momento en el que pude darme cuenta que había una ausencia, un vacío que sentía importante. Comencé a marearme ante la idea pero un calor familiar me tranquilizó, parada frente estaba Sucy con su habitual bata blanca que ahora se contrastaba con el hermoso tono pálido de su piel expuesta ante la luz de la luna.

Y no lo vi venir, Sucy me envolvió entre sus brazos sacándome de todos aquellos pensamientos y miedos ridículos, podía sentir su piel y su corazón latir tan fuerte como ahora lo hacía el mío:

\- Lo siento...- me susurró al oído y con eso fue suficiente para encender la pequeña máquina palpitante que se encontraba en el interior de mi pecho.

\- No supe cómo reaccionar... pero... estoy feliz de que volvieras, de que volviste a mi...

A esas alturas no pude siquiera entender de lo que hablaba y simplemente no quería, no quería hacerme más preguntas ni liarme con preocupaciones ésta noche. El aroma de su piel fresca después de un baño, la fragancia de su cabello, la brisa que corría sobre pero no entre nuestros cuerpos y la calidez de sus brazos fueron suficientes para desvanecer todos mis problemas; sonreí entre nuestro abrazo y entonces me respondió:

\- Vamos a dormir, Akko _._ – No respondí, sólo la seguí.

:  
.

 _No nos separamos, no pudimos, no queríamos, por extraño que pareciera nunca me había sentido tan cómoda en los brazos de quién según yo era mi mejor amiga. Nos acomodamos entre las sábanas de mi cama torpemente y por una fracción de minuto nuestras miradas se fundieron intensamente entre la obscuridad de la habitación. Sucy no se sentía más como aquella amiga antipática pero divertida que tenía, no incluso después del accidente, es como si hubiesen apretado un botón en su interior que la hizo cambiar y sin embargo no estaba mal, la Sucy que conocía ni siquiera me hubiese dejado acercarme por 10 centímetros de distancia sin haberme aventado una de sus extrañas pociones como broma, ésta Sucy del presente era diferente, pero me gustaba._

 _Volví a encontrarme con su mirada y como respuesta pude sentir la suavidad de sus labios posarse en mi frente, me acomodé en el hueco de su cuello, aspiré su perfume y cerré los ojos tratando de calmar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón._

:  
.

Y en mitad de la noche o lo que creía que lo era, lo recordé: _¿Y Diana?_ , pero ya era demasiado tarde para investigarlo, abrí mis ojos sólo para encontrarme nuevamente la obscuridad del túnel.

 **Fin POV. Akko**

 **Resurgiendo como la Suprema, últimamente he estado viendo American Horror Story y me he obsesionado con los personajes de Lily Rabe y Sarah Paulson jaja, quiero escribir tres historias con cada uno de mis OTP de ellas, pero me sentí mal por dejar abandonado éste proyecto... lo lamento, pero desde que terminé de ver LWA no me ha entrado mucha inspiración. De igual manera, atendiendo sus mensajes (de los cuales me encuentro muy agradecido porque me encanta leer comentarios y mensajes) les aseguro que Fragmento continuará hasta el final.**

 **Gracias por la espera y por leerme.**

 **Eimi Catto.**


	21. Capítulo XXI: Adiós

**Capítulo XXI: Adiós**

"El pasado nos persigue, es un desgraciado… ¨

-Akko ... - Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Diana acariciaba el cabello del cuerpo que descansa en la cama de la enfermería. Después de haber escuchado la revelación y la teoría de la pareja de profesoras, Diana, no puede hacer más que lamentar por el éxito. Sabía que tenías que ser valiente, pero el amor que tenías para la pelica, la teníamos, que también teníamos un buen grado, que no teníamos ni una buena opinión.

Tocó ligeramente su cuerpo, se puso fría y por instinto Diana supuso que no quedaba mucho tiempo:

\- Profesora Croix, Carro… ¿Podrían cuidar de ella?

\- Diana, ¿A dónde… vas?

\- A descubrir la verdad.

Y salió, decidida, asustada, pero determinada.

:  
.

El sol comenzó a filtrarse por las persianas de la habitación, lentamente, la niña, y la inconsciente, parpadear, la luz de la vida, la profesora, el carro, la redacción de la guardia, la tarea de durar, en un sofá, con su vestido de la noche anterior, mientras que Croix había salido urgentemente a notificarle la situación a la dirección, antes de que los cambios se hicieran más drásticos y se conviertan todo en un escándalo; así lo había acordado, Diana no había vuelto en toda la noche, el carro de Cuidaría de la joven y Croix le pedían ayuda a la dirección.

Mientras se movía, Akko podía sentir un dolor intenso en sus huesos, como si hubiera caído desde una gran altura, una cabeza que daba vueltas y una sensación de riesgo de muerte. ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Di-Diana?

\- A-¡Akko!

\- ¿Profesora Chariot ?, ¿Qué-qué sucedió ?, ¿Dónde está ...? - de pronto guardó silencio, grabó el túnel que se abre para cerrar en los ojos para dormir junto a Sucy, en su dormitorio. Lo extraño fue lo que nunca.

\- ¿Dónde está qui-quién, Akko?

\- Na-nada, nadie.

Con la seguridad de la profesión no se pudo evitar sentirse mal por su gran admiradora y alumna prometedora, abrazó con fuerza a Akko, queriendo quitar un poco de angustia en una situación tan confusa y aterradora. El cambio de peso, la base en ese calor y el tiempo de recuperación, se ha permitido llorar en los brazos de su figura de admiración.

:  
.

Regresó a su habitación, cabizbaja, cualquier persona que viera a la bruja de cabello castaño y ojos escarlata diría que no era cómo se decían, su energía se deterioraba y que se pasaba se acercaba cada vez que se acercaba a lo que buscaba pero a su vez , llenándose de confusiones aterradoras. No se puede ver ni decir nada a lo grande. Carácter brillante, de alguna manera. A veces, no se escuchan ni se escuchan como una loca ni se revelan acerca de los sentimientos extraños que tenía por su ... amiga del hospital.

Akko no sólo se siente terrible por no descansar cada vez que dormía, por los sueños de ser tranquilos en su vida cotidiana, también se siente como un monstruo cada vez que se despertó por tener sentimientos para las personas más importantes en su vida, pues saben que de Una forma de engañar a sus relaciones en ambos escenarios.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que se conocía, se conocía, se conocía, se trataba de la realidad, y no se conocía. el baile El baile, la fiesta se llega a las memorias se pueden encontrar en la misma situación, y las redes sociales. tragedia ?, entonces recordó, el agua, el agua ayudó y le ayudaría a traer recuerdos.

:  
.

Estante por estante, libro tras libro, la biblioteca se estaba volviendo un desastre; 16 horas habían pasado desde que Diana llegó a la biblioteca, no había tenido ni el desayuno ni la vestimenta que elegante traje de gala. Desde hace más de 16 horas Diana se había prometido ayudar a Akko a cualquier precio, y no solo por el hecho de que la amaba, no, lo haría para que ese fenómeno siempre volviera a suceder; ¿Qué es esto? ¿No es así? ¿No? ¿

Pasar las horas buscando entre todas las partes amarillentas, tratar de recordar una vez que haya leído un extraño suceso durante su infancia, pero nada. ¿Cómo se puede leer y escribir? ¿Cómo se puede? ¿Cómo se puede utilizar?

Se ha guardado en su lugar, y un reflejo de luz momentáneamente. Por último, hemos tenido en cuenta 4 segundos para poner atención en el objeto de origen y en el buscar lo que estaba buscando.

:  
.

\- ¡No poder ser eso posible Profesora Croix !, ¡Eso es una locura !, Hace tiempo que eso desapareció, ¿Cómo podría haber sido si hubiera sido sellado?

\- ¡No-no lo sabemos !, pero son las señales, ¡Tiene que creernos!

\- ¿Y por qué ?, ¿Por qué la niña más escandalosa y problemática ha estado tranquila y quizás hasta está sufriendo de anemia ?, ¿No se ha creado, simplemente, no se puede estar triste por la situación de su compañera? La señorita Manbavaran está inconsciente en el hospital, quizás solo se trata de una depresión pasajera.

No puedo creer las barbaridades que decía la profesora finlandesa, los hechos, la situación, el pasado, la historia, el sello, la fe, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida.

\- Una alumna ... sufrió un accidente, tal vez ni una vez haya sido uno ... ¿No le parece más extraño que una bruja experiencia en este tema?

\- Quizás ya no le quedaban pociones.

\- ¡Por favor, Profesora Finnelan !, ¡Usted y yo sabemos que las brujas tenemos un porcentaje más alto que una persona normal!

\- ¿Nos está diciendo fenómenos?

\- ¡Sí, quizás, si eso se abre!

\- ¡¿Cómo se puede resolver mis métodos, Croix ?!

\- Basta.- contestó repentinamente la dirección a fin de la discusión.

Si bien tenía un poco de sentido lo que decía la profesora Finnelan sobre el posible estado de la depresión de la alumna también estaba de acuerdo con las afirmaciones de la profesora más joven, ella siempre creyó en la función de un sello, porque creía que todo se alimentar con el tiempo de la energía y una barrera siempre perdida la energía cuando está energía aumentaba.

\- Directora por favor, tiene que creerme y ayudar a Sucy y a Akko. Aquella noche en la fiesta, estoy segura que ella no se desmayó por una ¨anemia¨, Chariot y yo… encontramos, e-encontramos… encontramos esas mismas marcas en su cuerpo y su cuerpo, su cuerpo se sentía frío.

La directora lo recordaba, porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

\- Profesora Croix, necesitaremos a los Cavendish.- fue lo último que dijo, antes de salir de la sala. No quedaba mucho tiempo.

:  
.

La regadera podía escucharse con intensidad, ni siquiera la fría temperatura le importaba, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, Akko le rogaba a las gotas de agua que le ayudaran a recordar, a recordar lo que sea que tenía que recordar; una gota se infiltró entre el centro de su cuero cabelludo, pero para la bruja, se sentía como si hubiese entrado en su cerebro.

\- _¨ ¿Y Lotte? ¨_

\- _Ella no está aquí, ella se fue._

\- _¿A dónde?_

\- _A perseguir su sueño de escritora._

 _De alguna manera Akko no creía en lo que le decía Sucy, su mirada de desvió al contestarle, y eso causó que Akko dudara sobre su palabra._

 _Lotte era su mejor amiga, la primer amiga que le ayudó a llegar a la Academia en su primer día. Además, ella recordaba lo sucedido con la escritora del libro que tanto le gustaba y cómo ella misma había rechazado la oferta cuando la pluma la escogió. Resultó extraño que ahora Lotte repentinamente haya dejado la Academia por perseguir un sueño que rechazó._

\- _¿Y cómo fue la despedida?_

\- _¿Qué?_

\- _¿Qué cómo fue la despedida?, ¿Lotte nos avisó o algo así?, ¿Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo?_

 _Akko confirmó sus sospechas, Sucy le estaba mintiendo._

\- _Cuando lo anunció, las dos lloramos y después vinieron sus padres… y se fue. – dijo forzando una sonrisa, pero la tristeza se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos._

 _Además, Sucy no llora._

\- _¡Sucy!_

\- _¿Y ahora qué?_

\- _Dime una cosa más._

\- _¿Qué quieres saber?_

\- _¿Dónde está Diana?_

 _Sucy de pronto la abrazó, se sentía como un abrazo melancólico, de aquellos que te dan cuando te ven perdido._

\- _Oh, Akko. Eso realmente te afectó, ¿Desde hace cuánto habrás perdido tu memoria?_

 _¿Qué me afectó?..._

¡Tock, tock, tock tock! - ¡Akko!, ¡¿Estás bien?!- Lotte golpeaba frenéticamente al otro lado de la puerta del baño preocupada por haber escuchado el sonido del agua sin parar desde hace más de 10 minutos.

Akko salió de su estado y después de parpadear desesperadamente pudo escuchar la voz de su querida amiga. Cerró la llave rápidamente y se envolvió en la toalla, abrió la puerta y encontró a su querida amiga muy preocupada.

\- Akko, ¿Qué pasó, estás…?

Akko no respondió, abrazó a su amiga como si temiera que desapareciera de su vida pues aquel extraño recuerdo le dejó un mal presentimiento.

\- ¡Lotte!, ¡Estás bien!, ¡No te has ido!

\- No-no… ¿Por qué lo haría?

No supo de qué manera responderle, en cambio le hizo una pregunta:

\- Lotte, ¿Has visto a Diana?

\- Sí, ha-hace un rato, en la biblioteca.

Y con eso salió.

:  
.

El reflejo de aquella molesta luz se debía a un espejo en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, tardó un poco en que sus ojos se adaptaran al objeto y Diana pudo ver en su reflejo un libro que no había visto en los estantes. Se acercó al espejo y cuidadosamente sin perder el ángulo en el que se proyectaba el libro se movió hacia atrás hasta que la imagen se ampliara para conocer su ubicación. El libro estaba debajo de un escritorio, era un libro que mostraba el rastro de los siglos, Diana lo tomó cuidadosamente con el miedo de tener que estropearlo, le limpió un poco el polvo y se sentó para abrirlo con cuidado.

No fue necesario leer todo el contenido, trató de pasar las hojas lo más rápido posible mientras leía algún título relacionado al problema, hasta que al llegar casi al final se encontró con una hoja incompleta, leyó cuánto pudo y entonces recordó dos cosas:

La primera, la vez que había encontrado a Akko durmiendo cuando regresó de la cafetería ella estaba leyendo la misma sección. La segunda, aquel el libro era el mismo que tenía en la mansión Cavendish.

:  
.

La Luna llena yacía orgullosamente elevada en el cielo, Akko recordó que era esa misma luna la testigo de su primer beso con Diana y el primero con Sucy, se ruborizó ante los recuerdos, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo, las mitades de su ser amaban a ambas chicas, de manera independiente. Se paró un instante deteniendo su marcha y se preguntó que tanto había avanzado su relación con Diana y cómo demonios cambio su perspectiva de Sucy, a partir de cuándo las facetas de Sucy habían cambiado; suspiró, y siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca, ella sólo quería ver a Diana, saber que estaba bien y calmar la angustia de su corazón.

No tuvo que caminar mucho, pues en el camino se encontró con la chica, sintió que su corazón volvía a latir y una felicidad inmensa invadió su cuerpo, corrió hacia ella, quería abrazarla y sentir que era real, sin embargo, una mirada de odio fue lo que recibió a cambio.

\- ¡Diana!, ¡Diana!

\- Akko.

\- ¡Diana!, ¡Me alegra mucho ver…te… - Akko trató de abrazar a la rubia, sin embargo ésta la apartó con bruquedad

\- No, Akko. Sólo he venido a decirte algo.

\- ¿Qué-qué?

\- Creo que hemos estado confundiendo nuestra relación, sabes, yo… yo no debí haberte besado aquella vez, ni siquiera debí haberte invitado a la fiesta…

\- Di-diana…

\- Lo siento, pero, yo… no te quiero de la forma en que tú lo haces. Así que, será mejor que terminemos esto de una vez.

\- Pero Diana, ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?! - Las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar, Akko parecería la chica fuerte que no lloraría nunca por un enamoramiento estúpido pero en este caso no fue un enamoramiento estúpido, era Diana, por quién usted sabe algo más intenso que una simple sacudida de hormonas. Diana no es posible.

\- Yo voy de la Academia. Adiós, Akko.

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 _ **CE**_


	22. Parte II: Comienzos

p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/spanstrong style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Parte II: Comienzos/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" - /span!-[endif]-em¿Qué?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDiana… ¿Se va?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"La escena era la siguiente: Diana caminó decididamente después de tal declaración, y Akko… se quedó en shock, quería gritar, quería preguntar por qué se iba, por qué le dijo eso; pero al mismo tiempo quería llorar y salir corriendo, vaya, si le había roto el corazón ahí mismo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sin embargo, algo muy dentro le decía que había una explicación, que algo no estaba bien, había algo que le hacía creer en Diana y en sus sentimientos. Parpadeó, una, dos, tres veces, trató de respirar hondo y asimilar la noticia, de pronto, el clima volvió a comportarse como aquella noche; los árboles se movían violentamente, las nubes escondían a la luna, el viento amenazaba con sacar lágrimas de sus ojos aún si ella no quería llorar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Todas las demás alumnas habían corrido a refugiarse de la ventisca, pero ella no se podía mover, miró hacia los alrededores tratando de encontrar una salida, su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar de manera extraña pero ésta vez ya no le dolía la cabeza, ahora la bañaba una sensación de miedo que se ocultaba en el aire./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" - /span!-[endif]-Di-¡Diana!.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, pero Diana no estaba, se había ido. Y en su lugar, volvió a aparecerse de entre los árboles… ella misma./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center":br /./p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Las luces comenzaron a parpadear, la máquina marcaba irregularidades en su pulso, a veces iba y a veces venía. Una enfermera que pasaba por ahí se dio cuenta del suceso e inmediatamente pasó a informar al doctor. Corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación E73, la paciente Manbavaran estaba perdiendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center":br /./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" - /span!-[endif]-¿Están completamente seguras que de eso se trata?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" - /span!-[endif]-Así es, no hay duda alguna./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" - /span!-[endif]-Bien, vamos./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" - /span!-[endif]-Srita. Cavendish/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" - /span!-[endif]-¿Sí?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" - /span!-[endif]-Por favor, destrúyalo y que sus fragmentos… desaparezcan de estas tierras./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" - /span!-[endif]-Eso haré. emPor ti, mi amada./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!-[endif]-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"¿/em/p 


	23. Capítulo XXII: Atsuko y Kagari

**Capitulo XXII: Atsuko y Kagari**

\- ¡Espera!, ¡No te vayas!, No otra vez, necesito hablar conmigo, bueno, contigo.

\- ¿Qué-qué?...

La figura de Akko apareció de entre los árboles, si se tratara de una película, la situación de Atsuko Kagari sería como una viajera en el tiempo que se encuentra en un pasado o un futuro para advertirse sobre alguna tragedia. Lamentablemente esto no era así, aunque si demasiado parecido.

Akko no parecía muy divertida la situación, al contrario, estaba asustada. ¿Cómo podría haber dos Akkos en el mundo? O siquiera… ¿No se trataba de alguna impostora disfrazada de ella o algo así?; el impulso de querer correr no se había ido, pero no podía, mucho menos ahora que el miedo la paralizaba, intentó retroceder mientras su otro yo se acercaba con cautela, pero cayó de espaldas.

\- Sé-sé que es una situación extraña, pero yo soy tú y tú eres yo y necesito decirte algo importante.

El viento sopló fuertemente y la otra Akko, la intrusa, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba: Si alguien más veía que había dos personas igual seguramente se volverían el centro de atención y lo que menos quería era enfrentarse a eso, porque se quedaba sin tiempo, o mejor dicho, se quedaban.

Tomó a su otro yo del suelo y la jaló hacia los arbustos haciendo todo lo posible por no llamar la atención.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Eres alguna impostora o tengo una gemela?.- cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, se sintió molesta por lo que su "ella misma" había hecho.

Se levantó del arbusto sacudiéndose las hojas del uniforme.

\- ¡Shhhh…!, basta, por favor, no hagas ruido. Sígueme, mejor vayamos a un lugar solo, nadie más me puede ver. – dijo murmurando

\- ¿Por qué?, si seguramente eres otra cosa parte de mi imaginación, las cosas no podrían estar más raras.

\- Oh, vamos. ¡Por favor!, no hagas esto ahora…

\- ¿Y cómo sé que no se trata de otra persona que se paró en frente de otro espejo cómo yo lo hice cuando me convertí en Diana?

Silencio, no se contestó así misma, pero se observó. Observó en si misma a una Akko que había perdido el brillo de la vida, cansada, como si estuviese atrapada en un terrible insomnio, pero sobre todo confundida.

Se sintió terrible entonces, ella sabía lo que había hecho y lo que había provocado y ahora las consecuencias las estaba pagando ella misma, en otro escenario.

\- Lo-Lo siento mucho. – Una lágrima caía sobre su mejilla izquierda, una lágrima y una expresión que reflejaba un alma culpable.

Akko no tenía ahora la menor duda, su otro yo, lloraba sólo a la mitad de su cuerpo, y ese sentimiento la estremeció en sólo la mitad de su propio cuerpo. Ahí estaban, eran como dos almas gemelas, el dolor se trasmitía, estaban ahí, dos mitades de una sola persona que se encontraban en un mismo tiempo. No sabía que era lo correcto, tomó su propia mano que se sentía con una especie de electricidad pero que no dañaba, tenían que hablar, tal vez ahí encontraría la respuesta… tenía que escucharse.

: 

Caminaron hasta el invernadero, a fin de cuentas era de noche y nadie se iba a parar ahí a esas horas, iban en silencio y sin saber que decirse exactamente, cuando llegaron se pararon en el centro justo bajo la luz de la luna y se sentaron en el suelo al mismo tiempo, como si se tratara de un espejo.

\- Akko.

\- Es-es extraño la manera en que me hablas si soy tú y tú eres yo.

\- Si, tienes razón. ¿Te importaría si te llamo… Atsuko?

\- Bien, entonces serás Kagari.- ambas sonrieron ante aquella curiosa situación, a final de cuentas, ¿Qué perdían por sonreír?, cuando ya se estaba yendo todo al diablo.

\- Atsuko… sé que esto te parece totalmente extraño, ésta situación y acontecimientos, talvez incluso estés pensando que soy una viajera en el tiempo o algo por el estilo. Por qué si, esto es absolutamente descabellado y-…

\- Está bien, te contaré lo que me sucede. – dijo de repente cortando el discurso de Kagari mientras tomaba sus propias manos para que se calmara. El temblor en sus manos era evidente.

"Atsuko" pasó entonces exactamente 30 minutos explicándole a "Kagari" todo lo que pasó, aunque sabía que Kagari ya lo sabía y si no, por lo menos lo presentía.

\- Oh por… no sabía que se había abierto un túnel.

\- ¿Un túnel?

\- Si…un túnel, después de lo que hice yo… no pensé que esto se alteraría.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Atsuko, nada de esto es parte de tu imaginación, somos reales y todo lo que te pasa mientras "duermes", también es real, incluso hasta lo que le sucede a los demás.

\- No-no comprendo.

\- Lo que quiero decir, es que somos una misma persona que vive en realidades distintas, nuestra alma es una división en el cosmos, vivimos en escenarios distintos que se crean conforme a las vivencias de un solo ser interno. Pero… se supone que nunca de los nunca, ambos escenarios se tocan entre sí.

\- ¿EH?

\- Atsuko, cuando dormimos soñamos ¿No?

\- Si…

\- ¿Alguna vez has soñado estar en un lugar que nunca has visitado?

\- Si

\- ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado algo como un… Deja Vú?

\- Si-si…

\- Pues bien, es algo como eso. Pero sólo visitamos esos escenarios en la inconsciencia de nuestro cuerpo, cuando nuestra alma se libera de nuestro contenedor.

\- ¿Quieres decir… que en realidad los sueños se tratan de una vida mientras dormimos?

\- Si, algo así.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres inteligente?

\- Siempre lo hemos sido, pero en mi realidad, yo si pongo un poquito más de atención a los libros.- le guiñó el ojo, Akko se dio cuenta que se sentía cómoda consigo misma y hablarse entre sí fue algo sumamente reconfortante, como aquellas veces que uno canta al vacío.

\- ¿Y entonces?, ¿Cómo fue que nuestras realidades chocaron?

Kagari suspiró, no quería que Atsuko se molestara, pero tenían que hacerlo y ella debía comprenderla.

\- No puedo decírtelo.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Atsuko, no puedo, de lo contrario esto…

\- ¡¿Me hiciste perder el tiempo?! y ahora… ¡¿Cómo se supone que resolveré esto si ni siquiera sé cómo sucedió?!- caminó hasta un árbol y golpeó su cabeza con frustración. –Me siento… perdida, ¿Co-cómo remediaré esto? Diana… Diana se fue y yo...

\- Calma Atsuko, por eso estoy aquí, para resolverlo.

\- ¿Cómo harás eso?, ¿Con una varita mágica?

\- No… Dije que no puedo decírtelo, pero sí que hacer para conseguirlo.

\- Tú-tú… ¿Tienes las respuestas?

\- No, pero si ventajas. Y llegar hasta a ti es prueba de una de ellas.

\- …

\- Atsuko, el juego consiste, en tener que descubrir que quién está detrás de todo esto, y para conseguirlo, yo te guiaré para conseguir pistas.

\- Oh…

\- Y ahora…Atsuko, ¿Confías en mí?.- extendió su mano y su rostro parecía haber recobrado parte de su confianza.

Puede que Atsuko Kagari sea un desastre de persona, pero algo que la caracteriza es la valentía y la alegría con la que se enfrentaba al mundo. Cuando creyó que estaba perdida, sólo necesitó de hablar consigo misma para volver sentirse completa, para volver a ser la gran Akko bruja de Luna Nova.

\- Sí, confío en mí. – Y su confianza se reflejó en una hermosa sonrisa.

 **Continuará...**

 **E.C.**


	24. Capítulo XXIII: Búsqueda

Capítulo XXIII: Búsqueda

"Ella se sumergió en sí misma, a la profundidad de sus propios recuerdos...¨

Lo primero que hicieron fue salir de la academia, el invernadero no era lugar al que solían frecuentar pero no querían correr el riesgo de que alguien por casualidad se metiera y las descubriera.  
Robaron una escoba y se decidió que Kagari (la Akko más lista) manejaría, así que salieron de ahí. Necesitaban un lugar aislado y entonces Akko recordó la vez que se perdió con Sucy en la otra realidad por lo que sugirió dirigirse ahí, no quedaba muy lejos y podrían hacerlo bajo el gran árbol en dónde se estrellaron.

\- Espera, antes necesito hacer algo.

\- ¿Qué?, dijiste que no debemos tardar demasiado, ¡¿Qué tal si nos descubren?! , ¡Me meteré en problemas por 50° vez!

\- ¡Por favor Atsuko!, de seguro a ti siguen sin importarte los problemas, ¿Por qué ahora?

\- ¡Claro que me importa!, ¡Odio recibir castigos que cada vez son más duros!, además yo... - Una imagen de cierta rubia de ojos azules vino a su cabeza , recordó lo que le acababa de decir y volvió ese molesto nudo a su garganta. _"Siento que no te creo, me niego, tendré que salir a buscarte como lo hice aquella vez y si me castigan, me tendrán vigilada y no podré ir tras de ti"._

\- Es... es importante, por favor. –dijo con la misma mirada triste que ella al pensar en Diana

\- Ok. Hagámoslo rápido.

\- Gracias.

Y lo que tenían en común no fue sólo su físico, el nombre o la persona, era la nostalgia, la melancolía y la tristeza.

:  
.

\- Pero aquí es...

\- Sí, necesito verla, necesito sentirla una vez más. Sé que todo esto es mi culpa y lamento haberte orillado a ver a una de tus mejores amigas como algo más.

Pero para Akko el sentimiento de culpa que ahora experimentaba no era por la manera en que se habían desarrollado las cosas por su mejor amiga o por sentir que traicionaba a su tan amada Diana, sentía culpa por haber olvidado a la Sucy del ahora, aquella que estaba inconsciente en aquella cama de hospital después de ese catastrófico accidente, aquella a quién después de lo sucedido no volvió siquiera a visitarla; se sentía como la peor amiga, aquella que se olvidó completamente de su existencia.

Entraron por una salida de emergencia con sigilo, ya que si alguien las veía podría hacer un escándalo , Kagari trató cubrirse más el rostro con su capa mientras Atsuko caminaba delante de ella para guiarla y alertarla. Cuando llegaron, 2 enfermeras y el doctor se encontraban revisando a Sucy, por lo que a Akko se le ocurrió que para ingresar podrían cambiar su forma humana a un ratón, sin embargo, la idea se desechó cuando sintieron que la magia era muy débil y además el hechizo muy escandaloso.

Se escondieron tras la última pared del pasillo que daba hacia una especie de armario y esperaron por lo que parecieron 10 largos minutos a que salieran las enfermeras y el doctor de la habitación. Cuando salieron el doctor iba cabizbajo mientras movía su rostro en negación.

\- Esto va mal, tendremos que prepararnos para dar la mala noticia.

Un golpe, un golpe violento atacó el pecho de ambas Akkos, un ataque más fuerte para una a comparación de la otra.

\- ¿E-estás bien?

\- Si...- afirmó, sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban una amarga tristeza, tenía ganas de llorar, pero sabía que no quería encontrarse con ella en esa forma.

\- Vamos, entremos.

Cuidadosamente abrieron la puerta de la habitación, Kagari entró primero y Atsuko decidió quedarse en la puerta a vigilar. Kagari camino hacia donde yacía ella, se sentó y tomó su fría mano y al contacto no pudo resistir, sus lágrimas salían como una lluvia ácida mientras su cuerpo parecía ahogarse ante la sensación de falta de aire en su pecho por su tan frenético latir.

Sucy seguía postrada en aquella misma cama, en la misma posición durante esos 7 meses, afuera el viento soplaba con intensidad, ya casi estaban cerca de las épocas navideñas y en cualquier momento el invierno con la nieve llegarían y Sucy quizás, no volvería a jugar ni a celebrar aquellos tan esperados días del año. Y Akko, parada ahí en la puerta pensó que quizás tampoco volvería a ver aquella mirada tímida y ojos resplandecientes que ponía la érudita bruja rubia al recibir un regalo bajo el árbol.

Su cabello largo y brillante de tonos violeta bellamente esparcidos sobre la almohada, su pálida piel lechosa intacta y su rostro tranquilo y sereno, Kagari jamás la había visto tan hermosa.

\- ¿Qué-que te ha pasado?, ¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿Para qué me seguiste?...- era demasiado, su cuerpo no podía parar de llorar, primero se había alejado de Sucy aquella tarde cuando se fue junto a la tormenta y ahora que encontró una salida era Sucy quién se desvanecía.

\- Perdóname por favor, jamás quise dejarte, fue él quien me arrastró, lamento haber sido tan estúpida y ahora tú...

\- Espera, ¿Te refieres a que alguien nos hizo esto?.- de pronto interrumpió Atsuko mientras se alejaba de la puerta. – Dime, ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! O... ¿Hice?

\- Lo siento Atsuko, no puedo decírtelo.

\- ¡¿Y por qué?! ¡Por un demonio!, ¡¿Si lo sabes por qué no puedes decírmelo?!

\- ¡SHHHHHHHH! Baja la voz, nos pueden...

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que baje la voz?! Maldita sea...

\- Atsuko, por favor, prometiste confiar en mí, ¿Lo recuerdas? Te prometo que vamos a salir de esto.

Akko sentía que la ira la estaba controlando, jamás en su vida sintió un enojo tan intenso como este, pero al final reflexionó que hacer un escándalo en un lugar donde se infiltraron no valdría la pena.

\- Lo hablaremos afuera.- dijo y miró por un instante a su amiga en la cama _"Sucy..."_ y tras un suspiro acompañado abandonó la habitación.

Mientras, Kagari se sentía como una completa idiota, hacerle esto a su amada y a su vez así misma no tenía perdón pero es en su defensa no creyó que una acción aparentemente inocente pudiera llegar hasta estos extremos. Se levantó de su lugar y sosteniendo la mano de Sucy la besó despidiéndose como si supiera que quizás esa sea la última vez que se verían.

\- Lo arreglaré Sucy, te lo prometo.

Y se fue tras de sí misma.

:  
.

\- ¡Atsuko por favor escucháme!

\- ¡No quiero escucharte hasta que me digas la verdad!

\- ¡Te lo he dicho!, ¡No puedo hacerlo!

\- ¿¡Por qué?!, ¿No confías en ti misma?

\- ¡No es eso! Yo...

\- Es ridículo pensar que hice y no hice algo pero no sé qué es.

\- Lo entiendo, pero por favor, ¡tienes que escucharme!

\- ¡Y tú tienes que decirme la verdad!

Silencio... el viento soplaba frenéticamente, Atsuko tomó la escoba, y aunque aún no lo dominaba del todo encontraría la forma de irse.

\- Estoy harta, si nada de esto hubiese pasado, quizás ella no me sentiría tan mal porque ella dejó la Academia.

\- Lo siento, siento no confiar en mi misma ni apoyarme en mis momentos más difíciles. Se volteó, y con eso decidió que lo haría por su cuenta.

Entonces, Akko lo sintió, sintió que no se quería así misma. ¿Puede ayudar a cientos de personas desconocidas pero no a ella misma?, se sentía patética, por qué lo era.

\- Ah... - suspiró. – Perdón, es sólo que... e-estoy tan harta de esto... y...

No hacían falta las palabras, Kagari la abrazó, se abrazó a si misma hundiendo sus lágrimas en su propio uniforme.

\- Saldremos de ésta.

:  
.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- Te-tengo miedo...

\- No temas, yo te sostendré. ¿Lo sentiste aquella vez cierto?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces hay que hacerlo, a la profundidad de los recuerdos.

\- Bien.

Paradas frente al inmenso lago en dónde se había caído en ¨el otro lado¨ se tomaron de las manos para llegar a la profundidad, sabía que era arriesgado, pero correría el riesgo ¿Qué más podría perder?. Contaron hasta 3 y al llegar al último número se sumergieron, sin luchar, únicamente dejándose llevar por el corazón del lago.

PARTE II

Fue cuestión de segundos para que pudieran pasar de respirar burbujas a respirar oxígeno, el túnel se abrió, pero ésta vez Akko no se sentía asustada, tomada de la mano de su otro yo sentía que no estaba sola. Aparecieron en aquel campo de Lavandas, llovía y la ciudad estaba demasiado gris por las nubes, el viento era violento, sin embargo había algo diferente ésta vez en el campo de lavandas algo de un color que desentonaba con el color de ellas: Rosas rojas.

Caminaron hacia ellas con curiosidad y Atsuko inmediatamente sabía de quién se trataba.

\- Ha cambiado, ¿Será porque ambas estamos aquí?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Las rosas, las rosas rojas no estaban aquí la última vez.- sonrió.- Es ella, es Diana.

\- Espera... tú... ¿la recordaste?

\- ¿Qué?, yo siempre... oh...- era cierto, cada vez que Akko viajaba a esa realidad tenía la sensación de olvidarse de alguien pero por primera vez la recordó. Sentía que en su estómago se encendían las mariposas y sus mejillas se ponían rojas, ella recordó a Diana ésta vez y sintió una calidez agradable en su corazón.

\- ¿Diana?.- dijo, y una mirada de vergüenza y tristeza reflejó mientras miraba las rosas. No podía decirle nada, al final de cuentas, ella se enteraría y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que Akko recordó lo que había sucedido ahí:

 ***FLASHBACK**

 _Cómo una reacción química exploté, me abalancé hacia su cuerpo... uniendo con fuerza nuestros labios._

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento mucho!

\- ¿Por qué... por qué te disculpas?

\- Por... ¡Ay! ¡Me vas a matar!, bueno... ¡Me voy a suicidar!

\- ¡¿Qué?!, dime, ¿es algo grave?, ¡¿recuerdas algo?!

\- No-no... es sólo que... uggg!

\- Atsuko.

\- Bien... puede que tu-tu tu no-novia, que básicamente también es mía...- al escuchar lo último Kagari ya comenzaba a sentir una oleada de celos. – Bueno... puede que quizás, ammmm... que-que quizás...

\- ¡Suficiente!, ¡Ya dilo!, ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A MI SUCY!?.- Una gota gorda de sudor frío corría por la frente de Akko, ya no sabía si se trataba de la lluvia o si la había producido ella, ahora comprendía como la gente se intimidaba de su cara cuando se enojaba.

\- ¡Sucy y yo nos besamos aquí!.- gritó de repente mientras sentía que podía hacerse pequeñita.

\- ¿Qué hicieron..? ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Fu-fue el mo-momento yo-yo no-no sé, yo...

\- Bien, te lo perdonaré por ésta vez.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí... sabes, mientras yo estaba buscándote, podía sentir... ciertas sensaciones... no sé, no sé como explicártelo.

\- ¿Cómo si la mitad de tu cuerpo sintiera culpa y la otra estuviera feliz?

\- Si... exacto.

\- Sentía lo mismo, sentía como si estuviera incompleta. Como si estuviera haciendo algo bien pero a la vez algo terrible.

\- Yo igual, pero ¿sabes?, gracias, gracias a ti, pude sentir que estaba cerca de Sucy.

Ambas sonrieron y sin más distracción siguieron caminando.

Akko pensó que el primer lugar al que se dirigirían sería su casa, pero más equivocada no podía estar, primero se dirigieron a una tienda de ropa, en la cual se pusieron de acuerdo para ver quién entraba primero:

\- ¿Cómo se supone que pagaremos esto?

\- Con dinero, ¿Con qué más?

\- Pero se me olvidó traer mi cartera.

\- Entonces simplemente la robaremos.

\- ¡¿Acaso eres una ladrona en ésta realidad?!

\- ¡SHHHHHH! ¡Claro que no!, pero no tenemos de otra.

\- ¿Y cómo le haremos?

\- Tengo un plan.- sonrió pícaramente.

:  
.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Eso fue fácil!

\- Te dije.

\- Quién diría que fingir haberla dejado dentro de los vestidores mientras yo la sacaba funcionaría, jamás pensé que dos Akkos funcionaría, me está comenzando a gustar eso de tener un clon, jajajaja.

\- Bien, ahora yo me pondré la gabardina impermeable y las gafas, tú, ponte el impermeable y la sombrilla.

\- ¡Ok!

Después de vestirse o mejor dicho, sobreponerse los artículos caminaron a su siguiente destino: La Academia Luna Nova, cuando llegaron a la entrada no se podía visualizar a ninguna niña en el área, la lluvia y el viento probablemente hayan sido la causa, lo que les dio ventaja para infiltrarse a dónde quiera que tenía planeado Kagari.

\- ¿Recuerdas la novela favorita de Lotte?

\- Sí, ¡Cómo olvidarlo!, casi se convierte en la próxima escritora.

\- Pues bien, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es entrar y buscar entre tus... mis, mis pertenencias un bolígrafo negro con las iniciales de Lotte talladas en el.

\- ¿Entraremos sólo por un estúpido bolígrafo?

\- Atsuko.- Kagari tomó ambos hombros de su reflejo y con un suspiro le dijo: Es importante.

\- Está bien.

Se adentraron a la habitación que compartía con sus amigas, era el mismo dormitorio y las mismas cosas, a excepción de algo que no había notado hasta ahora: No existía ni la más mínima pertenencia de Lotte, si se hubiera ido por seguir su sueño como lo había dicho Sucy... ¿No se supone que sería temporal y regresaría?, Akko comenzó a sentir un mal augurio respecto a eso, en sí, aquella explicación cortante de Sucy no tenía sentido alguno, ¿Por qué Lotte decidiría volverse en la nueva escritora cuando lo había rechazado una vez?, ¿No se supone que le encantaba ser una bruja?.

\- Vamos, hay que darnos prisa.- dijo Kagari comenzando a buscar el objeto.

Segundos después Akko salió de aquel trance y comenzó a buscar junto a Kagari, hasta que de pronto escucharon que unos pasos se acercaban a la habitación. Se quedaron quietas y en silencio por un segundo y después Kagari se escondió debajo de su cama.

Cuando abrieron la perilla de la puerta se trataba de Sucy.

\- ¡Akko!.- corrió a abrazarla, Akko por su parte, se sentía ajena a la acción de su amiga, ya no se sentía como antes... hasta que recordó que la verdadera protagonista estaba escondida debajo de la cama, y se sintió apenada por la situación.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Yo-yo emmm... nada, sólo vine a buscar, ammm... un bolígrafo.

\- ¿Boligrafo?

\- ¡Sí!, el bolígrafo de Lotte.

\- Oh... Yo puedo prestarte uno.

\- No, no es necesario... ne-necesito ese.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si-sí, gracias de todas formas.

\- Ok.

Un helado silencio se posó en la habitación, era incómodo, y Akko durante toda su travesía jamás se había sentido así con Sucy. Por lo que muy apenadamente tuvo que decirle:

\- Crees... que... ¿Podrías dejarme un momento la habitación?.- Pensó que Sucy se molestaría pero en cambio sólo obedeció sin decir nada.

Mientras, Kagari en su posición, derramaba lágrimas de alegría por al menos ver en la distancia el lindo y vivo rostro de su amada.

Cuando por fin encontró el bolígrafo salieron de la habitación, volvieron a la lluvia y se dirigieron al lugar más solo de la escuela: el invernadero, y ahí examinaron el bolígrafo.

\- Bien, ¿Y para que nos sirve esto?

\- Atsuko, lee lo que dicen las letras rotuladas.

El bolígrafo era negro, elegante y brillaba, Akko lo puso en lo alto y pudo visualizar unas letras y número escritos con una caligrafía elegante. Y decía: Lotte Jansson 06/09/2000- 05/011/2018 .

\- ¿Qué-que es esto?.- y aquel mal presentimiento volvió a hacer presente, ¿La fecha del cumpleaños de su mejor amiga y otra? ¿Unas iniciales?.

\- ¿Recuerdas esas iniciales?

\- No-no... yo...- Y como un relámpago, a su cabeza se le vino un nombre muy sonado, aquel que lo había escuchado muchas veces: St. Constancio De Capri.

\- St. Constancio De Capri, ¿no es un Santo italiano?

\- Si y...

\- Los santos se encuentran en una ¿Iglesia?, ¿Lotte está en una iglesia?, ¡Oh por dios!, ¡¿Lotte se convirtió en monja?!

\- ¡No!, ¡Vamos Akko! ¡Piensa!, en dónde más puedes encontrar el nombre de un santo.

Le tomó 10 minutos en que su cerebro lo asimilara, pero cuando llegó a su mente, sintió un vacío intenso en el estómago, y esperaba que no fuese esa la respuesta, porque de lo contrario quizás vomitaría.

\- En... En u-un ¿Cementerio?

\- Sí.- contestó, sin querer mirarse a sí misma.

Sentía que sus piernas no le respondían, pero se trataba de una suposición, ¿no?. Así que salieron corriendo, en diferentes direcciones, Kagari a encubrirse sin descuidar a Atsuko y Akko a buscar la verdad.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **E.C.**_


End file.
